


还魂

by cindyfxx



Series: 还魂系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Bisexuality, Body HorrorPanic Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s)slightly AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 校对版
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 电影AU，巴基没有将史蒂夫扔在河岸上……他带走了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * A translation of [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> 在此我想引用这样一句话：  
> The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.  
> ——G.K. Chesterton

即使史蒂夫被冻在冰里时有做过梦，他也不记得。

此刻他的脑海里全是记忆闪回和被不成逻辑的潜意识弄得乱糟糟的回忆——自己跟咆哮突击队一起躲在战壕里，只是穿着突击队服的是山姆、娜塔莎、托尼和布鲁斯。一群纳粹加齐塔瑞人正朝他们的位置冲过来。史蒂夫大声喊着命令，告诉托尼小心背后。可在他胸口里，有某种东西，自解冻以来，从未如此温热而鲜活。

随后，一抬头，冬兵攥住史蒂夫的脖子，像抓布娃娃一样将他从战壕里拖出来。

之后，梦境变得更加凌乱散碎。他回到了查理舰上，他没能及时插入芯片，他所知的每个人都再次死去；他在某片森林里，全身疼痛；他在齐塔瑞人攻击过的纽约，脚下的地面在爆炸塌陷；他落进地球的一道裂缝里，那里满是寒冰。他在发抖。他在一张床上。雪花落在脸上，又立刻蒸发掉，从冰雪直接变为气态。他的左臂被冻住了。他在一张床上。

好吧，其实更像一张小床板。是那种山姆才会觉得舒服的东西。头上的白石膏天花板因为水的破坏而龟裂，脏兮兮的。史蒂夫转头，感觉到自己脸颊上有缝合后的拉扯感，破碎的骨茬还在自我修复中。

巴基低着头，背靠墙坐在远处的地上。

作战服已经脱掉——他穿着牛仔裤和神盾局机师才穿的那种深绿褐色夹克——他还留起了胡子。一顶普通的深色棒球帽遮住他的头发。史蒂夫意识到，那是娜塔莎曾给自己做的平民伪装的巴基版，只是除去了眼镜。

发现史蒂夫正看着，巴基从墙边站起身。即使还受到航母坠毁时外伤的影响，他也不会表现出来。他穿过房间，来到史蒂夫的小床边，伸出金属手抓住史蒂夫的右肩。视野一花，随后一黑，史蒂夫就侧躺在了床沿上。

他的左臂搭在床沿上。一只手铐——与神盾局（或说是九头蛇，此刻他的头脑也分不清究竟谁是谁）将他困在货车里的那个手铐类似——此刻正牢牢地拷在他的上臂上。手铐连着床，而床固定在地板上。

巴基看着他的脸，点了点头，只字未吐，站起身，优雅却也致命，出了门。门外的世界光明而闪亮，炙痛了史蒂夫的眼睛。但也只有一瞬间，巴基便随身关上了门。

史蒂夫再度陷入了昏迷。

 

 

再醒来时，史蒂夫的肋骨还在疼，但已经能转动脑袋了。巴基也回来了，棒球帽依旧压得很低，头发以一种可笑的方式从耳朵旁边呲出来。

“你需要理个发。”史蒂夫模糊地说。

巴基没有微笑。

相反，他打开手铐，强迫史蒂夫坐起身。那感觉简直糟透了，血液开始抵着史蒂夫的颅骨抽动，他吐在了地板上。巴基的抓握却丝毫没有放松，直接将他拖进室外温暖的空气里，拖进一辆汽车里。是一辆小货车，史蒂夫想，这种车叫小型货车。

巴基将他丢在小货车又脏又秃的地板上。谢天谢地，史蒂夫又昏过去了。

 

史蒂夫一丝不挂，巴基正用手在他的皮肤上摸来摸去。脑袋里的钝痛已经随晕眩感一起消退了，史蒂夫却发现自己又被眼前的状况弄糊涂了。

一定是他醒来时有了动作，因为巴基抬起了头。他已摘去了棒球帽，头发垂落到脸上。

“追踪器在哪里？”巴基问。

“什么？”史蒂夫想坐起身，但巴基的金属手掌猛地压住他的胸骨。疼痛感在全身流窜，史蒂夫拼命呼吸，但他的肺部被压住了。

“追踪器藏在哪里！”巴基质问道，从牙缝里挤出每个字。“你可以告诉我，或者我来割开所有可能的地方。”

史蒂夫的双手被反绑在身后，他挣扎扭动，奋力喘气，想逃开按住他的金属手。压力减弱，可他也只来得及喘了一口气，身体就被翻了过来。

刀刃带着白热化的疼痛，划过大腿背面，他大声喊叫，踢动起另一条腿。此刻那只金属手正压在他的脖子上，将他的脸颊压在小客车肮脏的地毯上。

“我没……有。”他终于设法说出来了。

匕首停住，他又被翻过身。史蒂夫呻吟起来，想缩成一团。但压在胸口上的金属手让他只能平躺着。

在他上方，巴基眯起双眼，冷硬无情。“他们没给你装追踪器？”

“装不了。”史蒂夫喘着气。“子弹和追踪器……我的身体会排异。”

巴基看着他的脸。史蒂夫本以为自己还会挨刀。但正相反，巴基坐下来，任由史蒂夫缩起淤青了的胸膛，蜷起身体。

某种柔软的东西落在身上，遮住史蒂夫赤裸的身体。是一条带着点狗骚味的羊毛毯。史蒂夫瑟缩着曲起双腿，腹部在抽痛。感觉像那里的那颗子弹已经开始慢慢地被排出了，这大概才是巴基能相信他的唯一原因。

巴基。

史蒂夫抬起晕眩的头。车厢内的座椅已被全部拆去，空出大片的空间，四处散落着史蒂夫制服的碎布——看样子是巴基从他身上割下来的，史蒂夫为那可怜的博物馆感到一阵内疚——旁边还有小心地叠放着一叠装备，史蒂夫花了一会儿才认出那是‘巴基’的作战服。

巴基背靠小货车坐着，没戴棒球帽，透过车窗透进来的微弱的日光，他的头发要比史蒂夫记忆中的红上几分。或许是因为此刻巴基的头发比以往任何时候都长很多。

现在去关注这种事情大概会显得怪异。特别是考虑到巴基手里正握着只枪，虽然枪口并没指着史蒂夫的脑袋，但却明明白白地对着他的方向。

“我们在哪里？”史蒂夫问道，动了动下巴，拉扯到了缝合口，瑟缩了一下。 **是谁给他缝合了伤口？**

没有回答。他又问了一遍：“发生了什么事？你——打我之后的事我都不记得了。”

“你掉下去了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。巴基的嗓音比记忆中低沉许多。当然了，史蒂夫最后一次听见这声音已经是两年……或是七十年前了，如果按照史蒂夫自己这边混乱的时间线计算的话。“掉出了航母？这样就——完了？”史蒂夫努力想展开身体。用鼻子深吸了口气，他能在自己嘴里尝到血腥味。整个世界都在旋转，转得他只想静止不动。“我应该已经死了。”他哑声说道。

“有水。”

史蒂夫模糊地记起击碎河面时遭到的冲击。以那样的高度，掉进水里跟落在地面上几乎没区别，不过显然是那微小的差异救了他的命。当然了，也造成了严重的脑震荡，把他的肋骨全部撞松了，更不用说他还溺水了——

突然，某项认知闯入他的脑海。“是你把我拉上来的？”

巴基转头望着车窗外，“你有我需要的情报。”

“什么情报？”

蓝色的双眼——如此熟悉的形状与色泽，却满是陌生的冷情——正看着他。“你喊了我一个名字。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，舔舔嘴唇，屏息低语：“巴基。”

却连一丝反应也没有得到。“‘巴基’算什么名字？”

“是——是个绰号。你的中名是布坎南。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，得名于——曾经的一位总统。你真不记得自己的名字了？”

终于有了一丝反应，空白冷漠的眼里出现了一道裂痕。巴基再次看向窗外，又猛地转回头，史蒂夫正呻吟挣扎着坐起身，那条毯子也好心地没掉下去。在新位置上，史蒂夫可以看到窗外了——他们正身处在某间商店外的停车场上，四周种着树。那间店的招牌是西班牙语的。

史蒂夫靠着副驾驶座的椅背撑住身体，等着世界停止旋转，感觉到自己大腿上的刀口已经开始愈合。在他对面，巴基依然紧握着枪，戒备地看着他。

“你叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你出生在——”

“布鲁克林。”巴基说。史蒂夫的心提了起来，却又在巴基继续往下说时狠狠地摔了下去。“我去过博物馆了。我想知道之后发生的事。”

史蒂夫吞吞口水，点头，“我会告诉你我所知道的。”

“先不。不要在这里。”

巴基给了他一条裤子，冷眼看着史蒂夫艰难地穿上。他打开手铐，但也只够让史蒂夫穿上衬衫。“你不用这样做。”巴基又将史蒂夫的双臂粗暴地扯到身后，史蒂夫说：“我哪里都不会去。如果没在这里，我大概也会在外面找你。”

手铐咔地一声扣上，夹疼了史蒂夫手腕上脆弱的皮肤。“躺下，否则我就再打晕你。”

他爬进驾驶座，开车。

十分钟后，史蒂夫死命撑在车厢后部——那是上次拐弯时他被甩到的位置——双脚用力撑在车轮上。“巴基，”他绝望地说：“巴基，还是让我来开吧。”

不论教会了巴基驾车的人是谁，相比潜入、安全或心智健全来说，这人显然更热衷于赛车。反光镜里，巴基冷硬的目光切向他—— **别，别，别，千万别不看路啊** ——却并没说什么。

他们一路向南，用余光看着彼此——巴基满心怀疑，史蒂夫头昏脑胀外加哭笑不得。在漫长又颠簸的旅途中，史蒂夫推测出他们正前往洪都拉斯的某个地方。他们避开了城市，正蜿蜒穿行于穷乡僻壤间。他们到底是怎么跑了这么远，史蒂夫不确定。不是他昏迷得要比想象得更久，就是巴基在路上偷了架坤式战机。他从前没受过飞行驾驶训练，但谁知道九头蛇往他脑子里塞了什么？

巴基一整天都没有说一句话，他一门心思地开着车，显然是心里有个目的地。

但等他们到达时，这项认定成了泡影。

黄昏时分，他们来到了山间的一栋破房子旁，那房子唯一显眼的地方就是房顶上的几个卫星天线。巴基将车停在房前，熄火，然后花了足足五分钟时间瞪着那栋房子。汽车引擎哒哒作响，房子的窗户漆黑空洞。

终于，巴基下了车，手握着枪，走向前门。看着他消失在门里，史蒂夫突然感觉到一阵惊慌，马上开始卸下自己的肩关节。

将被拷住的手臂转到身前，史蒂夫踉跄走下车，跟着巴基进去。战士的本能让他立刻认出这是间安全屋——对着公路具有战略视角的小窗，四周环绕的山坡，加固过的墙壁，装满补给的矮柜。这里是匆忙间被放弃的：子弹和食品罐头散落了一地，角落里还有一堆没烧完的纸。

巴基站在外屋中央，枪垂在身侧。史蒂夫跑进来时他甚至没被吓到，只是头一直转来转去。史蒂夫来到他身边，安下了心，在查看过蟑螂成群的厨房、两个相邻的卧室、恶心的马桶后，出来再次面对巴基。

“这就是你要来的地方？”他问道： “一旦任务失败后？”

巴基没有回答，只是瞪着地上的纸，却没有动手去捡，双眼下是浓重的黑眼圈。

“巴基。”史蒂夫柔声说道：“你需要睡觉。”他们俩人都需要。史蒂夫身上最严重的伤已经愈合了，却生出了一种精疲力竭的空虚感，这意味着他的新陈代谢需要休息一下，外加一顿大餐。但‘一次一件慢慢来’。这间散发着腐败食物气息与九头蛇难闻气味的小破房子可不会是他住宿的首选——史蒂夫不认为他们能找到更好的住处。他突然非常确定最近这段时间巴基一直没有休息过。

他走近一点点，巴基的视线立刻切向他。史蒂夫抬起双手，亮出手铐。“如果我想伤害你或抓住你，在航母上我就动手了。”

“为什么你没有？”巴基问。要带他们到这里来的决心——或是‘程序’——已经没了。此刻的他，佝偻着肩膀，一脸的不确定，正透过参差不齐的头发盯着史蒂夫。他的声音那样的困惑迷茫。史蒂夫多希望哪怕能将手放在他的肩膀上也好，任何亲近些的动作都好，只要不是打在彼此身上的拳头，只要不是造成的伤害与破坏。

“你是我的朋友。”他再次告诉巴基，并将不断地告诉他。“我知道你现在不记得了，但我向上帝发誓——我从未情愿做过任何伤害你的事。”

巴基明显地跟自己斗争了许久，然后挺直背脊，冷硬地抿起嘴唇。“如果你敢逃——”

“我不会的。”

“——如果你敢逃走，”巴基继续说，嗓音没有丝毫起伏。“我不会杀了你。我会找到你在乎的人，杀光他们。”

史蒂夫浑身发冷。他是认真的——内里的人格也许不一样了，但史蒂夫熟知巴基的那个面部动作，熟知他的意思。此刻巴基所说的话完全是认真的。

他想到了病榻上的佩吉，想到了坦率热忱却毫无防备的山姆。娜塔莎应该能照顾好自己，只是他又立刻想起了她肩膀上迸出的鲜血。

“我不会逃跑。”史蒂夫麻木地说。

像是得到了安抚，巴基回到房间里，找了一个没被虫子或灰烬占据的角落，靠墙坐下，无视史蒂夫脸上难以置信的表情。史蒂夫向来不爱吹毛求疵或谢绝免费的床铺，所以就在里屋一张快要散架的小床上睡了。

 

数小时后，史蒂夫被外屋断断续续的呓语和挣扎声吵醒。翻身下床时，他差点以为会找到一队九头蛇和戴着电击项圈的巴基。但只有巴基，他人正缩在小角落里，脚跟拼命蹬着地板，脸庞因恐惧与疼痛而扭曲。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说：“巴基！”。巴基的右手紧抓着枪。目前枪口指着地板，但史蒂夫看不见保险是否被打开。巴基的手指勾在扳机上。史蒂夫保持着距离，同时利用自己的嗓音，不断轻声低语。

巴基面带着恐惧与折磨，很久很久。然后突然睁开眼，抬起枪口，精确地瞄准了史蒂夫的头。史蒂夫一动也不敢动，等待恐怖与困惑从巴基的表情里退去。

他们保持着那样的姿势。巴基慢慢蜷起腿，缩进角落里，史蒂夫跪倒在地，直到那只枪慢慢地放下。

 

 

巴基，他名叫巴基。

多么古怪而可恨的一个名字呀。

倒不是说他有多少可以比较的对象。也许并没叫错呢，那个古怪的名字。他发现自己会对它有反应，哪怕自己初次听到它是在四天前，（五天）（是五天？）四、五天前吧。在此……之前，他听别人叫他‘资产’。那样叫其实也没错——自己就是这么个东西，不过如此，也不重要。

可史蒂夫叫他巴基，而他——他并不相信史蒂夫，却也并不认为史蒂夫会对自己撒谎。而且，就算史蒂夫撒谎了，巴基也会知道。跟史蒂夫度过的四天（或五天）已经教会了巴基——史蒂夫是个糟糕透顶的说谎者。

所以，他的确名叫巴基。

怪异的名字配怪异的对象。从解剖学上说，除了这条手臂，他跟其他人类没太大的区别——他长着个人脑袋、一副躯干、一张人脸。穿上长袖夹克，戴上在路边捡的那只脏兮兮的女用长手套。（它很小，是粉红色的，是右手的。但他愣是戴在了自己的金属手指上。）如此打扮，他就能被人类当成人了，就再也没有人会看见他的身体尖叫了。（以前有些人叫过。他记不起是谁或是什么原因，但却知道发生过这样的事。）

他们已经离开了安全屋，史蒂夫又要求驾驶权。“如果你不打算引起别人的注意，最好还是让——”

他以现有的情报评估——史蒂夫拥有多次机会可以攻击或逃跑，却并没有攻击或逃跑；巴基在那个房间里休息时，手无寸铁；他知道巴基的名字；他是……重要的——然后无言地伸手打开了手铐。

随后坐进副驾驶座，手指一直扣着随身武器的扳机。

他们驶入城区。这是种冒险的行径。城市意味着眼睛——人眼或电子眼——他依然不确定，面对追捕者，他们有几分胜算。而且他本就不该存在于人群之中。也许会有人注意到他，看穿他的夹克、帽子、脏兮兮的粉色手套。看见他所有的空洞，看见那些他记不起的事，那些他希望能够忘却的事。

史蒂夫买了食物。

路边有个小摊，卖着他叫不上名字的东西。史蒂夫买了许多，统统带回到货车里，然后递过来一纸盘油汪汪的、很香的……东西给巴基。

“你需要吃点东西。”他告诉巴基。

史蒂夫做了许多这样的事——告诉巴基去睡觉，告诉巴基让他来开车，告诉巴基要吃东西……只除了，它们都不是命令。而更像是指导，是些有帮助的指导。不可否认，睡觉的指导并没有得到很好的执行——他梦见了些东西，去了些地方，然后迷路了，出现了些人，他知道他们都是被自己所杀，哪怕他记不起他们的名字——他的胃发出大大的一声咕噜，于是他试探性地咬了一口。

舌尖上泛开的滋味出人意料，强烈到几乎令人震惊。巴基咀嚼，吞咽，然后又咬了一大口。那感觉就像是他身体里的每一个细胞都张开来，从食物里汲取营养。他吃光了盘子里所有的那三个东西，然后坐在小货车打开的侧门内，看着史蒂夫又给他俩买了一盘。

吃的时候，他发现史蒂夫又在看他了。史蒂夫的眼神里总是带着那种目眩神迷的迷恋，就像巴基五秒钟前刚刚做了什么了不得的壮举。

巴基第四次抓住他偷看时，史蒂夫垂下了头，脖子都羞红了。“抱歉，抱歉。我只是……不能相信你就在这里。你真的还活着。”

他是吗？他有了名字。他吃饭睡觉了。他有了史蒂夫，这个他本该杀死的人。他也许还会去死。史蒂夫显然并不想伤害他，也许史蒂夫的合作态度并不是软弱。

他会竭尽所能从史蒂夫身上学习了解，然后他就——他就——

“巴基？”

史蒂夫的嗓音猛然惊醒了他。他正手捧食物，佝偻着身，瞪着地面，双眼在刺痛。他强迫自己眨眼。巴基很不擅长伪装成人——他们不认为这有什么重要的，所以他所知的只有靠自己观察来的那些。他故意等了三秒钟才又眨眨眼。

史蒂夫正看着他，史蒂夫看起来并不像是正在计算他眨眼的合适间隔。

史蒂夫问：“你记得多少？”

又问：“你想起了什么吗？”

然后：“好吧。好吧。我们会找到办法的。”

巴基的手指曲起来，捏皱了纸盘子的边缘。那个念头又出现在他的脑海里，已经不是第一次了，史蒂夫错了，巴基并不是史蒂夫认为的那个人。这个想法让巴基喉咙发紧，手心出汗。如果史蒂夫是错的，那么……那么巴基也不知道还剩什么。现在，他有了名字。但如果那个名字并不是他的，那他就一无所有了。资产会回到椅子上，被净化成一具行尸走肉，一件几乎不思考、不存在的东西。

不，不，不要那样。即使他不是史蒂夫认为的那个人，他也会找到方法伪装成那个人，直到史蒂夫相信了他就是那个人为止。

他绝不能回去。

史蒂夫从他手里取走半皱的纸盘子，和自己的叠在一起，拿去街边的破垃圾桶旁。巴基看着他，又被他行走间透出的从容与优雅所迷。巴基习惯了人们逃跑、发抖或攻击。而不是这样步伐稳健地穿过肮脏的街道，转头看向附近操场上踢球的孩子们，舒展开那副巴基看来似乎还没彻底痊愈的肩膀。

他知道史蒂夫异于常人。巴基杀了足够多的人类，知道他们什么时候完蛋。四颗子弹后还能存活已属罕见。但不论身体如何，史蒂夫依旧十分的‘人类’，以一种超越生理的方式。

起身，巴基试图以相同的姿势舒展肩膀，控制着自己表现得像个人类，而非一件武器。史蒂夫并非唯一巴基需要瞒过的人类——他们要想办法跨过大洋，那意味着需要通过无数的人眼和电子眼。

等回神时，史蒂夫显然已经明白了巴基在做什么。他表情里有某种类似‘打趣’的东西，却被钟爱所调和，那钟爱之情多到巴基都不再想将他的脸按在人行道上了。

也许……也许，除了自己的名字外，巴基还能从史蒂夫那里学习了解更多的东西。

登上开往海岸的火车。他们飞速移动着，努力不要留下踪迹。史蒂夫不确定巴基正遵循着什么样的旅行计划，不确定他们的目的地是否又是某个九头蛇的安全屋。史蒂夫唯一所知的是：巴基有可能正将他带去给他的主人们，而美国队长将会是最合作的战俘。

无所谓。史蒂夫将追随巴基到天涯海角。

回到人群当中，巴基变得紧绷而沉默，棒球帽压得很低，双眼在乘客间飞速扫视。看着他观察他们，史蒂夫默默记下自己所熟知的那个人与身边这个人之间的差异。侧脸的剪影是相同的，但弧度优美的嘴巴却终日垂着嘴角，不再终日挂着淘气的笑容。他从不显露出任何情绪，与史蒂夫从小看到大的那张表情活跃的面孔如此的不同。他更健壮，不只是左肩——他们并非身量相等，史蒂夫依旧比他略高几寸，但巴基已经长出了比他在咆哮突击队时多得多的大块肌肉。

他知道的是巴基小时候同时掉了上面和下面的乳牙，嘴巴看起来像有一个方形的洞。可他不知道九头蛇对他做了什么；不知道他们是如何改造了他的身体，让他的头脑变成了现在这个样子。

突然，身边巴基的紧绷度提高了好几级。半秒后史蒂夫明白了——两个当地的警员沿着车厢走来。很明显，他们并非在执行紧急任务，行走的过程中还在用西班牙语聊着天，偶尔还停下来殷勤地帮人们把行李从走道上挪开。

巴基变换姿势，一只手插进夹克里。“巴基。”史蒂夫连忙低声叫道。

警员们过来了。巴基看了他一眼，眼神狠厉而直白——叫他闭嘴。然后隐隐地，靴底碾压住车厢地板，在增加摩擦力。史蒂夫吞了吞口水，头脑飞速地旋转起来。

一段记忆出现。没有多想，史蒂夫抬起双臂搭在巴基的肩膀上，将他拽向史蒂夫。立刻，史蒂夫的手腕被向后掰弯，几乎断裂。史蒂夫紧咬牙关，努力不要做出反应。

巴基的眼白清晰可见。望进那双眼睛，史蒂夫低语道：“在公众场合举止亲密会令他人感觉不适。”然后倾身吻住了巴基。

紧绷并没有立刻从巴基身上消失，但片刻后他放松了抓握史蒂夫手的力道。但却并没有彻底松手。这样正好有益于他们试图制造出的假象——两个在火车上公然接吻的男人。

私下，史蒂夫想象不出更别扭的事了。他知道时代不同了，世人更能接受这种事了。但也只是说：那两个警察可能会别开眼，不会逮捕他们。

 为了不被抓住，这并不是史蒂夫做过的最荒唐最尴尬的事。曾经在汉堡，他们所有人都不得不戴上女式假发。虽然只戴了个假发，但那已经够被人打趣好几个月的了。但，对史蒂夫来说，能跟娜塔莎接吻而不愿跟巴基接吻，明显很傻。重点并不是这个吻！重点是那两个警察正从他们身边经过！

其实都算不上是个吻，不过史蒂夫也没有什么可以用来比较的。巴基的嘴唇贴着他的，干燥而温暖。他们俩都没有动自己的嘴。好在巴基的帽檐遮住了他们大半个脸，所以大概也不会有人给他们的吻技评分。

那两个警察沿着车厢走了过去，安全了，史蒂夫慢慢撤回身。他们的嘴唇分开时发出了微弱的水声。巴基颤巍巍地睁开双眼——他闭眼了吗？——然后瞪着史蒂夫。

靠在火车座椅里，史蒂夫继续搂着巴基的肩膀。他想搂着；他能做出合理解释——肢体接触将继续延续他们是情侣的假象——但事实是：他今生别无它求，巴基安逸地窝在他的臂膀之下，紧贴在他的身边。

心在狂跳，皮肤在发麻，他拼命忍着舔嘴唇的冲动。

巴基一直看着他。史蒂夫茫然地认为自己应该说点什么，也许是道个歉，或者给他讲讲假发套那次。但巴基大概也想不起来，而且史蒂夫不想令他感觉别扭。

史蒂夫真正想说的是： **我那么想念你，我知道你想不起来了，但我醒来时周围的其他人都表现得像你已经死去了几十年，可对我来说，才不过几天的时间而已。我唯一真心憎恨这个地方的一点便是——你成了过往岁月里的一个伤心故事，而我上周才刚刚见过你啊。**

却，无济于事。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基被自己两腿间发硬的阴茎弄醒了。

他低下头，眨眨眼，看着裤裆前兴致勃勃撑起的小帐篷。它从没这样……凭空出现过。无相关记忆。也许从来就没……？

 **不** 。他暗自想着，头倒回地板上。 **不是不曾** 。他是个二十多岁、三十出头的男人——根据他在华盛顿纪念馆的所见所闻，他曾拥有童年，所以可推测，也应该包括青春期和……这个。

但，自从成为‘战士’，他从没有这样过。他可以肯定。就像他可以肯定其他任何一件事一样。资产无需功能健全的性器，他们就把那个功能去掉了——他的皮肤上总有针尖大小的结痂，不论他是否记得是谁弄上去的。

不过，他们离开华盛顿特区已有两周，所有结痂也都已愈合。迄今为止，药物的戒断反应只有恶心、腹部绞痛、发抖的手。可现在出现了……这个。

他的阴茎没有软化的迹象。

自己还是在梦中吧，他想着。这很难分得清。梦境和记忆时常以让人挫败的方式搅合在一起。现实就够让人难以捉摸了，已经逼得他不得不将九头蛇留在他头脑里的资料重新洗牌，可梦境还在那里不断信手拈来，随意加料，端上一盘盘大杂烩。

例如，刚才他梦见了一个房间，一间他不记得曾到过的空旷公寓。美国队—— **是史蒂夫！** ——跟他一起在房间里，他知道还有别人在，就在附近，是那个医生和他的秃鹫们，正时刻准备着用针头啄食他的血肉。他一直努力让史蒂夫保持安静，并打手势警告他。

除了，史蒂夫随即吻了他。

史蒂夫一直在不断变化，时大时小。可他的嘴唇却坚定地贴着巴基的嘴巴，温柔地分开，就像他们在火车上时那样。地板变成了床……垫子，他们的腿下面是沙发垫……史蒂夫将他推倒。结果弄出了太大的动静，医生靠近，用手术刀敲着窗户，史蒂夫却只是微笑，俯身继续亲他。

阴茎抽动了一下，他倒抽了口气。

它不肯消退，而他得起来。去叫醒史蒂夫，那个就睡在隔壁房间地上的人，去问他更多关于神盾局和九头蛇的问题。现在正是你死我活的时刻。没人告诉过巴基九头蛇如何处置叛徒，因为根本没必要。如果巴基尚有恐惧的能力，他会万分害怕。

冬日战士没有体验过恐惧。他有个任务，哪怕是由他自己制定——摧毁九头蛇。这是唯一能确保他……和史蒂夫生存下来的办法。

巴基只需要转下头，就能在门里看见史蒂夫的双脚。其实是有床的，但巴基拒绝躺上去—— **资产不躺在床上** ——所以史蒂夫也拒绝了。那张床就空着，他们俩睡在地上。史蒂夫·罗杰斯令人费解。

巴基闭上眼睛，努力转移思绪——可脑袋里除了史蒂夫也没有别的东西。这么一来，思绪就又转回到那间公寓，地板上的沙发垫、史蒂夫贴在他嘴上的嘴唇、趴在他身上的史蒂夫。他至今还能感觉到那残存的温热，熨帖着他的胸膛、双腿和双手。

他无法理解这样的事怎么能存在于他的脑海里，不过他不也得靠别人来告知自己的姓名吗。

他仅有的其余记忆是：冰冷、伤痛、鲜血与舌尖上橡胶牙托的滋味。那台机器的嗡嗡声，落在头上的金属导体，将整个世界夺走。冰冷、冰冷，他的手冻结在玻璃上，手指上的皮肤生疼，他试图将手扯回，下一秒急冻舱却将他的肌肉强行冻结。

**他被人拖出去，就像一个还在战栗的新生儿，四肢沉重，血流缓慢。将他拖出来的人不是将他放进去的人；他所在的房间不是曾经的房间。那些是真实的吗？这些又是真实的吗？**

**他们把他放在一张椅子上。那张椅子，他记得。针头刺进胸口，里面的东西让他的肌肉抽搐。**

**“你知道自己是谁吗？”**

**他发不出声音。他的声音蜷缩在心里。他不知道自己开了口会冒出什么来，不知道冒出的动静是人类的、是动物的，还是机械的。**

**有东西接触到他的右臂，疼痛贯穿全身，只是一瞬间。他在那张座椅里蜷缩、躲闪然后再次绷直身体。他知道自己不想躺进这张椅子里。**

**“对疼痛刺激有反应，无语言响应。”**

**又一针。他意识到有人抓着他的左臂。他感觉不到它了，他们却来来回回地转动着那节肢体。莫名地，它看起来……不正常。有人在说‘侵蚀’‘升级’。**

**又一次电击。无意识的动静从他嘴里冒出来。**

**“你知道自己是谁吗？”**

**“不，”他抽气道。听起来像人类。自己是……人类？**

**左边，某种机器开始呼呼飞转。**

**“语言响应。他已经稳定，可以继续了。”**

**他们将他推回椅子里固定住。那个金属呼呼旋转着靠近了。他无法转头，但从眼角的余光里能看见它——一只巨大的钢锯。他哽咽一声，挣扎着保持安静。他们将锯盘装到接口上，飞速旋转的锯齿就在他变黑的左臂上旋转，随后他们将它降下——**

他缩成一团，抱住自己的左臂，用整个身体裹住那块怪异的金属。耳中心跳如雷。感觉就像锯盘切开的是他的头颅，就连映照在他紧闭眼睑里的炙热亮光都如此地折磨人。

过了好一会儿，他才注意到自己的阴茎已经软了。但他并没有感觉到松了口气。

 

 

在摩洛哥，史蒂夫不顾自己蹩脚的法语，向旅社经理要来了纸和铅笔。

将手头上的东西摊放在他们房间的半旧却干净的地毯上，史蒂夫开始画起人的脸孔。他已经很久没画过人像了——其实是很久什么都不画了。特战队一直让他不得清闲，而且一直也没什么真正入眼的主题。

另外，一想到自己在能战斗保护他人的时候，却在用一下午的时间勾画邻居窗口里的一盆花，他就有罪恶感。那些素描本来就不具任何目的性——他当然可以卖掉它们，不过它们能达到某个价位很可能只是因为它们是美国队长的作品。

现在，有了廉价的打印纸和一只铅笔，他打算要再次绷紧那些肌肉。果然，他的手在画了几张人像的雏形后开始发疼。

另一个房间里，巴基正做着一种截然不同的锻炼。史蒂夫能听见粗重的呼吸声；能听见他翻身趴下开始又一轮俯卧撑时地板发出的吱嘎声。起初，史蒂夫还试图数数，但在第二组两百下后就放弃了。

史蒂夫画了娜塔莎和山姆，感觉胃部发紧。希望他们都能平安无事。他们，还有希尔指挥官。有那么一刻，他们都曾属于他，是一只由他领导的队伍。上周，他和巴基路过了些有电视的地方，不过新闻还是聚焦在那几个热点上——他知道了自己已被认定为失踪且很可能已经死亡。

显然，其他人都不值一提。

在做完了数量荒唐的徒手体操后，巴基悄然出现在史蒂夫的空间里，穿着一件紧身背心，头发向后梳起绑成小马尾——很难不去观看、不去分辨如今他身体的变化。史蒂夫将自己的视线保持在画稿上。

片刻后，巴基说：“我认识他。”他指着朗姆洛的素描像，是在一页都是双重间谍画像的稿纸上。“他负责交通工具。”

史蒂夫停下给玛利亚·希尔的双眼上暗调。“还记得其他人吗？”

巴基蹲下身，手指轻轻抚过那页纸。眉间出现一道折痕。他摸摸朗姆洛和罗林斯，却无视了希特维尔。史蒂夫悄悄推过去皮尔斯的画像。立刻，巴基的整张脸都变呆滞了，手指紧紧压住纸张的边缘。“巴基？”史蒂夫担忧地问道。

冷汗密布，巴基皮肤苍白。他微张着嘴，呼吸变短，半垂眼睑，视线凝结在皮尔斯的五官上。史蒂夫又叫了一声他的名字，他没有反应。史蒂夫慢慢靠近，用手遮住那张画像。

皮尔斯的脸消失在视野里，巴基猛然回神，抬眼看向史蒂夫，表情迷茫。史蒂夫轻轻地要抽走那张画像，巴基的手却压在上面。纸张被扯成两半。

史蒂夫发现自己希望娜塔莎在最后那场战斗里接触到了皮尔斯，狠狠修理了他。

巴基躲开，史蒂夫任由他离开，将注意力转回到纸上。“那其他人呢？”他问道，拿起一张画着弗瑞和玛利亚·希尔的纸。巴基看了眼后摇摇头，史蒂夫深深地松了口气。

“有医生。”巴基简短地说。

“我……不认为我在神盾局遇见过什么医生。我没法画出——”

“有一个……是个小矮个子男人，戴着眼镜。他早于神盾局。”

史蒂夫恍然大悟，抓起铅笔。他还没回想那么多，总是想先从近期的事件开始着手。他早该知道单依靠一条时间线无法达到这一目的。

他迅速勾勒，画出记忆中的秃头和颧骨。那是一幅潦草的简笔画，都算不上是人物肖像。由于史蒂夫太过厌恶笔下的人物，实在无法做到画风写实。

他将画递给巴基看时，那份厌恶得到了响应。“阿明·左拉博士。”史蒂夫提示道，“我们1944年遇见过他。他为九头蛇工作，曾是约翰·施密特的私人医生。”

 “怎么会……”巴基突然住口，显然正在努力把想法变成言语。再开口时，他的语速很慢。“人……活不了那么久。那是1944年，但现在是……”

他停住，无法确定了。史蒂夫自己也得先想想：“是2014年。我们都被……改造过。美国给我注射了血清，左拉也对你做了别的事。”

巴基僵住身体，“他做了什么？”

史蒂夫脑中警铃大作。巴基所有的肢体语言突然变得十分异常。他看起来就像一只随时会扑上来撕咬的野兽。“我不知道。”史蒂夫慢慢答道。“他并没有捉住你太久。我认为——听着，你的身体愈合得很快。我把你的肩膀弄脱了臼，现在它已经好了，对吗？一定是这样的，因为你做了那么多俯卧撑。”史蒂夫才想起来，那伤是否一直都在令巴基疼痛而他只是被训练成不要在意呢。巴基猛地点了下头，史蒂夫暗暗松了口气。“你一定拥有某种超级再生因子。当时我们正竭力与纳粹比拼寻找超级战士处方，也许他们给你注射了不同版本的血清。”

巴基好像根本没在听他说话。他盯着地板上散落的画像。“当时我……有什么不同吗，在他抓过我之后？我有行为异常吗？”

“不，你没什么变化。”

巴基的双眼变得犀利，就如他正透过瞄准镜瞄准目标。“你撒谎。”

史蒂夫想辩驳，想发誓自己并没有撒谎，却意识到自己的确撒谎了。他用力吞了下口水，说：“并不是……你问的那样。也不是什么……大事，我甚至不知道那种情况是否跟左拉有关——”

“什么……不是大事？”史蒂夫不能肯定，可他觉得巴基正在颤抖。

史蒂夫又吞了吞口水，说：“你吻了我。”

那感觉就像是硬从肚子里把那些话往出扯，而它们死活不肯出来，想要把它们扩散到空气里比登天还难。而紧跟其后的话却迅速而轻易。“你也不是故意要那样做的。你喝醉了。是在左拉实验室事件一周后，加布不知从哪里搞来了一瓶苏格兰威士忌。你喝了大半瓶……我差不多是抱着你那副倒霉的皮囊回了我们的帐篷。我觉得那时候，就是头长得好看点的山羊你都会轻薄一下。”

他试图微笑。巴基的视线落在他的嘴唇上，又飞快地抬起来，“我吻了你。”

“对。就在帐篷外。没人看见。并不是……之后你醉死过去。第二天你说23点后的事你都不记得了，并发誓永远不碰威士忌了。”

“我们曾是恋人？”

这大概是史蒂夫最意想不到的话。如果巴基此刻说他的脑袋其实是一台远程遥控的计算机，史蒂夫可能都不会那么吃惊。这个念头——巴基爱上他或者他爱上巴基——狠狠地敲在史蒂夫的肺上。就算是那些枪啊、天空航母啊、巴基手里匕首的寒光，都不能让他这样呼吸急促，惊慌失措。

“不，当然不是。”他说：“我们只是朋友。”几乎感觉不到是自己在说这些话，而是内脏里的那个东西在说。而史蒂夫……史蒂夫只能听之任之。

巴基看着他。史蒂夫迎着那双一眨不眨的眼睛，努力忍住替自己的清白——也许是替巴基的清白——辩护的冲动。他不会声称自己没有撒谎，因为他就是没撒谎。他没有。

慢慢地，狙击手的眼神从巴基眼中逝去。他低下头，看着散落在地板上的肖像画，又茫然了。一股不愉快的感觉抓紧了史蒂夫的胸膛。那感觉非常像罪恶感。

“我想，”巴基慢慢说道：“我想知道发生了什么。想知道他们对我做了什么。”

为摆脱这怪异的时刻，史蒂夫站起身，努力无视巴基因此而绷紧的身体。“我也是。所以让我们一起去弄清楚吧。”

他露出笑容，并再次努力无视巴基看向他嘴唇的样子。

 

 

他们所追踪的线索少之又少——洪都拉斯的安全屋并没有提供多少情报。但在匆忙烧毁的杂物间，有些与拉巴特东北约十五公里某处的通讯日志。

他们找到一座金属塔——高，且难以置信的窄，直插天际，天上布满了史蒂夫见过的最多的卫星。警卫室里没有人，因而破坏周围的电铁丝网轻而易举。唯一的生命迹象在塔基里的一个小控制室里。里面有一个头戴巨大耳麦的瘦小男人。他没有听见他们进来，正忙着键入庞大的计算机阵列。

史蒂夫也没有多想。他们从洪都拉斯过来，在此之前是华盛顿特区——他没有忘记巴基是什么人，也没有忘记他被创造出来的目的。但，莫名地，这个认知在他的脑袋里淡化掉了，被他记忆中的那个挚友所淡化。

虽然这些想法转瞬而逝，但时间刚好够巴基打断那人的两条腿。

那人尖叫起来，耳麦飞出去撞在墙上。巴基一把将他抓起来，按在成排的计算机上，枪口对准他的脸。“巴基！！！”史蒂夫大喊道，伸手想去抓巴基的肩膀。

枪口陡转，指向史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫倒抽一口凉气。巴基的表情一片空白，双眼毫无生气。

“ ** _Je suis fidele_** ** _！_** ** _Hail Hydra_** ** _！_** ** _Je n’ai pas deserte_**[1] _——_ ” 那个人的视线越过巴基，落在史蒂夫身上。瞪大双眼。“我的妈呀！”他的英语口音极重。

巴基将枪口压回到那人的脑袋上。他安静了。史蒂夫用力吞了吞口水，走上前，“你是谁？”

“我没有姓名。”那人回答：“我就是九头蛇。”

“这是什么地方，你在跟谁说话？”

“全世界。”男人颤抖地回答，却露出骄傲的笑容。“我是口与耳。我就是九头蛇。”

通讯网络在无数的电脑屏幕上不断闪烁，速度太快，语言太多，史蒂夫无法理解。“你是个中继站。”他猜测：“服务于哪里……北非？整个地中海地区？”

“全世界！”那人哑声说道，声音弱下去，因为巴基抬膝压住他的大腿。“其他人都像懦夫一样逃了，我却忠诚无畏。信息进来必须及时转发出去。你们攻击我们，我们却永不死亡——我们已经重整旗鼓。我还留在岗位上，因为我就是——”

“九头蛇，行啦，我们知道啦。”史蒂夫低吼，走到电脑终端前。手指滑过，这东西他基本上不懂——他还在努力使用自己的iPod。他看见了类似随机排列的编码、数字和字母——

“基地。”他意识到。“你发送接收信息的那些地点……全是九头蛇的基地，对不对？”

焦急扭曲了那人的脸。“他们说要摧毁这座塔，但这是我的岗位。我是口与耳。这里就是我的岗位。如果……如果我离开了，那我又是什么呢？”

同情夹杂着愤怒，在史蒂夫的内脏里翻搅。他又走近几步。“放开他吧。”巴基绷紧身体，抓着那人上衣的手握紧，枪口丝毫未动。“放开他吧，巴基。他不是敌人。他跟你一样，只是被他们利用了。”

巴基表情一动，视线从那人脸上移到史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫挺直背脊。“我们不做这种事，”他轻声说道：“我们不是那种人。我们不滥杀无辜，所以我们不——”

那瘦小男人突然扑向一侧，扯松了巴基抓在他衣服上的手。巴基被撞得后退了一步，刚好给了那人足够的空间从口袋里掏出手雷并将手指穿进拉环。“九头蛇万——”

史蒂夫扑上去，一把抓住对方的双手，试图阻止对方激活手雷。

同一时刻，巴基开枪。子弹擦过史蒂夫的太阳穴，正中那人眉心。脑后爆出鲜血，溅满了他身后的电脑屏幕。

紧咬牙关，史蒂夫缓缓将尸体放倒在地，小心翼翼地从攥紧的手指间取出手雷。刚将手雷安放在地，他就被一双粗暴的手拽起来。巴基抓住他的下颚，将史蒂夫的脸扭向他。巴基瞪大着双眼，眼里满是惊恐。

史蒂夫吞吞口水，刚想告诉他：“我没——”

握着他下巴的手突然抽走，紧跟着一拳将史蒂夫打得倒向一边。因为没料到又毫无防备，史蒂夫倒在电脑终端上，又立刻发现自己被人死死地按住，自己嘴里满是血腥味。巴基的金属手指用力钳着他的脖颈。他的肋骨，还很脆弱，正尖叫着抗议。

“别再，”巴基的嗓音就在他耳边，近得足以让史蒂夫感觉到了他的呼吸：“干涉我。”

然后他消失了，出了控制室的大门。史蒂夫又花了点时间，对着终端机咳嗽了几声后，才挣扎着爬起身。地板上，那个瘦小的男人，正无神地瞪视着前方，看着自己的鲜血和脑浆顺着他倾注了毕生精力的电脑终端，滴答、滴答地往下淌着。

 

 

他们又在奔跑，这次却是沿着曲折的街道，位于……巴基也不知道是哪里。史蒂夫就在他身边，他们正脚步不停地跑着。

有人在追他们，巴基却并不害怕。因为他正忙着触摸史蒂夫，将他抓在两手间。他们的身体不断地碰触又分开。时间总是不够让他得到自己所渴望的。他将史蒂夫推进各式各样的店铺里，想要找到一间后屋，然后他们就可以……却总是有人。其中的一些人也开始追赶他们。他们跑过窄窄的走廊，撞开无数门扉。建筑不断变换着年代，某间舞厅、某间电脑实验室、某间迪斯科舞厅，他甚至都不认识，但他才不在乎，他需要触摸史蒂夫。

他们冲进一条小巷时，他再也忍不住了。他将史蒂夫推到墙上。他们的膝盖碰到一起。

“天呀，巴基，你就不能先忍五分钟吗？”不管语气怎么样恼火，史蒂夫都正仰着头对他微笑，还是垂头看着他？巴基不确定。

他努力想吻史蒂夫，可他戴着面具。当他拽开带子时，追赶他们的人已经到达了小巷。他们又开始奔跑。巴基咒骂着他们，用俄语、法语和希伯来语，史蒂夫开始大笑。

梦境开始消逝，巴基想着 _，_ **不要，不要，先不要，我还没** **——**

梦醒了，他身在突尼斯。他们找到了一间待售的空房子。巴基破坏门锁时，史蒂夫看起来很不高兴。但在经历了摩洛哥那半场灾难后，他们需要有个能休息的地方。

他的阴茎又硬了。更糟的是，他的皮肤变得敏感异常。就像刚从急冻舱出来的前五分钟，一切都疼痛而崭新。令人费解。梦里并不是……他们根本没接过吻！

可他想啊。他想要许多自己不理解也说不清楚的东西。

他转过头。

史蒂夫就趴睡在房间的另一边——他们俩又拒绝睡床铺了。史蒂夫脱得只剩一件白色背心和一条四角裤。那身衣服紧贴着他的身体曲线，几乎掩藏不住其下的身躯。在小货车里时，巴基已经看过史蒂夫的裸体了。但当时他更多关注的是隐藏的追踪器，并没想过只为观看而观看。

此刻他正在看。

天太黑了，没法看清史蒂夫的脸。但巴基能看见那睫毛闭合后形成的阴影、深粉色的嘴唇。史蒂夫交叠的双臂，就枕在头下，健壮的后背，随着呼吸起伏。

他很高壮，比巴基还壮。可他从没有利用这一点——他也不会利用这一点。天呀，有某种东西在巴基全身流窜，最后落到胃里。史蒂夫不会伤害他。巴基可以……可以让他靠近，靠近到触手可及。也许可以让史蒂夫摸他？他立刻白了脸，不，不，有太多地方他都很弱。

思绪一转，他想到了去摸史蒂夫。他以双眼描绘过史蒂夫背部起伏的曲线，幻想着自己的手沿着相同的路线抚摸而下。

就是那里。 **哦，是的** 。那种闪电般的战栗感又回来了。巴基任由自己的眼睛不断变焦，饱览史蒂夫舒展的身躯。流连一番过后，又躲回自己的脑海里。幻想着自己爬过地板，压在史蒂夫身上，跨骑着他，双膝贴在史蒂夫腰身的凹陷里。

腰胯猛地向上，弓起身体。这具躯体记得头脑不记得的事——巴基从前这样做过，他记不起细节了，但动作回归到身体上。他的手指钻进裤带里。

自己的阴茎……是正常的，他想着。他十分熟悉人体结构，熟知攻击哪里可以让一个人无力还击。这个——他手里的这段坚硬又柔软的肉，是最不堪一击的地方。有许多许多的末梢神经，特别是在接近顶端的地方。

似乎末梢神经太多了——他开始捏得太狠了，不得不憋住声音。 **资产悄然无声** **。**

他避开那个念头（记忆？）和嘴里橡胶的味道，眼睛专注地落在史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫是真实的。史蒂夫是跟巴基脑袋里循环往复的那个念头/记忆最不沾边的东西。史蒂夫是呼吸、是肌肉、是体热、是某种独特的气息——巴基只要用鼻子深深地吸气，就能在房间的每个角落里捕捉到那残存的香气。那气息驱赶走了橡胶的味道，将巴基的注意力重新带回到阴茎上。

手指笨拙地乱摸着，太干涩了，直到顶端渗出了一缕液体，随后便顺滑了。巴基躺在地上，曲起一条腿，展开双膝给自己更多的空间。移动手指。上腹的肌肉绷紧了又放松，放松了又绷紧。他任自己的手跟着那节奏，抬起又落下，更快地移动。

睡梦中，史蒂夫动了一下。巴基僵住，屏息。他能在自己的阴茎上感觉到自己的心跳，正抵着自己的手指脉动。压力在小腹里累积，忍住不移动自己的腰或手变成了一件力气活。那是最单纯的本能——他曾见过将这种事施加在囚犯身上，为了从生理和心理上同时击溃他们。他自己从没做过，因为他被化学阉割过，但他知道那样做会有怎样的效力。

他不想让史蒂夫认为巴基要那样对待他——史蒂夫也算不上是囚犯。史蒂夫——如他一直告诉巴基的——是自己的……朋友。

可……他撒谎了。之前是撒谎巴基吻了他的事。然后是巴基爱上他的事。

至少，巴基认为他在撒谎。除了史蒂夫的说辞外，巴基其实也没有别的证据……他不记得吻过史蒂夫。可他觉得……在梦里……他是想吻史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫是巴基这（二十天， **二十一天？）** 人生中唯一的真实。可，如果史蒂夫撒谎了，那……那巴基也不知道该怎么办了。但巴基知道自己还不想去应付这个可能性。

这时，史蒂夫不动了，后脑对着巴基。他的脖颈很柔软，长着金色的毛发，还带着淡淡的淤青。那是前一天在摩洛哥巴基捏出来的。在自己的幻想里，巴基将脸埋在那里，嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的皮肤。张开嘴，品味着那些痕迹。

紧咬牙关，硬逼自己又等了三十秒。

当他终于……终于再次开始抚摸自己，背脊弓起，整个身体都妥协了。他所有的训练与条件反射，都被欢愉一扫而空。自有记忆以来，他第一次感知到了身体的每个部分——每寸皮肤，每寸扭曲的肌肉——一起抽紧，欲求不满，渴望释放。

同时，他亦身在别处——他躺在突尼斯那栋房子的地板上，大海湿咸的气息从窗外飘来。而后，他在另一个房间里，那里更凉快、更吵杂，能听见屋外汽车的鸣笛声。史蒂夫也和他在‘另一个房间’里，但更瘦小，正吃力地呼吸。巴基想去揉搓他的后背，亲吻他的脖子，想把史蒂夫塞在自己身下直到他暖和起来……但他没有那么做。他留在房间的这一边，一手捂着嘴，挺动腰胯，让湿液洒在自己的小腹与指节上。

在‘另一个房间’里，他的手掌因白天的体力活而粗糙干裂。但在‘这个房间’里，它们光滑并带着金属的滋味。

慢慢地，‘另一个房间’消失了。他被丢在了这具身体里，正努力安静地喘息，手还半握着软了的阴茎。此刻它异常敏感，手指的每一下痉挛都让他战栗。他又多做了一小会儿，拼命想紧紧抓住那份完整无缺的感觉。

房间对面，史蒂夫正毫无觉察地沉睡着。巴基喘息着、望着他，然后悄然起身去找布巾。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 此文为法语，意为：“我是信徒！九头蛇万岁！我没有叛变——”


	3. Chapter 3

相较于纽约和华府，意大利自史蒂夫上次看到它后并没发生太大变化。虽然他们只是路过劳军慰问了一次，但这里一直是淫秽与美丽并存——他曾经想偷偷溜出去看看西斯廷大教堂、大卫雕像，甚至是罗马斗兽场。

当然，他们没有去看，而那些古迹也都还在。也许……也许，有一天——

他甩开这个念头。比起那些深埋的艺术热情，此刻他有更重要的事要做。

这里的一些街道看起来与七十年前无异，这让史蒂夫很欣慰。这旅途正变成一场怪异的自动归航——他的头脑时常搞不清他们到底身处在哪个年代，非要等到某辆高档摩托车咆哮而过，或是某架民航客机从头顶上呼啸升空，他才能重新记起。

而身边的巴基似乎没有这样的心理断层……可另一方面是：巴基的脸上甚少有表情，除非是在夜里突然惊醒。而在白天的这种时刻，他会僵住身体，面部松弛，双眼看着某些并不存在的东西，随后又会突然变回自己。有时，只是一分钟，有时，可能要二十分钟。

到目前为止，这种情况只发生在他们独处的时候。如果不是巴基对他的信任达到了某种程度，就是史蒂夫本身触发了那些偶发症状。

事情远不只是失忆症或是战争疲劳症这么简单。那些病没一样能让巴基做出冬日战士所做的那些事，而且巴基的状况也远远超出了史蒂夫对洗脑或精神控制的认知范围。巴基移动的姿态非同寻常，绝不能简单归因于那条金属手臂。他的嗓音变了，变化后的声音完全不同于史蒂夫记忆中的样子。

只除了时不时地，某个姿态或某一下歪头、一些细微之处还是纯巴基式的。还有，他从河里救出了史蒂夫。七十年间不论他们对他做过什么，他都设法突破了。

史蒂夫已不是第一次希望自己可以联系上山姆或娜塔莎。山姆在退伍军人协会工作，而娜塔莎……好吧……史蒂夫还不知道是什么或是谁让娜塔莎变成现在这样，但他能猜到对于这件事她能说点什么。

可他也能猜到，去联系他们的想法会让现在的巴基有什么样的反应。目前，他在航母上给史蒂夫造成的外伤已经恢复，但史蒂夫毫不怀疑，如果受到了惊吓，巴基会再次消失不见。而且，如果巴基不想让人找到，史蒂夫百分之百怀疑自己是否能追踪到他。

荒谬地是，他们落进了某种循环里——每隔两天他们就转移到新的落脚点。这些落脚点从不在同一个城市里，甚至常常都不在同一个国家里。不论他们落脚在哪里，史蒂夫都会拿出自己那些不断增加的稿纸。有为巴基画的画，有他在路上尽可能顺手画下来的地图，外加一大堆拉巴特中继站数据的打印稿。

一百页密密麻麻的密码函件。有了足够多的时间，史蒂夫虽然不是什么特别聪明的人，但还是能破译一份密码电文的。这项工作缓慢冗长而乏味，所以他要盘腿坐下舒适地做。

脑子里，有个愧疚的声音在悄声低语，说破译密码要比弄明白巴基容易多了。

史蒂夫努力破译密码，感到过于挫败搞不定时就画上一幅画。与此同时，巴基就在他们找来过夜的破屋子里悄无声息地移动着。他从窗口往外看着街道，用一成不变的怀疑态度分析每个路过的人。他重复翻看着史蒂夫给他的那些画稿，每张画稿上都被贴心地标上了“吉姆·马里塔”、“山姆·威尔逊”或是“伊莉莎·巴恩斯，你的母亲”。对于描绘他们童年的画，他没表现出什么兴趣，反而将注意力集中到了神盾局与九头蛇的前任和现任成员的身上。他问起过他们在军中的时光，但当史蒂夫开始讲吉姆和挪威牧羊人的故事时，他开始变得不耐烦。他不吃东西，除非史蒂夫亲手把食物放到他面前；他不睡觉，除非史蒂夫也去睡（尽管这样，他还是坚决拒绝使用床铺。）；他不洗澡，似乎也注意不到流血的指节这种小伤，除非史蒂夫指出。但他每天早晨都做徒手体操，就像上了发条，不管他们是不是花了大半夜的时间从西西里岛游到意大利海岸。他不让史蒂夫离开他的视线半步。

时常，史蒂夫在译码过程中一抬头，就会看见巴基正以史蒂夫对那些密码的同等专注看着他，然后又飞快地别开眼。这又是一件事——眼神接触。史蒂夫注意到，即使在他们交谈的时候，巴基也总是直视史蒂夫眼睛下偏右一点的地方，从不直视史蒂夫的眼睛。

 **我的天啊** _，_ 史蒂夫想， **他们到底对你做了什么，巴基？**

就这样，他们一路向北，穿过了帕尔米、阿维利诺和蒙泰菲亚斯科内。史蒂夫不知道巴基是否正跟随着体内的某种归航信标，抑或是出于战略考量。但，北方跟其他任何方向一样，都是个好方向，它给史蒂夫赢得了破译密码的时间。

在费拉拉，他终于破译成功。

他坐在散落的纸张中，他的破译尝试从‘不大可能’到‘根本不可能’散落了一地。他尝试了四方密码法和凯撒密码。虽然他得出了表格法的完整图表，但也是徒然。史蒂夫觉得自己快要虚脱了，他已经花了三天时间尝试遍了各种长度的维吉尼亚密码，并开始使用 ** _九头蛇_**[①]作关键词，尝试了所有排序。

肯定是某种相对简单的东西，因为有太多的人需要在全球各地使用同一个密码收发消息。他们很可能是基于某个基本规律修改关键词。只要他能找出哪怕一个……

他试了 **神盾局**[②]。

**电文开始：东南象限区所有现役部队——**

“我明白啦！”史蒂夫大叫一声，开始狂写。东象限区红色警报立即转移所有敏感资料。“巴基！巴基，我想我弄明白啦，我刚刚破译出——”

他噼里啪啦地说着转过拐角，看见了眼前的那一幕。巴基裸着上身，显然他那件紧身背心已经太汗湿肮脏到连他自己都忍受不了了。他正在——史蒂夫也不知道他正在干什么。巴基的一条腿伸向身后，另一条腿勾住他牢牢按在地板上的金属手臂，那只血肉的手抬起来伸向天花板。史蒂夫在中央公园里见到过别人做类似的柔术伸展动作，但不是这种……级别的。

巴基身体的每一段肌肉都被拉伸到了极限，在皮肤下高高地凸起。他闭着双眼，表情与肌肉一样紧绷。

史蒂夫呆站在门口，瞠目结舌，难以置信地看着巴基缓缓前移重心，直到向后伸的脚抬离地板，他所有的平衡都落在那条金属手臂上。他从手肘上摘下另一条腿，将两条腿都提到半空中——慢慢地，慢慢地——直到他倒立起来劈开双腿，依旧靠一只手维持着平衡。

一滴汗液沿着他隆起的肩膀流下来。悬而欲坠。因巴基肌肉的拉伸而不停地颤动，最后啪嗒一声落在地板上。

史蒂夫呆站在原地，直到巴基完成所能想象出的所有角度的反转平衡。终于，他坐下来，脚掌相贴，双膝分向两侧，双肩垂下，卸掉从头到尾保持的僵硬姿态。他抬头看向史蒂夫，头发落在脸上，黏贴着汗湿的皮肤。

史蒂夫突然意识到自己的身体变热了。他一定满脸通红。他磕磕巴巴地说：“我破、破译了，有、有一个关键密码，然、然后我、我觉得我破译了。我、你应该过来看看，如果你……做完了的话。”

“好的。”巴基说，还是看着他。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地逃出房间，回到自己的那堆纸张里。他坐在地上，看着那些数字和字母良久，心跳如雷。

这欲求不能现在出现。史蒂夫有更重要的事需要去做，是要比一段年代久远、暧昧不清的……年少情动（如果真算得上的话）更重大上百倍的事。对史蒂夫而言，青春期是一段艰难异常的时光——妈妈刚刚开始病重，这令她的收入更加微薄，让他们的境况雪上加霜。

于是，自己对好友的偷偷钟情在当时真算不上什么大事。此刻在史蒂夫胸口里敲打的那份炙热——与他刚满十六岁的那年夏天所感觉到的一模一样。那时，史蒂夫的整个世界就在巴基宽阔的臂膀之间。

对此，史蒂夫从不曾表达过什么。自他长大成人，巴基的臂弯里总是有女孩子。有那么一段时间，史蒂夫以为他最终会成为那种坚决不娶、半‘嫁’给左邻右舍寡妇们的单身汉。随后佩吉出现了，让人大大地松了口气。在那时候，事情就是这样的：不论你心里怎么天马行空，你都会娶上个女人。其他的……都不作数。

现在也不作数。天呀，巴基就在另一间屋子里，一脑袋的打打杀杀。所以，哪怕就是那样想想他，也会让史蒂夫觉得自己很渣。

抖抖身体，他取下别在耳后的铅笔，埋头继续工作。

 

 

起初，在史蒂夫的身边总是令人难以言喻地紧张。要表现得像个人类，如果不像，史蒂夫就会露出担忧的表情，所以巴基努力记住要以正确的间隔眨眼，每隔一会儿就告诉史蒂夫自己饿了或是渴了，哪怕他根本就没有注意到那种感觉。一切都是值得的，因为史蒂夫会安下心来，会重新拿他当正常的普通人对待，就像他是个人。

这感觉满足了巴基身体里的某种饥渴，那饥渴远比对食物的渴望更深刻。他看着史蒂夫的姿态，看着史蒂夫与人交谈的样子，尽管巴基还没打算与他人互动。他们都不是史蒂夫。他们才不会时常那么宽容他的……付出的心血。

史蒂夫总是忽略那些时刻，因为他想要巴基变成他的旧友——他看着巴基，先于‘巴基’看见了一个真正的人。

有那么多东西要记住，以至于他都开始使用前主人们为任务报告植入（字面意思？）自己大脑的分类系统了。有事实记忆，经多重来源确认，他的名字叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，是史蒂夫和博物馆说的。在死去之前他是一名二战时期的士兵。（现实无法信任，系统崩溃。）

接下来是‘史蒂夫记忆’，是史蒂夫告诉他的事。巴基·巴恩斯是一个与史蒂夫一起长大的好人。他们是朋友。（只是朋友）

然后出现了那些梦。他会通通无视，将它们塞进盒子里。但它们又疯狂滋长，蔓延到所有其它分类里。经常，在梦里他是‘曾经的巴基’，常常他又是冬日战士；有时候梦境会跟随某次任务的路线，感觉完整而真实。有时候又会扭曲成性幻想。

针对史蒂夫。专门针对史蒂夫的性幻想。

那些梦除了令他勃起之外，还混乱到让人挫败。那些事真的发生过吗？他真的曾在一块浮冰上将嘴唇压在史蒂夫的下颚边缘上吗？史蒂夫说‘没有’，说巴基只是在喝醉了那次吻过他，而且那次也不重要。（为什么不重要？）他是否曾用双手（两只人类的手）沿着史蒂夫裹着军装的后背滑上去，用指甲嵌进他强壮的背脊里？还是都是他自己顺手创造出来的？这似乎又不可能——他是冬日战士，是资产，是杀手；他脑袋里的那片血腥土壤里又怎么可能生得出柔情似水的东西来？

他们是不是曾在一起过，而今史蒂夫不想在一起了所以撒了谎？都已经过了那么久了——可又不是。已经两年了，或是七十年，或是某些巴基记不起来只能依靠他们每次从柜子里把他拉出来、电活过来而逐渐获得的模糊的时间跨度感。（时间是不可信的。）

这个念头在他的心里化了脓，就像一道不能碰触的丑陋伤口。都不重要。他有个任务，全部由他自己的脑袋里拼凑而出——他想知道九头蛇对他做了什么，他要让他们付出代价。不是你死，便是我亡。

他目前没什么有用的资源。只有些从摩洛哥高塔警卫室里得来的武器弹药，从周边世界嗡嗡乱跑的隐形信息里偶然获得的情报，还有史蒂夫。

的确不算多，但他是冬日战士。不论如何捉襟见肘，他总能完成任务。

（只除了一次。）

如今他们行动起来更容易了些——欧洲对他俩来说都是熟悉的土地，很好融入。虽然各国的边境线自巴基上次来后又有了变化，但史蒂夫看得懂地图，而巴基知道如何大隐于市不留痕迹。

史蒂夫破译出的密码将他们带到了斯洛文尼亚。九头蛇一定已经意识到传输塔被毁，因为当他们到达这个基地——建在悬崖上，面朝大海，岩壁上有开凿出来的水下隧道——这里显然已经经过了疏散。只有基本人员还在。停在装卸码头前的货车上有神盾局的标志，这让史蒂夫的嘴巴扭曲起来。

巴基收起枪，匕首出鞘。史蒂夫碰碰他的手臂，巴基被吓到，打开他的手。这种情况在过去几周里发生过几次——不经意的皮肤相触，偶尔长时间地靠近，他一直努力不将其视作威胁。（或是其他什么意思……）

从前，人们随意碰触他，无需询问，甚至看都不用看他，就像随手拿起某个工具或关上某扇门。但史蒂夫的碰触从未随意。

史蒂夫对巴基亮出手心，“如果我们让某些人活着，对我们来说更有用，对吗？”他低语道：“我们可以盘问他们。”

巴基歪过头，然后点点头。他突然想到，史蒂夫是觉得这么做会是种慈悲。但，就巴基的经验来看，速死要比被俘慈悲太多了。巴基的主人们才不在乎慈悲不慈悲呢。

史蒂夫皱着眉，还看着他呢。“小心点，好吗？”他轻声说道。

 **你也是** **。** 话跑到巴基的嗓子里，却在到达嘴巴之前就死掉了。它们让人困惑。它们并不重要。

但史蒂夫的慈悲显然也是有限度的。他自己先杀了最先遇见的两个守卫，扭断了他们的脖子。巴基发现自己缩在后面，在分析史蒂夫的动作。就史蒂夫的体型而言，他意外的轻巧。但，他有种站着不动等对手冲过来的习惯。巴基认为，之前，自己犯了错误。之前，在与史蒂夫短兵相接时，他应该退后并使用长程武器，绕圈、绕圈，直到史蒂夫失衡，然后——

他突然回过神。胃里在翻搅，剧烈到他觉得自己就要吐了。可他却甩出一把匕首，刺穿一个正从营房后门里走出来的九头蛇的喉咙，然后又用另一把匕首砍倒了一个想从侧翼靠近史蒂夫的人。

警铃大作。巴基收起匕首，抬手从肩上摘下M16[③]——品质低劣，容易在沙漠气候中卡弹，但又因使用广泛所以补充子弹不成问题。如果这是一次常规任务，他会退进身后建筑的阴影里，再逐一射杀目标。

但，史蒂夫在月光里，正与围上来的守卫搏斗。响应警报的第一波人员出现，隐藏在建筑物之间，巴基迅速逐一射杀，并节约子弹。

就在他一次次开枪的过程中，那种熟悉的冰冷剥离感降临到他身上。那感觉有点像他正漂浮着，但只是从肉体上飘开了一点点。他注意到枪压在肩上的后坐力，自动校正目标。每颗子弹都自动飞向那些在劫难逃的生命。

第一波敌人倒下，巴基立刻前行。行走间重新给枪上膛。这个基地的布局十分眼熟。（自己曾经到过这里？无所谓。）分布在四周的营房和警卫室是潜艇港上方指挥中心的缓冲带。巴基直奔那个方向而去，途中从一个快死的人手里夺过一把卡拉什尼科夫[④]，并用那把枪结果了他。有了性能更优越的武器。他突然有点想念专门负责在任务中递给他优质装备的人（人们？），可随后他记起也是那些人将他带回到那张椅子上的。

今夜，也许那些人就在这座基地里。

他继续前进。

主建筑为地上三层，地下可能要大两倍。贴着一栋较小的建筑——车库，应该存有汽油和其它易燃液体——他透过瞄准镜观察建筑的窗内。二三层显示无人，但第一层的窄窗后面有多个目标在移动。他开枪，至少五人死，若干人伤。就此，建筑的这一侧清场，目标们不是隐蔽，就是逃去了地下楼层。

恍惚间，他意识到史蒂夫在他下方的地面上移动，正朝那栋建筑而去。巴基跳下去，紧随其后。

在指挥中心的一层，他们几乎没遇到任何阻力。巴基将卡拉什尼科夫扛在肩上，掏出一把格洛克[⑤]，射杀从掩体后冒出来的人。他听见史蒂夫正说着什么，却没有理会。没人会跟执行任务中的资产讲话。

一声爆炸，炸塌了右侧的墙壁，他踉跄地倒向一边，一只耳朵暂时失聪，充满了单一的鸣音。他起身抖掉碎石，眯起眼，看向坍塌的墙壁内。是伺服器库。不是最原始的，但很可能是一个更高级的中转器。有人想保护情报，用了多重塑胶炸药想摧毁主伺服器。

只有其中一个引爆了。较大的还在原位，是匆忙间贴上的。有用。

踏过碎石，枪杀掩埋其间还在挣扎的人，巴基剥下没炸的塑胶炸药。这是一种通过撞击触发的爆炸装置。地上的人大约是想在安全距离以外射中它，但枪开早了。

小心地拿上塑胶炸药，巴基大步走回到大厅，直奔电梯而去。它们都会被锁死，升降梯天井可能有大量防止入侵的保安措施。掏出最大的一把刀，他蹲跪在紧闭的电梯门边，将刀插进门缝里，将电梯门强行分开约半寸宽的缝隙，这个缝隙足够巴基将手指伸进去彻底将门拉开。

他一手按住电梯门，将塑胶炸药丢进电梯井里。

才刚让电梯门合上，一只手就抓住他的肩膀，在拽他。震惊于已经有人靠得这么近了，他猛然转身……结果差点来不及阻止自己朝史蒂夫的脑袋送上一颗子弹。

史蒂夫满头大汗，面色通红，金色的头发上沾着碎石粉末。“你到底在干什么啊！”他喊叫着。听起来几不可闻——巴基的右耳还没有恢复功能。

自己在做什么？巴基朝四下看看。离他们最近的区域里倒着三个目标：两个已经死了，一个快死了。身后，电梯门因电梯井下的爆炸发出哀鸣。现在他们可以安全地下去了。史蒂夫以为他在干什么？

“下面可能有囚犯！”史蒂夫在喊叫。“他们可能像关押你一样关押着什么人！而你想就这样不管不顾地把他们全炸死？”

巴基才刚刚有足够的时间思考，如果下面有人跟他一样，那他们大概就活该被炸死（他们甚至会非常感激），突然他的全部注意力都集中到史蒂夫身后——一个目标已经穿过伺服器室墙上的大洞，瞄准了史蒂夫的脑袋。

她开了枪。

子弹击中了巴基的金属手。他甚至都不记得自己将手放到那里——他的移动速度超出了自己想象的极限，一把捧住史蒂夫的后脑，将史蒂夫搂向他，扭身以身体遮住。

他们倒在地上，顺势一滚。史蒂夫率先举枪，两颗子弹飞进那女人的胸口里，致命的一颗正中眉心。

真是，巴基意识模糊地想着，漂亮的一击。

 

 

他们开着一辆政府的车跨过意大利边境溜回去，车上没有俘虏，只有成堆的文件，还有身后燃烧的基地，冲天的怒焰。

副驾驶座上，巴基一动不动，直视前方的公路。对史蒂夫的嗓音，甚至是碰触尝试，没有任何反应。就像他根本不存在一样。

等他们靠近了费拉拉，他开始逐渐摆脱这种状态，困惑地看着经过的街道。他望着史蒂夫，眼中的神情近乎恐惧。可以理解——巴基曾说他想起了冰冷的感觉，还有一个充满了冰的黑暗房间。鉴于史蒂夫是通过冻结才来到这个世纪的，可以推断出九头蛇也一定一直对巴基做类似的事……每当他们用不着他的时候。

在七十年间，任务成功就意味着回到冰霜之中。

轻轻地，史蒂夫并没有说太多，他跟巴基讲起初次邂逅索尔时听到的阿斯嘉德传说。中途，他开始怀疑自己是否应该跟一个与现实几乎没什么联系的人讲那种天马行空的异域神话；但讲故事似乎有帮助，或者巴基只是自然而然地摆脱了在基地里时落入的迷茫状态。

那感觉太让人震撼了，在搁倒一个守卫后，抬头就看见巴基在基地里如入无人之境，冷酷无情，双眼一眨不眨。山姆·威尔逊的话在史蒂夫的脑海里回荡： **他就是你一直以来不断阻止的那种人。**

史蒂夫赶走那些念头。他们收集起重要的情报——那些密码函件显示这个基地曾收藏过冬日战士。走在基地的走道上，史蒂夫又一次被震惊了，震惊于这场‘疾病’有多么深入腠理——有些上层的建筑里都挂着神盾局的官方标志，几乎所有的控制室都有视频图像采集比对器[⑥]，但是地下的一切却都是纯九头蛇的。

在地下层，或者说是在爆炸后的残骸里，他们找到了文件，是有人认为重要到要锁起来而不是销毁的真实文件。很可能还有数码副本，所以纸制版本就被遗忘了。

如果不是想亲手将其活活打死，史蒂夫简直想感谢没毁掉这些文件的人。

他们扔了那辆偷来的货车，溜回到租住的房间里。此刻已经时值第二天的伊始，史蒂夫有了那种任务后惯有的疲惫却又难受的清醒感。通常他会自己想办法宣泄掉——在咆哮突击队时，有这种情况得谢天谢地，他可以站第一班岗，让其他人爬进铺盖卷里。而现在，这种感觉只会令他倍感孤独——无用地呆坐着，而别人却都能得到应得的休息。

巴基似乎也不累。他们回到房间里，他犹豫了一下后开始拆解收纳武器。他依旧僵着身体，肌肉紧绷，动作暴力。史蒂夫小心留他去完成他的‘自定任务’，自己开始去翻他们带回来的那一大包秘密文件。

每本文件的封面上都印着九头蛇的标志和 ** _проект Потусторонний полный_**[⑦]的字样。史蒂夫先用手机拍下这些词，然后翻开文件夹，里面的文件大多都很陈旧，纸张泛黄，纸边脆弱，不是用德文（史蒂夫几乎不认识）就是用西里尔字母书写（史蒂夫一个都不认识）。文件上能找到的最早的日期是1958年3月，最晚的是1979年。

一张照片在他翻页时掉落出来。上面是一个五十多岁的男人，穿着英国上校的军服，神态骄傲。它肯定是被夹在某份任务报告上的——史蒂夫看过、写过太多这种东西，所以不论用任何语言书写他都认识那种格式。这人，他想，叫威廉姆·本尼迪克特·阿德勒。上面有日期并多次提及一个叫蒂尔加藤的地方。史蒂夫觉得，自己记得战后那里曾像德国的众多省份一样由英国管理。当时的那些超级大国，就像厨房里挤进了太多的厨师为争夺空间就用手肘撞人一样，将德国彻底瓜分了。

他又发现了一张照片。这次是一个续着浓重小胡子的男人的彩照。画质低劣，此人的五官模糊不清。

史蒂夫皱着眉合上文件，抓住固定纸页的左下角，开始用力晃动。

照片雪片一样落出来，滑下桌脚，落在地上。巴基——刚刚回到房间里——突然驻足。“那是什么？”

“不知道。”史蒂夫跪下身，开始收集起照片，翻过那些扣着的。差不多有一打照片——大部分都是男人，也有几个女人。有些显然是科学家，其他人都穿着西装制服坐在旗帜之前。还有一两张案底照。

他刚将事情联系在一起，绝望地希望它们都回到文件夹里，希望这个文件夹永远尘封在海底，巴基却狠狠击碎了他的幻想。

“我杀了他们。”

史蒂夫抬起头，巴基捡起落在桌上的两张照片。蹲跪在地板上的史蒂夫看不见是谁的。“你想起来了？”史蒂夫问道，感觉自己要吐了。

“没。但我知道是我干的。” 巴基眨眨眼，视线落到地板上，在史蒂夫身边蹲下，史蒂夫强忍住一把抓起这些照片全部藏起来的冲动。史蒂夫一动也不能动，痛苦地看着巴基用指尖轻轻拨开那些照片，此刻他的动作如此犹豫，如此脆弱——与之前史蒂夫所见识的风卷残云似的暴力截然相反。

所有照片顶部都有一个小洞，就像是它们曾经被钉在什么东西上后又被取下收起。史蒂夫控制不住地想象着原因——刺杀目标的图片被钉在每个人都能看见的地方，或是一整墙完成的任务。

是九头蛇的军官们可以为之举杯的纪念品。这个念头让他的血液发烫。

他又翻过一张照片，突然惊觉那是霍华德！霍华德·史塔克！这张照片看起来像是从某本杂志上裁下来的。霍华德的脸上还挂着那个表情——那个杜根曾经称之为‘风骚妖孽’的表情。无疑，全国上下曾有多少女孩挂起过这张照片。

史蒂夫无法控制地发出微弱的、痛苦的声音。巴基立刻看向他，又看向霍华德的照片。“他是……一个朋友。”史蒂夫告诉他。“他是我们的朋友，战时的朋友。 ”

巴基瞪着霍华德的脸，史蒂夫能看出他正在努力回忆。看着他这样太痛苦了——史蒂夫一边绝望地想要巴基脑袋里的那堵墙出现裂缝，可另一边又是二十年间死去的人们，就这样散落在他们面前……

“如果你想不起来也没关系。”他说道。巴基扔下手中的照片。

“别他妈的告诉我没关系，”他瞪着史蒂夫低吼，霍地站起身，“是我杀了他。”

“不是你！”史蒂夫强调。“你与霍华德一见如故，你永远也不会伤害他。”

“但我他妈的做了，不是吗？”巴基将双手插进过长的头发里用力向后扯，手指卡在缠结的发结里，他瑟缩了一下。“他们让我去杀他，我就……我就杀了。我为什么要这样做？他们有给我武器。我可以反抗他们。”

“他们会杀了你。”

巴基发出被扼死般的笑声，“也许他们真该杀了我。”

“不、不许这样说！”从一开始史蒂夫就在恐惧这一刻。如果他对自己足够诚实，其实自左拉的实验室开始他就一直在恐惧这一刻。“我了解你。他们夺走了一个好人，我所认识的最好的一个人，他们强迫他变成了冬日战士。”

“怎么弄的？！”巴基开始来回踱步，不断张开捏紧拳头，金属手臂嘶嘶作响——他徒手接子弹时把它弄坏了，以史蒂夫无法理解、也不知该如何问起的方式。“我不知道。‘他们强迫我变成这样’是什么意思？我不是……他们到底做了什么？！！”

现在轮到史蒂夫了：“我不知道。”随后突然愣住，因为巴基踉跄了一下，瞪大双眼看着他。

“你他妈的应该知道！！！”他吼道。“你应该能告诉我！这是我跟着你的全部理由！你他妈的怎么能不——”

他几乎是在唾骂，全身的肌肉全部紧绷起来。浓重的胡须下的嘴角皮肤还沾着血污——他似乎并没有注意到那血和他的头发已经缠结到了什么地步，还有他最近两周一直穿着的那身衣服已经有多难闻了。

史蒂夫注意到了，并努力忽视。这是自己的朋友啊,是自己最好的朋友啊；可同时这个蓬头垢面、指甲缝都沾着血的人又完全是一个陌生人；是一个受害者的照片就散落在他们脚下的陌生人。

在与巴基逃亡的这几周里，史蒂夫已经学会了小心翼翼——不带任何威胁性的姿态，完全不会被解读为暴力的手势——但此刻，头一次，他没有如此，他站起身。而巴基看到了，看到了史蒂夫直视这个血腥陌生人的样子。

房间里紧绷的气氛陡然而断，巴基袭向史蒂夫的喉咙。

金属手钳住史蒂夫的气管，史蒂夫撞在墙壁上。木料碎裂，声音响亮。史蒂夫任由冲击力带着将他们倒向一侧，力道大到巴基也撞在墙上。

巴基的脸扭曲起来，咆哮一声，猛然提膝。史蒂夫用膝盖挡住，同时双手攥住巴基的手腕，试图找到着力点，找到某些方法能弄开紧握的金属手。他的呼吸已经被彻底截断了，如果巴基不肯松手，他马上就要失去意识了。

巴基的另一只拳头打向他，史蒂夫太阳穴挨了一拳，力量大到让巴基钳在他脖子上的手都松脱了。史蒂夫趁机用尽全力打开金属手臂。他感觉自己的指节破了，但他自由了。

退后，他深吸了口气，粗喘着说：“巴基，停下！”

巴基追过来。他们在房间里不停地移动，不断挥拳，闪躲阻挡，史蒂夫永远处于防御状态。巴基的动作毫无章法，就像一面由蛮力构成的墙。如果史蒂夫想的话，可以在几秒内就狠狠打倒巴基。

但他没有。在没有无辜者需要保护的情况下，史蒂夫最不想做的就是伤到巴基。

他试图在粗喘的间隙表达出这个意思，此时他的前臂已经出现淤青，指节一片血红：“巴基！你没必要……这样做，你不是……这种人。这本来就不是你的……错！”

巴基将他逼到墙边，史蒂夫绝望地用锁臂技控制住他。他们脸对着脸，鼻尖几乎贴在一起。史蒂夫以眼神锁定巴基的视线，说道：“你是个好人，我了解你，你是我见过最好的人——”

巴基用头狠狠撞了他。史蒂夫没有防备，所以这一下正中前额中央，视野里突然一片白光。

他仰倒在地，残留的协调能力让他只来得及用双臂护住前胸和小腹，而此刻巴基落下的钢铁拳头对准了他的胸骨。

在他之上，巴基的脸痛苦地扭曲着。“骗子。”他嘶声喊道：“你他妈就是个骗子！”

史蒂夫用脚勾住巴基的膝窝，将他带倒。他们在地板上缠斗起来。身下，巴基那些受害者的照片翻转卷曲。史蒂夫更强些，更壮些，但他受制于自身的不愿全力还击，结果两拳打在头上，被打得头昏眼花。

地板上，几道划痕，破碎的桌子，后来碎落的玻璃，巴基用双膝扣住史蒂夫的两腿，史蒂夫的双腕被按在了头两侧的地板上。

“你想告诉我我有多好？”巴基瞪着眼，咬牙切齿。

“你是。”史蒂夫告诉他，必须努力克制着本能的反应与受过的训练，强迫自己的身体瘫软下来。“你永远也不会心甘情愿去做那种事的。”

“你认为这重要吗？！”

“重要。是他们做的，不是你。”

“你他妈知道什么？”史蒂夫肯定不知道什么时候还过一次手——血正从巴基眉骨上的口子里慢慢地向外淌。如果不是史蒂夫打的，那就是他故意弄伤了自己。

随后巴基突然变换姿势，右手伸下去——隔着裤子握住了史蒂夫的下体。

史蒂夫僵住。感觉就像突然所有的氧气一起离开了他的身体——并不是从他的肺里离开，而是从每个细胞与细胞的空隙间。他不知道自己脸上是怎样的表情，但那个表情让巴基亮出了牙齿。

史蒂夫咳道：“你干什——”

“你想告诉我‘我’有多好？”巴基再次问道，声音低沉。

金属再次扣住史蒂夫的右腕，一直将它钉在地板上。他能感觉到血正从鼻空里缓缓流出，流过脸颊。史蒂夫的左手自由了，但是却在刺痛。地板上散落着碎玻璃，他手背下就有一大块。

他身上，巴基眯着眼。手势变换，扯开史蒂夫的裤子。

史蒂夫头晕目眩，震惊地看着巴基掏出他的阴茎，然后是他自己的。史蒂夫从前见过——在营房里，战时他们随便碰见条没有死人漂着的河就轮流洗澡，在此之前他们共同生活时也见过无数次——但从来没像现在这样：半硬，赤红，翘起指着他的小腹。

巴基的脸变得怪异而紧绷，就像他正绷着身体等着挨上一拳。他半趴在史蒂夫身上，摇摆着双胯，他们的阴茎贴在一起，被夹在他们身体之间。史蒂夫是软的，那是因为时隔太久，逃亡没完没了，从没有足够的隐私。现在他的身体自动有了反应，血液聚集到性器里，充满它。

史蒂夫曲起手指，那片玻璃碎片割进肉里，他反手握住，任由锋利的边缘带来的疼痛折磨他，令他保持清醒。

巴基的眼睛闪了闪。他看见了。他再次亮出牙齿，就像在挑战。

他们的阴茎相互摩擦，有些地方的皮肤相互研磨，有些地方顺滑如丝。史蒂夫只来得及想到也许会感觉更好如果有更多的……然后巴基就抽回手，舌头从手掌根往指尖方向迅速一舔，再次抓住他们时，他的手指几乎圈住了住两人的长刃。他粗糙带茧的手指与他阴茎柔软丝滑的皮肤形成的对比让史蒂夫的小腹抽紧。这不是第一次有人这样触摸他——从脆弱的顶端拉开阴茎的包皮。但这可是巴基在摸他啊，是巴基的阴茎正贴着他磨蹭。

巴基的脸开始松弛下来，褪去野蛮不驯，他张着嘴，紧闭着眼，眉毛皱在一起，看上去痛苦、狂乱、惊慌。

现在攻击他会易如反掌，踢开他，划开他的喉咙。

史蒂夫松开手，放开那块玻璃。

他的手在流血。但他却希望自己的手没有出血——希望在自己伸出手时巴基不会将其解读为威胁；希望自己能找到个方式去抓牢握紧，能将这件事变得少些恐怖，因为这个人终究是巴基啊。史蒂夫不能以这样的方式失去他，不能以任何方式失去他，可上帝啊，不能像这样，他做不到。

所以他任自己沉下身，抬起腰胯，献上自己。巴基呻吟着回应，笨拙地用手掌握着他们的阴茎顶端相互摩擦、挤压。

巴基眉骨上的血滴下来，落在史蒂夫的脸颊上，流下去，就像一道泪痕。

巴基率先高潮，双胯近乎令人疼痛地磨蹭着史蒂夫的腰胯，牙齿咬着下唇，力道大到留下红痕。热烫的精液洒在史蒂夫的阴茎上，他近乎疯狂地摆弄着自己，指节不断撞上史蒂夫。而这恰恰是他将史蒂夫也逼过边缘的关键——史蒂夫认识了巴基一辈子，却从没见过他如此不堪一击的样子。

高潮席卷全身时，史蒂夫忘却了‘鲜血’与‘不能带有威胁性的手势’。他抬起那只被割破了的手，插进巴基的发丝里。这只手，巴基紧握着他手腕的那只手，巴基放在他阴茎上的手指，是这场短暂欢愉与欣慰浪潮中唯一残存的事物。

他觉得自己喊了巴基的名字。他觉得那声音里满是孤注一掷、无药可救的感恩。

有人在砸他们的房门。一个女人的声音吵嚷着‘噪音’和‘ ** _polizia_** ’[⑧]。

巴基陡然睁开眼睛。呆视着身下的史蒂夫，史蒂夫还在喘着粗气努力恢复。第一次，他直视了史蒂夫的眼睛。

那道墙裂开了，在它后面的是欲求、惊恐和羞耻。

然后他跑了，跑走的速度快到将几缕头发留在了史蒂夫的指间。一阵玻璃窗碎裂的声音响起。

门开了，史蒂夫挣扎着提上裤子。女房东，一个小个子意大利奶奶，一定是看见了这个动作，因为她皱起脸开始挥舞双手，但嚷嚷得太快了，史蒂夫那晕眩的大脑根本来不及翻译。不论她说的是什么，但肯定不是好听的话。

史蒂夫抓住老妇人，猛转过她的身体，使出他最小心翼翼的窒息固定技。

等她躺到地上——头下枕着枕头——他立刻动身，只随手抓上了必要的东西。密码打印稿，基地里的文件，武器，还有一件匆忙套在他血迹斑斑的衬衣外的针织帽衫。那些照片，他任由它们散落在地板上。走廊上有人，正瞪着眼睛在嚷嚷，所以他从窗子出去追巴基了。

双脚落地时，他差点摔了个屁股着地，他的双腿软得像果冻。

他勉强爬起身，冲向街尾。左转。继续跑，完全不顾路人是否会好奇他的速度。到达街尾时。右转。慢下脚步。

他全身哆嗦，打斗和那件……事所引发的肾上腺素就像砸在背上的海浪。他的T恤衫黏在胸口上，他慢慢变成走路，胡乱拉起帽衫的拉链，戴上兜帽。

他缓慢停下脚步，调整肩上的背包。上下打量街道的两边。没人回头或留意。

一分钟后，他穿过这条街，继续走着。

终于，他找到了一个看着挺干净的人工喷泉。此时，熙攘的人流与车辆大部分已无迹可寻。他拽下T恤衫，用干净的袖管沾沾水，草草地擦了擦脸上和身上。脱下来的衬衫早已被血和精液弄花。史蒂夫想把头都扎进水里，但是那水看着也没那么干净。他把淤青留到明天——通常他比一般人愈合得都快，但在航母大战后，他喉咙被巴基抓过的地方留下了一圈淤紫。

他刚在路边扭干衬衣，眼角里就捕捉到了动静。

巴基就像黑夜里的一抹痕迹，除了一闪而逝的金属手臂，几不可见。他站在大约四十尺外的一个门口里，并未靠近。苍白的圆脸转向史蒂夫。

夜风吹过史蒂夫光裸的肩膀和胸口，感觉很冷。但他强迫自己以普通人的速度套上帽衫。他扯破T恤，裹住自己出血的手，将背包挎到肩膀上。

他站在喷泉边，帽衫袖子里的手指慢慢曲起，等待着。巴基终于如沉默的幽灵，从那个门口里走出来，史蒂夫颤抖着深吸了口气，举步跟上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①] Hydra（九头蛇）。原文为史蒂夫破译密码所用关键词。
> 
> [②] SHEILD（神盾局）原文为史蒂夫破译密码所用关键词。
> 
> [③] M16是第二次世界大战后美国换装的第二代步枪，也是世界上第一种装备部队并参加实战的小口径步枪，对后来的轻武器小型化产生了深远的影响。迄今为止，M16系列步枪被将近100个国家使用，被誉为当今世界六大名枪之一。
> 
>  
> 
> [④]卡拉什尼科夫自动步枪是指由前苏联著名枪械设计师米哈伊尔·季莫费耶维奇·卡拉什尼科夫(Михаил Тимофеевич Калашников，也有译成“卡拉斯尼柯夫”)设计的一系列自动步枪。凭借着操作简单、安全可靠、价格低廉的优势，卡拉什尼科夫自动步枪备受青睐。
> 
> [⑤]格洛克是奥地利格洛克有限公司（Glock GmbH）研制生产的一系列自动手枪的统称。最初的格洛克17手枪是奥地利格洛克有限公司于1983年应奥地利陆军的要求研制的，自此，格洛克手枪扬名天下。如今，格洛克手枪已经发展成为品种繁多，家族庞大，共有34种之多的枪族。该系列手枪覆盖全球的军、警及民用市场其中40多个国家的军队列装，许多国家的执法单位更是其忠实用户。在民用市场，更是备受推崇。
> 
> [⑥]视频图像采集摘要比对器（VCS）用于视频侦查办案中为侦查人员提供视频快速采集、快速调阅、线索生成、图像标注与增强、涉案资料的集中管理等功能，大大提高传统视频办案的效率。
> 
> [⑦] 原文为：проект Потусторонний полный，俄文，意为“还魂计划”。
> 
> [⑧]意大利语，意为‘警察’。


	4. Chapter 4

他该杀了史蒂夫。

这是唯一符合逻辑的操作。史蒂夫并不晓得‘巴基·巴恩斯中士’与……与巴基现在变成的东西间的空白地带里到底发生了什么。作为一个活体范本，他本身也显露出了令人失望的矛盾性。在火车上，他吻了巴基，而后又矢口否认曾经这样做过。他气巴基在战斗环境下炸掉了九头蛇基地的下层，而后又坚称巴基刺杀了他的一个朋友没关系。这种矛盾性每每在巴基需要清醒时，都在让人混沌。

史蒂夫让人混乱。史蒂夫已经失去了价值。

他真该在航母上时就杀了史蒂夫。（ **此前呢？** 史蒂夫说曾在街上见过巴基，说巴基不认识他——巴基认为他说的不对，但又不知道具体哪里不对。）此刻，巴基很清楚主人们再也不需要他了，刺杀史蒂夫的任务本就有去无回。他本可以在完成任务后转入地下、消声灭迹。他们很可能会推定他已随着航母坠毁。不会有人来找他的。

他当然不会杀死史蒂夫。他脑袋里有某种东西，是一腔毁天灭地的火焰，埋藏得很深，若不是它抵触任务的样子，他几乎要以为是主人们把它种在那里的。每当他看向史蒂夫时，那火焰就会升腾，它喊着： **保护！** 哪怕史蒂夫看起来比他还要高壮。

它喊着： **想要！**

他恨它，想要它消失。想要史蒂夫消失。史蒂夫和他那些该死的照片——巴基原本会完全无视那些文件赞同干掉目标。不是你死，便是我亡。他是冬日战士，本就心无怜悯。

可，史蒂夫，史蒂夫不见了，他当着巴基所杀的那些人的面，将自己的好奇心散了一地，还敢厚着脸皮一脸忧伤，就因为巴基不认识他们的脸，就因为巴基记不起曾经逐一干掉他们，就因为巴基甚至不知道他们的名字。

自己本以为……本以为就是那样了。本以为史蒂夫在那些文件里挖出了关于他的真相。从某个层面上说，史蒂夫是善的，值得以大写字母着重书写；他的善良能照亮周遭的一切，能彻底驱散阴影。不论巴基曾经是什么样的人，他现在都已属于阴影。

所以他碰了，因为……他自己都不知道因为什么。在格斗环境下，那样做简直愚蠢至极。他曾见有人将性爱作为武器使用，所以事情就那样开始了。史蒂夫曾对他们是恋人的猜测表现得十分恐惧，所以那样做似乎是伤害他的最佳方式，能把他逼得足够远，能让他最终认清现在的巴基，而不是曾经的巴基。

当史蒂夫握住那块玻璃时，巴基心里有个地方在想： **对，对，对，求你了。**

他到现在还能感觉到那余音——他的异常终究还是存在。完成任务后，资产要回到椅子上。他讨厌那样，但不被绑住、电极板不落在脸上、嘴里没有牙套让人感觉怪异。

冷藏本身就是一种死亡：独自一人，灯光熄灭，心跳渐止。肯定没有什么区别。他觉得死亡会感觉很熟悉。他将会乐于拥抱。

只除了，史蒂夫没有杀他。等巴基绕回来——没法就此离开而不看史蒂夫最后一眼， **就一眼** ——他跟着巴基离开了费拉拉，找了辆货车，沿着多风的公路，一路穿过阿尔卑斯山脉，去往奥地利。

中午，他们停车，吃他妈的三明治。

好吧，是史蒂夫停下来吃三明治。巴基坐在敞开的车门里，不断张开又攥起左手——它开始研磨碾压，手指无规律地痉挛——他正透过小餐馆的前窗看着史蒂夫。他一整夜都没说过话，想起此时正被人群环绕、又要在冬兵的影子徘徊不去时假装人类，就觉得棘手至极。

所以，他看着史蒂夫与人交谈，就想： **你还在这里做什么？我伤害了你，我朝你开枪，我杀了你的朋友，如果你真的那么** **‘** **善** **’** **，你他妈的为什么还在这里？**

史蒂夫回到卡车边时，带回来一大袋食物，手臂下夹着几瓶饮料。他爬进车里，关上车门，叹了口气说：“听着，我……我很抱歉所发生的事。昨晚的事。”

透过挡风玻璃，巴基看着散落在引擎盖上的被压扁的虫子们。史蒂夫——史蒂夫他——？他看着史蒂夫的脸，说不定这样能令他少几分困惑。却只看到了一丝不苟，坚定不移。没有害怕、伤心、背叛或是任何巴基认为应该出现在那张脸上的表情。

巴基没有说话，但他肯定表现出了困惑，因为史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，说道：“我知道你当时是头脑不清了。如果你头脑清醒的话，肯定永远也不会做那样的事。”

“哪样……的事？”巴基问道，依旧危险地迷茫着。他是冬日战士。他存在的唯一目的便是杀戮。他一直在做‘那样’的事。（并没有。从没有。）

“性。”都不能用‘别扭’二字来形容史蒂夫此刻的表情，他却继续说：“我并不是想要用那个该死的吻把这个念头塞进你的脑袋里。我当时只是想……算了，别管我的意图了，我并不是故意要让你以为我们曾经经常那样做的。”

“但……我吻过你。你说过。”

“就一次，还是在你被俘、受尽折磨、又喝了足以醉死一匹马的威士忌之后。当时你头脑不清，现在你也是，天呀，巴克，如果连这种便宜我都占，那我成什么人了？”巴基眨眨眼，彻底迷茫了。史蒂夫到底觉得昨晚是谁占了谁的便宜？史蒂夫继续说着胡话：“我只是不想你做出将来会后悔的事，等你想起更多有关自己的事、想起我之后。”

他身上所表现出来的一切都是那样的诚心诚意。巴基研究着他的脸，想找到自己曾经寻找过的假面裂缝——但这一次，没有。令人费解。他们俩都是让人费解：巴基想保护史蒂夫，所以伤害他，现在史蒂夫正在为被伤害而诚心诚意地跟巴基道歉。

巴基继续望着挡风玻璃。虫子们不会令人费解。它们被压扁了，就一直是扁的。它们不会对着挡风玻璃表达吊唁之情。在他身边，史蒂夫轻咳了一下，小心翼翼地将巴基的三明治放在他俩之间的变速箱上，然后发动汽车。

巴基该杀了他。

巴基不会的。

 

 

史蒂夫找了一本俄语字典和一本德语字典。

德语文件基本上都是任务报告——哪些成功了，哪些没成功。根本就没有过失败的任务；如果他们遭到挫败，或是冬兵受伤，他们就直接再次尝试，不论他的身体是否彻底恢复。有些任务后的照片，史蒂夫必须硬逼着自己去研究那些可怕的伤口，没人该遭受这样的折磨还要独自生存下来。然后他彻底烧掉了这些照片。

俄语文件里有些医疗记录，它们并不完整，史蒂夫以为也许是他落在了费拉拉一些，暗骂自己粗心大意。似乎德国人是从俄国人那里继承来的巴基，是俄国人先在那条山涧里发现了失去手臂却一息尚存的他，然后开始胡乱折腾他们的发现物。

他们的备忘录里包括一份药物清单和史蒂夫看不懂的脑部扫描图，还有一份冗长的步骤说明——截肢，插入某个称之为‘锚定’的东西，沿着他的锁骨和肩甲骨植入金属，反复多次的‘电诱神经变位’。不论那是什么，他们三年内对他进行了三十五次。

他还发现一张照片，少了些许暴力，却比其他照片更令人不安。照片里，巴基站在一座花园中，全身赤裸，瘦得吓人。他们还没给他装上金属手臂。他的头发垂到了下颚，眼神空洞，望着镜头左侧的某个地方。

在他旁边站着一个花白头发、表情严肃、戴着眼镜很有威严的女人。她的身高还不及巴基的肩膀，但她的视线却直对着镜头，直接得让人不解。

照片背面有一段褪了色的手写文字： ** _доктор_** ** _ширина_** ** _и Потусторонний полный подлежит - Июль 1951_**.[①] 这是史蒂夫所能找到的有关巴基最早的记录了。他将照片翻过来，看着巴基模糊的黑白面孔。不论他们做了什么，不论他们如何敲开了他的脑袋，挖走了巴基的鲜活、魅力与勇气，他们都是在1951年之前就成功了。照片里的巴基毫无生气，就像一具活木偶。

他将那张照片收进了口袋里。它让他坐立难安，不论身心。

夜里，他继续翻看那些文件，而巴基就蜷缩在几尺外的货车后座上。他不敢在光天化日之下打开那些文件，直到确定已经抽光了里面所有可能伤害到巴基的内容。

那些受害者的照片已经造成了够多的伤害。它们钻进巴基的脑袋，刺进了什么东西里，某个刚刚愈合的旧伤又开始重新感染流血。

如果自己之前还有睡眠问题，那现在这个问题已经不存在了。巴基常会辗转反侧，用很多史蒂夫不懂的语言尖叫；常常，他会突然惊醒，瞪着眼睛，呼吸急促。他们在货车里度过了两天时间，露营在奥地利西部的一个大国家公园里，史蒂夫当时都不能确定巴基是不是睡过觉。

他不知道该怎么问起。发生在费拉拉的事历历在目，手上的割伤还未愈合，他的思绪依旧深陷在愧疚、羞耻还有可怕的欲念里。

苍天在上，他真不敢相信自己就任由事情发生了。他已经注意到了巴基经常会模仿他，模仿史蒂夫的姿态，利用史蒂夫重新学习如何作个人类。他本应该提前意识到巴基早晚会注意到……注意到史蒂夫深埋在心中的那份快被忘光的少年情痴。

史蒂夫扔开一直在医疗报告空白处写译文的铅笔，将脸埋进双手里，手肘支在户外野餐桌上。他们在公园边上过夜；就在下面的山谷里，文明社会正等着他们。巴基接手了破译密码的工作，正在货车车厢里惊人地专注、心无旁骛地忙碌着。他已经一整天都没有说过一句话了。在过去的两天里，他竭尽所能地回避史蒂夫，同时又不让史蒂夫离开他的视线一步。

 **好了，好了，正视问题吧。** 不论是对巴基的姑娘们，还是对佩吉，他心里都曾有过一份好奇，好奇如果变‘那样’了，事情会是什么样的。现在他终于知道了，不是吗？

也许他终于可以将其埋进心底，然后去作巴基所需要的友人了。

 

 

公路上度过的几周，让史蒂夫长出了厚厚的胡子。巴基戴上了一顶在货车置物箱里找到的小帽，他们像一对山民一样下山来到乌藤多夫。

这里并没有九头蛇的基地，但他们需要补给，史蒂夫想买些工具，看看能不能对巴基的手臂做点什么。当然了，这意味着先得说服巴基让他看看那条手臂——到目前为止，巴基一直像只受伤的野兽一样用身体护住那条手臂——不过，事情得一步步来。

可他们到镇上还不到十分钟，巴基就开始频频转头往身后看。

起初，史蒂夫只以为是巴基还不习惯身处人群当中，但就在他跟一个店员磕磕巴巴地说要买一把螺丝刀时，巴基突然大力将他拽走。

他拽着史蒂夫走出店门来到街上，一步不停。史蒂夫才站稳脚跟，正努力回忆着娜塔莎的那些如何不要看起来太可疑的建议。“怎么了？”他悄声对巴基说。

巴基没回答，而将史蒂夫推进了一道门里，然后又推到门后的楼梯上。这是一栋空无一人的复式住宅，墙壁光光，地板上满是灰尘。

他们刚到二层，巴基一把扭过史蒂夫。他们面对着面，巴基眯着双眼，冷酷无情。“你联系了谁？”

“没有啊。怎么了？有人跟踪我们？”

“我告诉过你，如果你胆敢逃跑，会发生什么。”巴基说道。他的肩膀挺得笔直，就像他踏平斯洛文尼亚九头蛇基地时的样子，就如他穿过华府的街道追杀娜塔莎时的样子，就如他将那个指节上沾着史蒂夫血的恶霸赶出巷子时的样子。“我告诉过你我会怎么做。”

巴基双眼充血。史蒂夫努力提醒自己这是缺乏睡眠的征兆——他非常肯定离妄想症已经相去不远了。他开口说道：“不管你怎么想，我从没联系过任何——”

巴基身后的门突然打开，一只嘶嘶作响的手雷从他们身边飞过去，撞在对面的墙上，落到地上。

史蒂夫伸手去抓巴基，同时巴基也伸手去抓史蒂夫。他们纠缠着倒在地上，手雷爆炸——一声巨响，白光刺目。是闪光弹，意在震慑对手，使其失去方向感，并非杀死。

史蒂夫眨着眼，挣扎着透过视野内的光点看向四周。巴基已重新起身，虽然还有些摇晃，正摇着头。史蒂夫努力单膝起身，摸向自己的武器时，看见门口熟悉的红发一闪。 **该死。**

“别开枪！”史蒂夫摇晃着站起身，依旧头晕目眩。他是个大目标，但……在这件事里，他也是个大盾牌。他站到巴基身前，背对着他，张开双臂。

气氛凝固了，所有人都屏住了呼吸。山姆手里的枪晃了晃。娜塔莎的却没有。史蒂夫不知道他们俩是否神枪手到能绕过他击中巴基。

“退后，”他说道，尽力在嗓音里注入权威感。“一切正常。他没有敌意，别开枪。”

“史蒂夫，”山姆说。“他正拿着刀顶着你的颈静脉。”

史蒂夫好不容易才忍住没转头，因为那样做很可能会导致他的脖子被割开。“好吧，是……真的没事，他不会真的动手。”

这话又引来了一阵沉默，虽然听起来并不怎么镇定自若。几个人无言地表达了各自的观点。

巴基戳了戳史蒂夫的肋骨，押着他走向一侧。他们穿过房间，巴基始终将史蒂夫控制在他自己与娜塔莎和山姆之间。过程中匕首一直压在史蒂夫的喉咙边上。山姆放低了枪口，但却密切监视着；娜塔莎始终面无表情，枪口却很稳。

他们到达窗边时匕首消失了。巴基也消失了。

史蒂夫趴在窗台上很久，强忍住跳出去追巴基的冲动。他抬起头，对山姆和娜塔莎露出了一个疲惫的笑容。“我很高兴你们俩都没事。”

 

 

他们在楼顶上休息。山姆和史蒂夫坐在一张小铁桌边，坐在两张明显是给小孩坐的锈迹斑斑的椅子上，娜塔莎就站在几步外，正在打电话。

“我觉得自己应该更生你的气。”山姆沉思道：“可我却在高兴你还活着。还有，胡子挺漂亮的。”

“谢了。”史蒂夫说。双臂交叠在桌上，额头抵在手臂上，他突然感觉筋疲力尽——现在，他想着，自己也不确定在过去的两天里是不是有睡过觉。“还有，我很抱歉，抱歉很多事。华府的事怎么样了？”

“他妈的一团糟。他们还在尽力在波托马克河里打捞航母的残骸——它阻碍了一部分河水，水淹了安那卡斯提亚的几户人家。最新的人员伤亡数字是两百一十三。如今很难说清有多少是神盾局的人有多少是九头蛇的人。反派们总是得等死了才会停止射击。”

史蒂夫噗哧一笑，问道：“弗瑞呢？”

“转入地下了，但官方说法是死亡。把招募新人的破事儿扔给了我，不过娜塔莎更具说服力。”

史蒂夫抬头看看她的方向。她还背对着他呢。“按 ‘一级’到‘单边核打击’分级，她有多气我？”

“死星级[②]。等等，你看了那些电影吗？算了。她气坏了。我们，呃……你从航母上掉下去时，通讯器还开着呢。”

 **天呐** **。** 史蒂夫又把脸藏进了双臂里。“你们都听见了？”

“希尔听见了。她没细说，却非说我们肯定能从河里找到尸体。”

“对不起。巴基不想让我联系任何人。”

沉默中，山姆忍了这句话，而史蒂夫希望自己从没说过这话。“他怎么样了？”最终山姆问道，语调中立。

“他……很迷惑。他已经开始恢复了一些记忆，但只是星星点点的，而且并不美好。都是他们对他做的那些事，山姆。”

“是呀，我们发现了你落在费拉拉的文件。他有条厉害的手臂啊。”

史蒂夫霍地直起身。“你有那条手臂的电路图？在你身上？”

山姆挑起眉，“当然是在饭店客房里。你要是惦记着那图，先去说服娜塔莎吧。”

史蒂夫看过去，意识到被谈论的女士已经打完了电话，正朝他们走来。史蒂夫站起身，努力不要摆出阅兵前稍息的状态。山姆也站起身，直接撤开一步，并不是为了假装给他们隐私，而是怕血溅到衣服上。

“国际刑警三天前发出预警小心冬日战士。”娜塔莎走近了宣布道。“所有欧盟成员国都命令边境哨卡留意一个外形酷似詹姆斯·巴恩斯的男人。我们没给他们名字，但早晚会有人把冬兵跟巴基联系上。”

史蒂夫胸口发紧。只要想到就在他站在这里的时候，巴基有可能已经远走他乡，可能已经受了伤、被抓、或是被杀了，所度过的每一秒就像在史蒂夫的皮肤上压出了一道淤伤，越压越深。他没有妥协。“有什么我们能做的吗？”

“也许吧。”她交叠起双臂。“开始说吧。”

史蒂夫告诉了他们他的版本的上月的经历。从他在洪都拉斯醒来的那一刻起，直到他叙述到他们如何离开费拉拉的‘修订版’时，娜塔莎打断道：“对不起，你能先回到你们俩操干得太激烈搞塌一间木板房那段吗？”

史蒂夫不吱声了，脸开始发烫。娜塔莎还不如让他进行场景重现呢。他突然感觉异常暴露，绷紧身体等着一波连他自己都不理解的攻击。“恕我直言，这是私事。”

“当然他妈的是‘私事’。”娜塔莎面无表情，说得漫不经心。即使被无数榴弹炮威胁时，史蒂夫也没觉得这么害怕过。“我刚刚将一个月里最美好的时光用来搜寻一个杀人犯，这人杀了我视作朋友、与之并肩作战、以命相托的人。结果就在两天前，我从一位激动又愤怒的夫人那里得知，我那朋友不但没死，还正忙着挥舞着他的大屌操干他那所谓的凶手，而没空告诉我一声不用为他的死而哀悼了。”

山姆微妙地咳嗽了一声，假装轻松地走过楼顶，研究天上的云彩。史蒂夫投降了，双手背到身后。

娜塔莎继续用恐怖而平稳的嗓音说道：“你很幸运是我找到了你，而不是托尼。你还记得托尼·史塔克，对吧？他跟我们在纽约共同战斗过。他难以接受你的死亡，特别是在他听说自己也是九头蛇的主要目标后。他本来已经半隐退了，甚至毁掉了所有的战甲，可据我听说他又开始造新战甲了，他要以你之名与九头蛇战斗。索尔——索尔离开了阿斯嘉德，那个他本该统治的王国，就为了来帮忙寻找你的尸体。还说什么‘必须将一位战士安葬’。也是他设法找到了你的盾牌。”

史蒂夫被真的榴弹炮攻击时，也没有这么难受过。“我很抱歉。”

“谢了。真难得啊。”

“不是。我很抱歉没努力给你们留下个讯息什么的。我只关心不要吓着巴基，他很容易受惊——”他挥手比比他们身处的——巴基迅速消失的——这座城市。那‘瘀伤’变得更深了，史蒂夫努力不要显露出来。

“你在意这件事胜过自己的死活？希望我没理解错，希尔给我放的那段录音十分感人，甚至浪漫至极。我真是佩服，佩服你能用七十年来暗恋一个人。”

 **对我来说并不是七十年啊** ，史蒂夫想着，不顾一切地深埋起这道思绪。那个念头痴傻又幼稚，还他妈的不是重点：他不能让娜塔莎把这事跟‘那件事’联系上。他深吸口气，说：“我只是在努力帮助一个我视作朋友、与之并肩作战、以命相托的人。”

娜塔莎的表情终于裂开了一点缝隙。这给了史蒂夫继续进攻的喘息空间。“我从没问过你加入神盾局前做过的事，那不关我的事，我信任你，不想管你的私事。但我知道你也有过与他类似的经历，而你还能在这里的唯一原因是有人给了你改过的机会。我也想给他一个机会，娜塔莎。我欠他的太多了。”

她看了他良久，肩膀随着深呼吸起伏了一下。“回答我一个问题，”她最终问道：“我就叫停国际刑警的追捕。你们俩是从前就睡过，还是这是第一次？”

“没，我们……我们从前没有。但这也不算第一次。我曾那样想过他，但并不是像现在这样。我真的很爱佩吉，巴基也有自己的姑娘，所以就……原本该相安无事的。倒不是他没，天呀，他曾是我的一切。可”他哽咽了，紧闭起眼后承认：“我都不知道该怎么说这件事。”

等他有胆再睁开眼时，娜塔莎的冷硬面具软化了。“如果寇森现在在的话，我欠他二十块。”

“为什么？”

“他说你是双性恋。我说他脑补过度，但我早该知道不要在任何有关美国队长的事情上挑战他。”

“我不……我知道如今他们怎么称呼这个，但那个词对我来说不具有任何意义。”

她承认地歪过头，“还是比我押得准。”

“你赌的是……？”

“无性恋。从前我始终搞不懂，以你这样的腰身比例，怎么会没弄出几个私生子或是同性恋绯闻出来。”史蒂夫呛了一下，娜塔莎坏笑。“我差点说出来招惹寇森。”

史蒂夫忍下这话，然后宣布道：“好吧，这是我有过的最别扭的一次谈话。”

“乐意的话我们可以存档留念。”

“不，谢了夫人。”

 

 

晚餐他们叫了外卖，史蒂夫差点对着那一客的份量哭出来。倒不是说他跟着巴基时挨了饿，但这有点像离岗休假里第一顿大餐。他狂吃的样子让山姆目瞪口呆。

“你会习惯的。”娜塔莎告诉他，盘腿坐在远处的床上。“你还记得多伦多的那家不限量自助餐店吗？被你吃光了所有的蛋饼，不得不从其他饭店里叫外卖。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“不记得了。蛋饼嘛，记得，很美味，当时我没意识到他们的存货都没了。”

娜塔莎翻了下眼睛。“他们可是加拿大人，又过于礼貌，不会因为你已经吃了六盘就拒绝你的点单。”

史蒂夫红着脸咕哝道：“蛋饼太好吃了嘛。“

山姆哼了声，又将一盒意大利宽面条朝史蒂夫推了推。

晚饭后，娜塔莎离开去见她的国际刑警的联络人，让他们改变路线去追九头蛇。史蒂夫在听到第一句后就开始打瞌睡，但还是坚持到底，决心听完山姆的军情简报。

等他听到玛利亚·希尔要去给史塔克工作后，瞌睡的动作太过明显了，山姆停下报告，开始发笑，“伙计，你不行啦。来吧，塔莎回来前你可以先睡她的床。”

“千万别让她听见你这么叫她。”史蒂夫咕哝道。他已经快睁不开眼了。山姆搂住他，当他是病人一样用一条手臂搂住他的腰。史蒂夫一手搂住山姆的肩膀，趁机笨拙地紧搂他一下以示感谢。

因为山姆是好人，他都没提那件事呢。

 

 

史蒂夫醒来，房间里一片漆黑，巴基就在那里。

他蜷着身笼罩着史蒂夫，就像福塞利的《梦魇》[③]里的梦魔。他看上去也像。外面下起了下雨，他的头发贴在额头上，围绕着苍白消瘦的脸。黑暗中，他的双眼闪着寒光，一如他手中的匕首。

虽然他并没有坐在史蒂夫的胸口上，但史蒂夫还是能感觉到压在自己肺上的重量。

房间对面，山姆的呼噜打得山响。巴基转头看过去，又转回头看着史蒂夫。 **不要** ，史蒂夫绝望地以口型祈求。巴基动了——走向窗子，还是走向山姆的床，在黑暗中太难确定——所以史蒂夫一把抓住他的肩膀，坐起身，吻了他。

手掌之下，巴基的肩膀僵住，就像深夜里的一声枪响。此刻，史蒂夫别无他法，没法在阻止巴基伤害山姆时不使这一切演变成一场同样可能会波及到山姆的全武行。除了踏平九头蛇，巴基唯一曾经明确表达过想要的东西就是史蒂夫本人。

所以史蒂夫就给了他这个，将他们的嘴贴在一起很久、很久，才撤开身。

巴基撤身，从床边退开，视线在史蒂夫和山姆间来回移动。史蒂夫吞吞口水，伸手去拿自己的包——就在床边，早已打好包随时可以出发。

雨水不停地敲打着窗子，夜风吹冷了史蒂夫的皮肤，他跟着巴基跳出窗口。只留给熟睡的山姆、娜塔莎还有其他人一缕思绪。 **抱歉。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①] 此处俄文为‘布雷特博士与还魂计划实验对象 - 1951年7月。’
> 
> [2]死星（Death Star）是电影《星球大战》中银河帝国建造的强大可怕的超级武器的代号。这座巨大的空间站上装有能够摧毁一颗行星的激光炮。
> 
> [③]福塞利（Henry Fuseli 1741-1825）：瑞士出生的英国画家。《梦魇》中混合了传说和梦境。在英国的传说里，梦魔总骑着母马，在黑夜里张狂地呼啸奔驰，左方红色布帘探出的马头，暗示噩梦以梦魔的形象出现；妇人向下弯曲的弧线，仿佛是被噩梦捕获，呈现一种无力挣扎的形象。也有人认为妇人伸展弯曲的姿态、所处的位置是在鼓励淫梦妖与她性交。


	5. Chapter 5

“你需要洗个澡，”史蒂夫声称，“你看起来就像个扒货车的。”

在史蒂夫的俄国朋友去扰乱国际刑警时，他们藏匿到了布拉格。巴基讨厌需要依靠某个前不久还是敌手的人，但是他也承认需要有人站在他们一边。他无法同时对付神盾局、九头蛇和国际刑警。他没法同时还保证史蒂夫的安全。

不知从何时开始，这念头已经变得比揭开谜底或生存下去都要重要了。

也许一直都是如此。

但这并不意味着他会乖乖地赞同史蒂夫所说的每句话。“我是什么样子无关紧要，反正只有你会看我。”

某种类似忧伤的东西出现在史蒂夫的脸上，就在那里，然后又没了。他顽固地说：“到目前为止，是的。但我要告诉你，巴基，你看起来已经可疑至极了。如果我不认识你，我早就打电话给警察报告社区里有无业游民了。万一真的有人这么做了怎么办？”

这是他唯一能说出来让巴基考虑这想法的理由。史蒂夫大概也知道。他现在学得可快了。

他把巴基哄进浴室，在那里他先修剪了自己的胡子，对于巴基的胡子却犹豫了，又问了巴基一次‘你确定？’。

巴基也像测试自己其他事情一样，说了‘是的’。一想到有人手持利器靠近他的喉咙……可他还是站在那里，任由史蒂夫刮掉了他的胡子，甚至还在史蒂夫需要新角度时转头仰头。

自乌藤多夫之后，巴基开始觉得，每当涉及到彼此时，他俩就会变得令人费解。史蒂夫是美国队长和敌人，在不久之前巴基还在竭尽所能地试图杀死史蒂夫，完成任务。可如今只要一想到史蒂夫发生什么事，巴基就觉得腿软虚脱，就好像没有了史蒂夫，随便一阵狂风就能把他吹走。

刮完胡子，史蒂夫问道：“你想剪剪头发吗？我们以前总是为彼此剪发。好吧，起初是我妈妈为咱俩剪，等她去世之后，就是我们为彼此剪了。我觉得自己还记得该怎么——只要你不太介意款式，我也勇于尝试。”

**“实在太可笑了。我真不敢相信我在给他剪头发。我是遗传学家，不是理发师。”**

**“嗨，甜心，如果你没有打扮得像法拉 **[1]**的海报一样来上班，也许就不用扒拉这些短稻草了。”**

**那个女人皱着脸又剪掉一缕油腻的发丝。她的头发是金色的，干净整齐，外翻的波浪卷如羽毛般围绕着她的脸庞。“这是性别歧视。别这么看着我，这就是性别歧视。”**

**“哦哦哦，我很抱歉。我都没意识到你会抱怨自己得到了这么一份轻松的工作。不就是剪个头发嘛。”**

**她停下手中的剪刀，转头看着身边站着的那个男人。“我只是不明白你们这群天才里怎么就没人能操作一把理发推子。”**

**“工作人员剪得太短。”门口坐着个年龄稍长的男人，他的双腿伸在身前，脚踝交叠在一起。视线始终没有从手中的书本上抬起，他说道：“它毛囊里的汗腺会因为急冻舱结成冰晶。”**

**“那就去找个真正理过发的人来。我都不知道自己到底在干什么。”**

**“这活儿能有多难？只要把发梢从他的眼睛上弄开就好。在这里你又不用追求什么发型款式。再说了，他也不会在乎是什么样子。对吧，老兄？”那人俯身，脸与巴基的脸同一水平。巴基小心地避开他的眼睛，一直保持视线下垂看向左下方。**

**“喂。”门口的那个人合上书，年轻的男人颤抖了一下直起身。“不许跟它说话。你知道规矩的。”**

**那女人讽刺地看了眼走开的年轻男人，继续剪掉巴基的一大把头发。“我可不是应征来给僵尸剪头发的。”她咕哝着。**

巴基将自己从那段如坟墓般的记忆里挖出来。每一次都感觉更费力，就像他们在不断填土埋葬他。

史蒂夫放下了剪刀，但却没动。巴基的视线遇见他的，史蒂夫露出温柔沉思的笑容。“不剪，嗯？”

巴基摇头。

史蒂夫摆弄起淋浴器，扭动把手，将手放到水流下。巴基看着他。巴基知道这种东西的机械原理，根本用不着史蒂夫去了解该如何操作淋浴器，但他动作间的仪式性让他着迷。

调节到了他喜欢的水温，史蒂夫就离开了。是真的离开了，去外面买他说他们所需要的日用品了。这已经不是他们第一次分离了，在经过了乌藤多夫之后，巴基越来越意识到史蒂夫要回到从前的生活里有多么的轻而易举。他有朋友，其中有些人会在他有麻烦时来找他。此刻他可能正在外面跟他们说话。金属手臂，巴基唯一的优势，已经被削弱：它所有的微细动作组件都已短路，他现在至多能拿它当个笨重的器械用。他们可以在巴基赤身裸体地淋浴时回来，杀掉他。

他们不会的。好吧，他们会，但史蒂夫不会让他们那样做。（他不会让他们伤害巴基的。他会回来的。）

巴基扒掉衣服，瑟缩了一下，因为衣服粘连着他自己都不知道的伤口。都是些小伤，都是些没有印象的擦伤和撕裂。

他站在浴室里，看着水流过自己的身体后变黑。此刻，他比从前更具自我意识。执行任务时，是否受伤并不重要，所以他也无需关注自身是否疼痛。反正，不论他能不能活着回到技术人员身边，他们所提供的修复也远不及……不及让他身体拥有了这种恢复速度的鬼东西……不及他曾经被如何——

**他们做了什么做了什么做了什么将我变成了什么？**

用好手撑着墙，他爬出那个‘坟墓’。水浇在他低垂的头上，水滴因为呼吸的力量从他脸上弹开。此刻，水已经开始变得清澈，巴基花了一分钟找回平衡，将手从墙上剥开，拿起史蒂夫从包里找出的那一小块旅馆里的肥皂。

抹第一遍肥皂引来了疑问。他是怎么得来这道延伸到右肋的扭曲伤疤的？他戳了戳伤疤，发现没有知觉，然后继续。他左大腿上有一对圆形伤疤，看起来太小太整齐，不可能是弹孔。冰锥？镭射枪？覆盖在右胯和屁股的一大片特别敏感的淡色皮肤，可能源自烫伤或严重的擦伤。他完全避开了金属手臂，甚至没有碰触到延伸至胸口和肩甲上的疤痕组织。

很奇异，他的身体记得他头脑无法记住的事。

在过去，淋浴是他们将他送去冷冻前的最后一道工序。（这就是他长久以来回避洗澡的原因吗？）除了马上要被冷冻的恐惧外，洗澡本身也不是什么愉快的经历：过烫的热水，粗鲁的手刷洗着他，他们随心所欲地搬弄他的身体。他从来没——当然了，其实不论怎样都无所谓，他什么都不是，如果连给他件衣服都不重要，那他们为什么不能随意碰触他呢？

他一边给能够摸到的地方都抹上肥皂，一边好奇着人们都是怎么洗到自己的后背的。也许他们都是成双成对洗澡的。也许史蒂夫会赶回来帮巴基洗背。

 他的身体愉悦地颤抖了一下，不过这也是有好处的。巴基集中了注意力，尽可能将手伸到身后。脊柱一侧有一个疤，他突然想起自己曾被刺穿。他僵住身体，紧绷起来，但并没有令人肠胃翻搅的记忆涌来。他还好好地呆在自己的身体里。

在给双腿抹肥皂时，他无意中注意到自己的阴茎已经半硬了。这种情况现在一天里会发生好几次，通常他都会无视。没人会处罚他，但史蒂夫几乎时时刻刻都在他身边，所以那样……挺麻烦的。

像这样用自己的手抚遍全身，并不麻烦。沿着那些伤疤，他找到了几个摸起来很舒服的地方；当他用洗头水笨拙地洗头时，甚至因为手指搓过头皮的感觉大声呻吟起来。左胸没那么敏感，但右胸肌下的区域意外的敏感，有点痒又有点……舒服！他用一手抚过身侧，体味着自己阴茎变得更硬的感觉。他所有的感官都集中在这件事上，都专注于洒在自己皮肤上的温热水滴和自己的好奇心上。

一根手指侵入他的臀瓣间，又点燃了一波颤抖。那个，好吧，关于史蒂夫的性梦向来能让他立刻就射出来，所以他知道这是人们都会做的事，但是——哦， **嗨** ！

他用食指指腹压住自己的洞，只压进了一点点。巴基岔开双腿，双脚在地面上蹭得吱吱作响。这样会不会很奇怪？他用这个洞排泄，这样会不会不卫生？但他的手指上有肥皂，所以，也许——他只是在清洗而已。

肥皂的确有助于手指进入。他沿着括约肌绕了两圈，感觉到它本能地收缩，最终又打开。他的身体拥有各种各样的下意识动作和反应，但他发现这是完全正常的，并不是他的身体有什么异常的征兆。（是他们在他身上制造出了‘异常’）

他几乎是下意识地弯了下手指，马上倒抽了口气，闭上眼睛。它真的进入到了他的身体里。他的洞紧咬那根手指，收缩了一下，又放松下来。

他脑海深处有某种不是那么本能化的、那么记忆性的东西在说 **再深一点，只要再深一点点** 。他服从了，巴基咕哝一声，手指插进去，那感觉让他两腿发颤。这个地方的生理机能他不甚明了，但此时此刻他他妈的也不在乎。

他微微拱起背脊，将两根手指以笨拙的角度插至指节处，按揉那个特殊的点。感觉有点太强烈，他不得不偶尔退出来一点，让自己冷静冷静。

水温开始变冷。巴基不在乎。他过于关注身体里脉动着并不断累积的快感。他唯一能做的就是努力站稳。

操，他希望那条可恨的金属手臂没有罢工。他对它的厌恶仅次于想要射出来的渴望，如果他能腾出只手来放在阴茎上，肯定就能达到高潮。他现在硬得像石头，充血变成深粉色，抵着小腹的淡色皮肤上。他可以贴在浴室的瓷砖墙上蹭蹭，但瓷砖太凉了，这感觉太舒服了，根本停不下来。

如果此刻有人跟他在一起，如果还有人，史蒂夫，如果史蒂夫能用他的大手裹住他的阴茎，像在乌藤多夫时那样亲吻他的嘴巴；如果是史蒂夫的手指深深推进他的身体里，如果他是在跟史蒂夫这样做——

他的脑袋短路了。没有先前那么强烈，他错过了触摸自己阴茎的机会，因为他不想从身体里抽出手指。但这样感觉依旧很棒。

 巴基用额头抵着墙，粗喘着。他喜欢这事。这是一件他喜欢的事情。他要把这件事加到自己心中初具雏形的清单上，紧挨着 **又甜又咸的东西、有逃生出口的中型房间，还有毯子。**

史蒂夫在这张清单上来来去去。‘喜欢’一词太过简单，不足以形容史蒂夫。

巴基还在擦干身体，史蒂夫回来了，喊了一声，就好像他能感受巴基的不安。他将几样东西放在客厅里，然后抱着一堆衣服出现在浴室里，皱着眉头撕价签。“希望都能合身。他们变更了所有尺码——他们不再按照内接缝计算了，所以我只好用猜的了。”

巴基将毛巾丢在地板上，接过史蒂夫递给他的内裤和长裤。如果没有特别留意，他会错过史蒂夫眼睛上下打量的样子。

裤子很柔软，但缺少能够储存武器的大量裤兜。巴基默默咽下抱怨，问道：“衬衣？”

“我本来就想问的——我买了些日用品，娜塔莎给了我金属手臂的电路图。如果你想的话，我可以看看它。”他停下，低头试图捕捉到巴基的视线。“当然，除非你愿意。”

所以他出去的确是去见他的伙伴了。巴基又感觉到了那份他快到达乌藤多夫的城边时感到过的尖锐的惊慌感，那时候他调头回来，心在狂跳，脑海里是一片连绵不绝的 **史蒂夫、史蒂夫、史蒂夫** **！** 他将话咽下。史蒂夫回来了。或者，好吧，是他抢回了史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也任他抢了。

这件事正在变成某种主题。

“你认为你能修好它？”他问道。

“也许吧。但这意味着需要将它摘下来。从图纸上看，运动单位控制器就在肩关节臼里，而——”

“能取下来？”巴基打断道。“你能把整条手臂拆下来？”

史蒂夫看起来有点吓着了，但点点头。“从娜塔莎给我的图纸看，是的。”

巴基将视线转到那条肢杆上。他从来没想过——他当然注意到了它与自己身体的其他部分不同，不论是功能上，还是属性上。除了压力，在那条手臂里，他没有过任何感官感觉。即使子弹毁坏了这只手时，也没感觉到痛。

它是他在战场最大的优势。除了手掌和手背中精密的运动单位——他知道这个，他更知道不应该用那么脆弱的地方去挡子弹。可是，要么是废了这只手，要么就是让史蒂夫去接子弹——它其实是坚不可摧的。上臂上的电镀金属层的厚度足以抵挡大口径武器，也曾抵挡过。

如果摘掉这条手臂，他就会变得不堪一击。

可它明显是他身上最不人类的地方，是最难以隐藏的东西。如果他将它拿掉——也许，也许他就会感觉更像一个人。也许就会变得更像一个人。

“动手吧。”他说道，坐到床角上，伸出手臂，抬头看着史蒂夫。

用的时间要比预想的长。史蒂夫得把所需要的东西整理到一起，翻译了一半的图表铺满了廉价的聚酯床罩。他跪在巴基的脚边，就跪在那里，抬头看着巴基说：“你确定？”

巴基身体里升起某种巨大又无形的东西。他想抓住史蒂夫的双手，强行放到自己身上；他想抓住史蒂夫的手，以其他形式放到自己身上；他想紧紧抓住史蒂夫。

他费力地点点头。

那是个艰难而痛苦的过程。起初，巴基还试图去了解史蒂夫所做的事，寻找金属板下隐藏的镶板接缝，但疼痛等级很快令他失去了兴趣。巴基曾以为那条手臂早已彻底失去了知觉，但他错了：原来金属板下植入了他从不知道的神经传感器，直到史蒂夫在它们之间插进了一把螺丝刀。

巴基曲身趴在大腿上，咬紧牙关咽下尖叫。

史蒂夫立刻退缩了，“操，该死的，巴基，对不起。”

巴基强迫自己直起身。以前，疼痛对他来说从来不算什么。疼痛不是转身就能逃开的东西，疼痛就是疼痛。 **资产要接受疼痛，不可求其停止。**

无视自己上唇上冒出来的汗，他对史蒂夫点点头，“继续。”

之后，史蒂夫闭紧嘴巴，全力以赴，冷静又迅速地修理起来，只在看图纸时停一下。巴基竭尽所能不去看那条手臂，但他多少能看见它正以奇怪的角度朝外支起，就像一只拼装了一半的步枪。它从没停止疼痛，他感觉自己‘关机’了，去了那个安静又空洞的地方，他知道在那里自己能忍耐得了任何事。

疼、疼，还是疼。直到，突然，就像突然打开了一扇窗，它不再疼了。

巴基颤巍巍地深吸了口气，冷空气拂过他的身侧。肩膀上有种奇怪的感觉，就像……就像挥出一拳却打空了，或是落在了某种过于柔软无法承受住他重量的东西上。某种缺失感。

“我的天呀，巴基。”这话说得低声而痛苦，好像史蒂夫才是那个身体被拆下来一部分的人。

巴基慢慢睁开眼——自己是什么时候闭上眼的？——史蒂夫正拿着那条手臂，就像拿着一只死了的动物，双眼正瞪着巴基的肩膀。巴基也看见了，他原以为会看到血淋淋的残骨——但正相反，他看见的是一个完美的金属圆环，他的一侧被植入了一个人工肩臼。那个圆环上有很多孔。看了眼史蒂夫手里的手臂，他能看到肩轴关节和一些固定用的锋利的小螺扣。

那里干净、整齐、毫无生气。巴基几乎希望自己看见的是鲜血淋漓的骨头。至少那样，那还是自己，就在之下的某个地方。但正相反，有的只是另一片能安装到自己躯干一侧的金属机器而已。

他抬起视线，正好看见史蒂夫别开了脸。

巴基胸膛中洗澡后残留下来的所有温暖全都冻结成冰。他想伸手去拽身后的毯子，但那需要装回那条手臂才能做到。他却站起身，不知道去往何处，只想 **离开** ！

他立刻倒向右侧，头差点撞到墙上。整个世界都倾斜了。不，是他自己倾斜了。他从没注意过那条手臂的重量，直到此刻，在失去了它之后。

史蒂夫接住了他，手掌轻易地拢住巴基的腰胯。他的皮肤冰冷而干燥。“嗨，慢点。慢点。”

巴基忍住转身投进史蒂夫怀里的冲动。他等着，直到自己找回重心，强迫自己退后。

史蒂夫放开他。“你还好吗？”他问道，嗓音低沉。“很抱歉把你弄得这么疼，也许我们应该先给你找点威士——好酒。”

巴基绕过他，万分小心地不要伸手寻求安慰或是拳脚相加。史蒂夫只是在关心而已——他的存在他妈的突然变成了一种巴基完全不知道该如何承受的折磨。如果史蒂夫再碰他一下……但他任由巴基侧歪着身子，蹒跚穿过旅馆房间，走到阳台上。

外面的空气冰而令人振奋。他们的阳台可以远眺那条河……沃尔塔瓦河，他的大脑自动补充。河面上横跨着许多桥，古老巨大的方形建筑沿河矗立，点缀着现代风格的塔楼；它们的平顶是狙击手理想的栖息地。白云点缀着蓝天。没有一丝风。

从河的对岸，能一枪射杀这座阳台上的人。

他坐下来，没再看自己的肩膀一眼。他本来还希望——但显然那样想太傻了。他一直想知道他们将他切去了多少，替换了多少，又深入到了何种程度；想知道如果他开始扯出金属零件，是否永远也见不到底。

就算他将那条手臂丢进河里，他也永远摆脱不了他们；他只会在身侧留下一个巨大而空洞的金属肩臼。他仍将残缺不全、满目疮痍。

终究不是真正的人类。

停止 停止！没有关系，这并不重要，停止思考这件事。他无法改变他们对他的所作所为。即使到了如今，他也属于他们。九头蛇的指印早已烙进他的身体里，他永远没法用一把螺丝刀就洗刷或移除掉。

他正在滑回那个真空的区域，就像一具行尸走肉。他能感觉到落在肩上的阳光，能感觉到史蒂夫给他新买的裤子的柔软；在身后的房间里，他能听见史蒂夫修理那条手臂发出的轻微碰撞声和电噪音。它不具有任何含义。它存在，他丝毫不思考它。他不思考任何事情。他并不疼痛。

变虚无。不思考。

“巴基？”

阴影随着太阳移动。不管刚刚史蒂夫在做什么，也都已经完成了。此刻，他站在巴基跟前，拿着那条手臂。它看起来已经没有那么糟糕了，虽然还翘着几片金属片。它的手指垂着，毫无生气。

史蒂夫很高大，肩膀那样的宽阔，但他蹲跪在巴基身边时，姿态是那么温柔无害。他说：“如果你不想，我们也不是非得把它装回去。“

他是什么意思？他拆下那条手臂是为了修好它，以便于巴基能再使用它，这样巴基就能去完成任务了。这才是整件事的重点，不是吗？

史蒂夫的双眼在他的脸上徘徊，眉宇间出现一道深深的皱痕。“刚才你好像特别急着卸下它。但如果你并不想把它装回去，也没什么不对。或者我们可以暂时先不把它装回去，先放一晚？”

“任务尚未完成。”巴基说。

史蒂夫的眉皱得更深了。“没有什么任务，巴基。再也不会有人命令你做任何事了。”

一阵焦急感钻进了巴基耳眼里的绒毛间。如果他没有任务了，那——那他还在这里做什么？巴基存在的唯一理由就是服务于任务，或者是任何将成为任务的事物。

史蒂夫开始移动——要把那条‘手臂’夺走——巴基猛地伸出那只血肉的手。手指攥住金属小臂，他突然有了一种困惑感，因为他没有感到自己抓握的力量。

“你想要做什么，巴克？”史蒂夫再次问道。他看起来很无助。

巴基想要什么？除了史蒂夫——这个并不想要他的人，这个看见他的身体就怕到瑟缩的人——他也不知道自己想要什么。他更清楚自己不想要什么：那张椅子，那寒冷。没了这条手臂，他毫无用处。他甚至无法站立。

“装回去。”他说，扭身面对史蒂夫。他深吸了口气，紧绷起身体，等待更多的疼痛。

他其实不需要的。装上那条手臂时要比拆下来容易很多，只要扣上一扭。传感器钉探出固定手臂时，有一阵模糊的神经痛，但那是痛苦的解脱。巴基并不意外于九头蛇故意将拆卸手臂弄得特别疼痛，以作为一种阻碍手段。

“你要不要先试试？”史蒂夫跪坐下身问道。他的嗓音听起来就像是由一根细管中传来。巴基茫然地看着他，史蒂夫曲起自己的手臂示范，巴基模仿那个动作。

他们实验了几乎所有可能的手势动作，包括那些史蒂夫自己都做不到的手势。那条手臂可以轻而易举地放到脑后再转到眼前来。巴基早就注意到自己的双臂在活动范围上的差异，但也只是在徒手对战时有种模糊的联想。直到此刻他才意识到它有多么的怪异与不正常。

巴基看着那些手指弯曲，什么都没感觉到。它是他的一部分。这座坟茔无法逃离。

除了，有几根手指握住了那几根金属手指，温柔地触摸着。没有人会如此温柔地对待一部机器。巴基几乎感觉不到那些手指的力量，在那轻柔的触摸里，有某种东西让他再次聚焦于周遭的世界，所有的声音与色彩再次呈现。此刻他正坐在能远眺那条河的阳台上。阳光温暖，照在脖颈上有微微的刺痛感。史蒂夫就坐在他身旁。

史蒂夫正看着巴基的脸庞，而非那条手臂。“你还好吗？”他问道，嗓音温柔，就如他的碰触。

巴基将金属手从史蒂夫的人类手指中抽出来，伸出手，用两根手指贴着史蒂夫光滑的脸颊，轻得一如史蒂夫给予他的碰触。他能做到这样。这就是人们彼此碰触的样子，当他们——

他近乎无意识地倾身，史蒂夫却后退，就像突然记起了可能存在的危险般，飞快地看了眼下方的街道和四周的空窗。“巴基。别。”

巴基僵住身体，绷起后背。他垂下那只手；它啷当一声磕在阳台的水泥地面上。“为什么？”史蒂夫碰触过他，亲吻过他，为什么他就不能……？除非是他做得不对，不知道怎么就，就弄疼了史蒂夫。他已经努力温柔了，但这条手臂不是为了施以柔情而生。他也不是

“你……”史蒂夫停下，舔舔嘴唇。它们看起来很柔软，它们一直很柔软，曾有过两个短暂的瞬间，巴基的嘴巴碰触过它们。“我觉得你被事情弄糊涂了，我很抱歉，都是我的错。巴基，我们……我们从来不是‘那样’的。”

“可我只记得你。”巴基说道。脑袋依旧感觉模糊又混乱，所以语气并不如他感觉的那么肯定。他又努力了一次。“这样感觉正确，在我脑袋里。这是唯一感觉正确的事。”

“不……并不是，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说着，塌下了肩膀。

他动了，好像要起身离开。史蒂夫动作很快，但巴基更快。他抓住史蒂夫的衬衣前襟，扯回他。但力道太猛，史蒂夫的膝盖响亮地磕在地上，巴基瑟缩了，气他自己，他又没做对。可他得让史蒂夫明白。

“我们做过了。”他说着伸出手——这次是他人类的那只手，万一这样能有效果呢？——贴在史蒂夫的脸颊上。“你做过了。”

史蒂夫脸上还是那种被人用枪指着的表情。他是觉得巴基要伤害他吗？考虑到以前发生的一切，这也可以理解，可现在巴基正拼了命地努力表现得像个人类啊。

“我不该那样做。”史蒂夫握住他的手腕，将巴基的手指从他身上剥开，坚定却也温柔地握住。他那么容易就做到了。“你甚至都不算认识我，所以不管你认为自己感觉到的是什么，那都不是真的。我只是第一个算是善待你的人——在过了天知道多久后。直到我帮你逃出航母，并在你竭尽所能要杀我时没有还手。”

这是实话。但不只如此，那是客观事实，由外部信息来源如史蒂夫的那些盯梢的朋友们可证。在打斗与坠毁的混乱中，巴基无法准确地指出从何时开始‘任务’消失殆尽，‘史蒂夫’—— **保护！想要！** ——涌入填补。

操，巴基不想要逻辑。史蒂夫吻过他，那个吻感觉很棒。巴基的脑袋里没有别的东西感觉很棒，然后他突然意识到过去一周所有的时间他都在绝望地希望史蒂夫再度亲吻他。他一直都有乖乖听话，他已经让史蒂夫离开公寓去跟他的朋友们说话了，他已经洗澡了。

尴尬随之而来。为了藏起尴尬，他质问道。“那你为什么那样做？”

史蒂夫畏缩了一下，“我……我是怕你要伤害山姆。”

有那么一瞬，巴基脑子里想的只有： **山姆他妈的是谁？** 但那并不重要，不是吗？重要的是：史蒂夫并非出于本意。他只是想从巴基这里得到什么，所以那只是他的手段而已。“哦。”

史蒂夫还握着他的手，表情愧疚，但也有一点挑衅。这就对了。巴基很危险。他曾威胁过史蒂夫的朋友们。（其实他并不是真的要伤害他们。他认为。）史蒂夫只是在竭力保护他们而已。巴基胸口里那个早已枯萎的东西又死了一点。

整个世界再次变得平白，灰暗又模糊。巴基抽回手，站起身。这一次很容易，他的重心以躯体预想的方式均匀分布了。史蒂夫看着他，眉头忧心地皱起，所以巴基转身走回公寓里，逃避开那道视线。

他走进浴室，这里是阳台上唯一看不见的地方，然后打开水龙头。打开了水龙头，他才意识到自己渴了——但他并没有喝水。他站在那里看着水流进水漏里，嘴巴里像有团棉花，他尝到了橡胶的滋味，却并没喝水。

**“求求你，求求你……能给我点水喝吗？求求你。”**

**资产无权决定自己何时饮水。**

**“我会死的。我觉得——我马上就要死了。”**

**这并不关资产的事。我们会决定它何时需要睡，该在何时死去。接受吧。**

**“我接受。我发誓我已经接受了。求你了。”**

**资产不可祈求。它不可要求，没有欲望。**

**“好的。我很抱歉。”**

**资产不可以说‘我’。它没有使用这个词的权利。**

嘴里湿了，并不是因为水。他咬破了腮帮，唇内满是鲜血。他用了很久才说服自己松开下颚，又花了更长的时间才伸出那只金属手——这个‘东西’就长在他身上，没区别的——将水关掉。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 法拉·福塞特曾在美国七八十年代名噪一时的电视版《霹雳娇娃》（查理的天使）中出演主角。以她的发型而闻名。


	6. Chapter 6

上次见面山姆给了史蒂夫两部专用手机，娜塔莎打了其中一部。“你们通过边境时，你得小心点，虽然他们只是在找一个独身旅行的人。我已经尽力了。”

“已经很好了。”史蒂夫说。“谢谢你，娜塔莎。”

“先别谢我。如果你们能成功到达阿尔滕贝格，就用另一部手机联系我。如果不能，被讯问时尽量别把我的名字供给国际刑警。”她还没等史蒂夫回答就挂了电话。

史蒂夫想打回去问她自己知道她的真名吗？但强迫自己按指示砸碎了手机。他还是有些接受不了这样的浪费，但在花了两年时间学习使用移动电话后，这样做同样有益于健康。

 

 

他们沿着边境线旅行，寻找一个人烟稀少的过境站。史蒂夫最初这样建议时，巴基只是点点头补充道：“较大检查站的爆炸应该能有效分散注意力让我们顺利过境。”

史蒂夫小心地说：“如果发生冲突，我会更多地考虑限制平民伤亡的可能性。”

巴基一眨不眨地看着他，视线又落回他们面前的地图上。绷紧了嘴角。

巴基开着车。他已经逐渐领悟了非战斗驾驶模式，甚至能在大多数时候靠右行驶。史蒂夫基本上一直望着窗外。他在焦虑，他知道，反正巴基也不会理他。巴基已经差不多一整天没跟他说一句话了。

自从史蒂夫醒来发现自己成了个心甘情愿的人质后，他们之间的事从没这样怪异棘手过。自从阳台上那一刻之后，巴基没再试图碰他，但这引发了一场他俩谁都没法打破的冗长沉默。就这样，巴基退回到了那种可以称之为具有战略意义的生理距离上，如果他没照常对史蒂夫亮出后背的话。

史蒂夫不知道这个信号是表示信任呢，还是表示自我疏忽在增大。

巴基变成现在这样肯定有许多的原因，可能多到史蒂夫猜都猜不出。有个念头一直在史蒂夫的脑袋里发酵：九头蛇强加在巴基身上的条件反射包括了—— **上帝啊——** 性胁迫[1]。也许是在他的训练里，也许只是他们用来控制他的东西。外套里，史蒂夫还装着他找到的那张照片，巴基在一座花园里光着身子站在那个年长女人身边。这画面此前就令他坐立不安，现在它简直让史蒂夫冷到了骨头缝里。

他不愿意相信，但又不知道还能如何解释巴基对那件事的执着。在他们相依为命的漫长历史中，所有的事情——他们的少年时代、战争和中间那些为了安慰自己对方还活着的促膝长谈的夜晚……在所有的这些事情里，巴基唯独死抓着不放一件根本没发生过的事，一个直到现在史蒂夫还觉得只存在于自己脑海里的浪漫白日梦。

一直存在着一个可能，巴基——史蒂夫记忆里的那个巴基——也有同样的心思……

不。史蒂夫是不会沿着这条路走下去的。那太痛苦了。即使不痛苦，对现在的巴基来说也不公平，这个人对他自己过去的为人一无所知，这个人还没对史蒂夫以外的人说过一句话，这个人也许有过无法言说的恐怖经历。

所以，他们俩就变成了现在这样：巴基坐在车的一边，面无表情，不发一语，史蒂夫坐在车的另一边，不知道该如何对待他的朋友才好。真他妈的一团糟。

史蒂夫一方面想，九头蛇、神盾局和其他的一切都去死吧，去找个平静的地方躲起来，看看他们能不能凭自己的能力从巴基脑袋里的余灰里造出个人来。但，迄今为止，都行不通。如果稍有不慎，巴基会变得更糟，又会变回那个一触即发的紧张姿态。

他们所需要的是答案。不论那些答案如何可怕。不论巴基发生过什么，史蒂夫都得了解得更多才能帮得上忙。巴基比史蒂夫更不情愿分开，所以他们必须一同去寻找答案。

 阿尔滕贝格也许能给他们一些答案。他们从斯洛文尼亚的九头蛇基地里带回的文件里频频提到这座城市附近的某处有间‘训练所’，史蒂夫带着这个可能性去找巴基时，他从他一直在破译的摩洛哥中继站的密电里找到了线索。

只有一条线索：是一条从华府发往阿尔滕贝格东南六公里某地点的简短信息，要求对一个叫‘双生子’的东西进行状态更新。阿尔滕贝格方面没有予以回应。

如果还有人被困在那里，也正在遭受跟巴基相同的折磨，那么这将会变成一场营救。如果是，该怎么做，史蒂夫自己也不知道。他只能应付一个失了忆的杀手。

 

 

通常，在两个欧盟成员国家间旅行很容易，没人会多看一眼护照，但在华府事件后，九头蛇卷土重来被曝光，又有国际刑警的警告，过境站都增派了人手。在全世界所有的地方中，德国最记得九头蛇的邪恶，所以要不遗余力地将其扼杀在边境线上。

不幸的是，今天这件事对史蒂夫和巴基造成了不利。

一条河分开了两个国家。史蒂夫会赞成游过去，到了另一边再去偷新的交通工具，但此刻每个卫星和监控摄像头都正对着这片区域。除非他们想被国际刑警和某些居心叵测要对付冬兵的情报机构追捕，否则他们就得低调过境。

昨晚在布拉格，史蒂夫用一夜时间给他们俩伪造护照，用了娜塔莎留在一个废弃信箱里的模本。他们把所有的枪支都丢在了小镇外，然后慢慢开车进来，这次由史蒂夫驾车。

在他们前方，公路分成了三条车道，由临时混凝土路障区隔。这是个小镇子，对于高危险分子毫无经验。史蒂夫几乎要为这样占他们天真单纯的便宜而感到内疚了。

“只表现得像普通人就好。”排队等候时史蒂夫告诉巴基，然后立刻瑟缩了一下。“我是说，只要镇定自若就好。我们——我们正在休假。”娜塔莎提供的护照是给美国军人的，这种东西在德国很常见。“我们本来在观光。在阿尔卑斯山区露过营，去布拉格看过那城堡，现在我们要去看看德国的城堡了。德国有许多城堡，从前我们曾去过，还在其中一座城堡前留过影。我觉得那张照片最后进了某本历史书里。”

车那边一片沉默。然后，“我们去了城堡，曾经的我们，还是现在的我们？”

史蒂夫攥了攥方向盘，伸直又弯曲手指。他努力保持表情放松，不知道监控摄像机是否能从四辆车后看见他们。“作为我们该作为的人去看城堡。”

前方，人们下车，接受检查，亮出护照，跟警卫谈话。巴基的嗓音很低，“他们也要那样问我吗？”

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，说道：“你，我们是军人。你经历了些不好的事，一场恶战，你被一个简易爆炸装置炸掉了手臂。你现在佩戴的是一个高级义肢样品。请努力保证它不要动，就像手指无法弯曲太多，好吗？你有战争疲劳症。我们正在进行康复修养，好让你的脑袋清醒起来。”

巴基默许了这些话。车子前进了几寸。“那你呢？”他问。

“我是你的朋友。我正在努力帮你克服失去了手臂的事，还有弹震症。我们在同一个小队里服役。”

他们前面的那辆车慢慢开进检查站，一个身穿黄色反光马甲的女人示意他们往前。有两个人查验护照、汽车；史蒂夫看见他们附近有四个身着特警服端着M16的警卫，其他车道上还能看到两个。

他们按照指示下车，走到一边。穿黄色背心的女人开始搜查他们的车子，检查座椅下面，用一个末端带镜子的长棍沿着下方扫视。她的同事，一个戴着厚眼镜的瘦高男人，在史蒂夫递上护照时露出职业化的笑容。“美国人？”

“是呀！”史蒂夫笑道。“我们听说你们这附近有城堡。”

虽然这位检查站的工作人员没翻眼睛，不过也差不多了。他说：“在度假？”视线游走在史蒂夫的脸和护照照片之间，然后又看看巴基的照片和他的脸。视线停住了。

“我们正在进行一点康复修养，”史蒂夫立刻告诉他。“都熬了好几个月了。”

这话似乎安抚了这个工作人员。他拿着护照到楼里去扫描。希望它们能老实地奏效：娜塔莎形容它们是‘包含很多微小机器人的自生数据库”——或是其他什么差不多的东西。基本上，它们应该能在检查站的电脑里自动生成专属存档。如果娜塔莎和史蒂夫都没把活儿做错的话，应该是这样的。

边检员仔细检查他们的车子，打开驾驶座的车门时，史蒂夫在车窗玻璃上瞥见了自己和巴基的倒影。他们俩都僵硬而沉默地站着。史蒂夫偷偷畏缩了一下，强迫背脊放松，扯着嘴唇挤出笑容。

“我要把手臂放到你肩上了。”他告诉巴基。巴基的回答是困惑的一撇，史蒂夫干脆直接动手，手臂搭在巴基的脖颈上，脸上扯出一个灿烂的笑容。这是个熟悉的姿势：他们从前总这样，那时的巴基能一口气抱起史蒂夫，史蒂夫也曾能一口气抱起巴基。

有一张照片——或者应该说曾经有过一张照片：它也许早已淹没在时间里，如果那些档案保管员没有用脏兮兮的手套碰它的话——里面有两个男孩，都刚掉了乳牙，年幼到都看不出彼此的身高差。他们互相搂着对方的肩膀，对着镜头幸福灿烂地笑着。

史蒂夫用余光看着警卫。只有一个正看着他们的方向。史蒂夫垂下头，轻声说：“懂了吗？”

“城堡。”巴基说道。头发像缠结的帷幕一样半藏着他的脸。他们应该把那头发绑起来。

“城堡。”史蒂夫赞同道。揽着巴基肩膀的手半握起来，史蒂夫慢慢伸开自己的手指，任它们搭在巴基被太阳晒得暖烘烘的夹克布料上。真是很奇异，姿态改变，直接越过嬉笑打闹的界限，变成了某种亲密。“我们是朋友。我们要去德国给你做些康复修养，帮你好起来。”

“我好不起来了，史蒂夫。”

“什么？”巴基沉默了，史蒂夫被人看着，只得垂下头，不得不保持微笑以维持他们正在友好交谈的假象给警卫们看。“巴基——”

“好了。”那个男工作人员说道，带着他们的护照从办公室里走出来。史蒂夫马上从巴基身边跳开。这是纯条件反射，本能地掩饰那片刻的亲密。

说来很蠢。他的动作过大，引得几个荷枪实弹的警卫转过头。边检员犹豫了一下才将护照递给他们，又跟已经检查完汽车的女同事说了几句话。她点点头，走到他们身边。

“我们需要搜过身，你们才能离开。”那个女工作人员告诉他们。“请掏空你们口袋里的东西放在这里。”她给了他们一个塑料盒子。

那个男检查员正在戴蓝色无菌手套。史蒂夫从口袋里掏出车钥匙，还有一把希望不会引来怀疑目光的小刀。他想看巴基一眼，却不敢。“哇哦，比起上次我们过来，你们真的加强了警卫力量啊。”

“ ** _Ja_**[2] _。_ ”她说道，瞪大双眼，夸张地垂下肩膀。“漫长的一天！”

“哎，希望你们能早点休息。”史蒂夫说道。

她笑着从男同事手里接过手套盒，对方走到史蒂夫身边。“请把手臂放头上。”

史蒂夫将手指搭在帽顶上，任那个男边检员从头到脚轻拍身上。他该再多闲扯几句吗？会不会显得他很紧张？该死的，此刻他超级渴望有娜塔莎在。

“请掏空您的口袋，”他听见那个女检查员说。“先生？”

史蒂夫马上看过去。巴基正瞪着那个女边检员，双手动也不动地停在身侧。“他——”史蒂夫磕巴了一下，立刻重新说。“我不认为他口袋里有什么。”那个女检查员在他们之间看来看去，史蒂夫尝试地说道：“另外，他的一条手臂是义肢，左臂。打仗时候没的——这是他第一次出来散心。”

感谢上帝那女的似乎是信了，因为她放下那个塑料盒说：“请将双臂举过头顶。”

“请转身。”那个男检查员对史蒂夫说。他转身，双手没动。背对着检查员和警卫，他拼命斜眼睛往回看。

从余光里，史蒂夫看见巴基正一动不动僵立着，目视前方，任那个边检员把手臂放到他的肩膀上、身侧、腿上。

“请转身。”男检查员说道，在史蒂夫服从时，礼貌地微笑。“好了。你们获得了三十天的旅行签证，如果你们想延长停留期限，请联系美国大使馆。”

“好的。 ** _Danke_**[3] ** _。_** ”史蒂夫一把塞回钥匙、小刀和护照，走向车子。他努力挣扎着不要跑起来。

他们上了车，细弱的木质路闸升起来。边检员挥手示意他们通过。

史蒂夫一直保持龟速行驶，直到他们彻底离开后才长长地舒了口气，加大油门。无疑，他们已经上了半打的可疑名单：自造护照的数据库只针对地方检查站，但更大的网络会发现差错。他们会回放监控录像，然后某个人，在某个地方，就会看见巴基。或者史蒂夫。至少，他的脸的辨识度也很高。

到目前为止，他们还在继续向前。娜塔莎在德国有线人，如果史蒂夫能说服巴基相信他们，以他们的安全过境作为依据——

他正想着，往旁边看了一眼，发现巴基往前弓着身子，双眼紧闭，双手紧握成拳。

“巴基？”巴基像一直都没在呼吸一样，大大地倒抽了一口气。“巴基！”

一阵碎石飞溅，轮胎飞转，史蒂夫将车靠向路边。但这似乎只让情况变得更糟糕，因为巴基自我保护般地蜷缩起身体，真的开始粗喘了，氧气吸得比能吐出来的快。

史蒂夫胡乱停下车，然后坐在那里抬着双手，不知道往哪里放。他恍惚明白了这是怎么回事。他第一次为神盾局工作时，先进行了一轮精神建设才能弄清楚在强制评估中该说什么，不该说什么。他们问他是否毫无原因地感到焦虑过度，史蒂夫曾经想说： **这整个世界，所有新鲜陌生飞速吵闹刺眼的一切，就是那个原因。** 但这话直接落进了‘不该说’的范畴。

这甚至不是他第一次看到巴基这个样子了。巴基入伍到海外前从来没发生过——过去，呼吸困难是史蒂夫的专利——但等他们在欧洲重逢后，史蒂夫就曾经发现有些时候巴基会踉跄着避开旁人，自己站到一边，瞪大眼睛望着无垠的雪原或是空旷的森林，直到他抓住了他脑袋里疯狂滋长的什么东西，才带着虚弱的笑容回来。

他曾……他曾经在吻史蒂夫的那一晚就这样做过。并不是在那个吻之前，而是在喝掉那瓶威士忌之前。那记忆有些模糊，也许是因为史蒂夫一直将它塞在一只盒子里又缠上铁丝网，直到现在才敢拿到光天化日之下，也许这才是加布给了巴基那瓶威士忌的根本原因。

事情发生时，史蒂夫并不在场。他记不得自己当时去干什么了，但是当他回到营地时，发现加布正拍着巴基的肩膀，而巴基正凑近了查看着酒瓶上的商标。

对于酗酒，巴基一直很小心，从没步上过史蒂夫父亲的后尘，但那一晚他进行了一次惟妙惟肖的模仿。史蒂夫没沾一滴，但他的胃里却一直在打着结，他将巴基拉回他们的帐篷，轻声训斥他纪律原则和不该让人看到他装成男人们的宠儿。

“但我是你的宠儿。”那时的巴基含糊地说着，整个人挂在史蒂夫的肩膀上。然后，轻轻地，贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇：“你来救我了。”

此刻史蒂夫既没有威士忌，加布·琼斯也早已长眠在他妻子身边。他一只手笨拙地放在巴基的肩膀上，不确定是否要保持距离。“巴基。嗨，巴克，没事了。我们——都没事了。你做的很棒，我们已经安全通过了。”

他一直不停地喃喃低语着，直到巴基的呼吸不再在喉咙里撕扯，肌肉再一次放松下来。他瘫靠在仪表台上，脸在灰色的塑料上，留下了大块的湿痕。

史蒂夫触摸到他的后脑，巴基转头用脸颊贴着仪表台。他的皮肤苍白而冰冷，被汗水弄得湿哒哒的。他闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛抵着颧骨。

史蒂夫抬手从巴基脸上拨开头发，舌尖上正酝酿着一个有关发卡的笑话，巴基却微微转头，亲吻了史蒂夫的手心。

史蒂夫愣住了。巴基似乎并没有注意到，正满足地用鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的手，轻轻叹了口气。他再次亲吻那只手，他柔软的嘴唇就像一把锤子，砸在史蒂夫心底的铁砧上，震颤了四肢百骸。

也许是他发出了声音或反射性地颤抖了。不论是什么出卖了他，巴基都睁开了眼。有那么一刻，那双眼里没有焦点，脆弱不堪——但随后它们瞬间变得冷硬，装满戒备。他突然撤身，任史蒂夫的手尴尬地抬在他们之间。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，想找回声音。巴基却抢先一步，“不许再那样做。”他说道。在副驾驶座上坐直身体，双手平放在膝盖上。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫说道。

“不许！”巴基重复道。愤怒从他脸上褪去，让他的侧颜变成一片空洞荒芜。他望着前方的公路，如假人模特般一动不动。纵然他还能感到焦虑或者其他情绪，也不会表现出来。在史蒂夫触摸他的片刻里，触摸似乎对他有些帮助；但这个，这种荒芜，几乎比惊恐失措还要糟糕。

史蒂夫曲起手。巴基亲吻过的那两个地方感觉……不一样了。不是烫，也不冰，不是湿，也不是其他任何感觉，但他能够如此清晰地从生理上意识到它们的存在，甚至留下了某种感官感觉。如果自己再次伸出手，那份荒芜可否会分崩离析？或是变成某种更可怕的东西？

他将手放回到方向盘上，吞了吞口水，打开转向灯。

 

 

他们一路蜿蜒，驶入山间。沿着一条Z字型小路慢慢往山上开。巴基一如既往地晕车了，也一如既往地忍着。他知道自己晕车是有一次去执行任务，到北太平洋上的某条船上刺杀某人：他躲在目标的船舱里八个小时，那时他们正驾驶着那条船穿过台风。巴基晕得太厉害了，甚至吐到了自己的嘴里，但却得咽回去，不能留下任何踪迹。

他已经记不起目标的脸和名字，但他记得那次痛苦的经历。因为技术人员觉得没必要进一步擦除掉什么。

他们越往前开，道路两边的人烟越少，直到只剩下他们俩和一条供电线路。终于，史蒂夫将车开上了一条满是泥土勉强能开过去他们这种小车的森林公路。

他将车停在树林里，听着发动机停转。

他们将汽车扔在山脊一边——史蒂夫负责望风，巴基迅速擦掉指纹——然后徒步走完剩下的路。跟着史蒂夫徒步穿行在树林间莫名地让人感觉非常熟悉，那种熟悉感告诉他，他曾经经常这样做过。虽然他一点都记不起来，但他的身体记得史蒂夫的身体，知道该如何与它配合一致。

某种镇静感流过他的全身。他们正在执行一个任务。他所需要做的就是追随史蒂夫。

他们翻过山脊，下到山的另一边。树木变得稀疏，陡然下降，来到平地。在他们面前矗立着一栋大房子，四周的自然地势被人为地铲平。房子俯视着山谷——这里的确是个十分具有战略优势的位置，如果在建设过程中有人特意考虑过的话。

房子有三层高，呈长方型。从那么多的窗子和烟囱判断，它应该修建于……巴基的脑袋想不起时间，但他知道这意味着它四周的墙壁将很容易被炸毁。

他们慢慢靠近，围绕着整个建筑转了一圈后才从树林里出来，一路潜行穿过花园。巴基很赞同这种战略：花园里满是疯狂生长后的灌木树篱，可以轻易射穿，为他们靠近主屋提供了足够的掩护。

在他们到达之前，他便知道房子里没人。空气中有一种他理解为‘无人’的静谧。并不是没人很久了——还没久到让霉菌滋生出来，可他知道不用担心会受到阻挡。

当然，这也有可能是个陷阱，所以他慢慢前行，靠近房子的过程中一直保持挡在史蒂夫身前。

前门的步道上盖满了一踩就嘎吱作响的橘黄色石头。巴基过于专注尽可能减小动静，以至于在他快要抵达入口——扇华丽的双扇大门——才意识到史蒂夫落在了后面。

巴基转身，发现他正对着刚刚穿过的花园，手里拿着一小片长方形的纸片——不，不是纸片，是一张照片。巴基离得太远了看不见照片上的内容，但史蒂夫在照片和花园间来回看，然后轻轻发出了一声动静，也许是句咒骂，随后将照片塞进了口袋里。

 

 

不论房子的基础建筑有多老旧，但在若干次翻修过程中还是给电力、网络、保安和其他现代便利设施预留了空间。许多房间被封死了，毛巾塞住下面的门缝，塑料布盖着家具；显然近期还有人在这里居住过，尤其是房子的南翼。

主卧的被单上还能闻到人的体味；枕头上还有遗落的头发。奢华的浴室里还有化妆品。厨房里的一碗水果已经发霉，果心早已腐烂。位于房子前部的书房里有一把猎枪，锁着的衣柜里有一把左轮手枪和若干明显是被丢下的文件。但除了这些，他们没碰到任何九头蛇的踪迹。

史蒂夫——在探查房子的过程中一直紧跟巴基——终于放松了姿势。史蒂夫拿上那把猎枪，那枪很老了但被保养得很好，而且这是他们目前唯一的长程武器。巴基手心发痒，想将枪拿过来架在肩膀上。

史蒂夫确认过没有敌人存在后，他们下楼来到厨房里。大部分的食物都已腐坏——巴基估计住在这里的人是在三到四周之前离开这栋房的——但水龙头里还能流出水，电力依旧保证着冷藏设备运转正常。

巴基接了两杯水，在食物储藏室里找到了苏打饼干，在冰箱里找到了没开封的奶酪切片。史蒂夫看着他把食物放到他们之间的厨台上，然后微笑着评论道：“想来这是我第一次不用绞尽脑汁哄你吃饭。”

巴基坐上一张高腿凳，往嘴里丢了一块不怎么新鲜的苏打饼干，没有回答。他记得史蒂夫的新陈代谢速度，知道穿过树林的小跑会让他觉得有点饿。

史蒂夫走开了——没走太远，依旧在他的视线范围内，就在那个摆着奢华餐桌的巨大饭厅里——去给他的朋友们打电话。巴基呆在厨台边，机械地吃着饼干加奶酪，唇读了史蒂夫的一半谈话。显然已经有人觉察到了他们穿过边境的事，国际刑警正在到处找他们俩。史蒂夫问他们是否知道那人是他，收到的回答让他的表情冷酷起来。电话那边的人提出了某种建议，史蒂夫以‘不’拒绝，声音大到连坐在这边的巴基都听到了。

如果够专心，巴基也能想象出谈话的另一半。虽然人类间互动的复杂性对他来说仍旧是个谜，但是他觉得电话那边的是那个红发的俄国人，莫名地，她更好理解些。她从战略性和逻辑性上思考事情，即使她已经证明了她对史蒂夫的忠诚达到了赴汤蹈火的地步，她还是不会允许他或她的情绪蒙蔽她的判断力。

她可能是在要求史蒂夫允许她或任何她找来支援的组织将巴基关押起来。这是个合乎逻辑的行动，可能是史蒂夫唯一能做出的行动。九头蛇和神盾局的余党都在找他们；虽然巴基只记得任务的一些片段，但是他不用猜也知道大多数情报机构也都想干掉他。

或者把他弄回去当资产。史蒂夫说这样的事之前就发生过，就是在那时候他从苏联被转手给了九头蛇。巴基模糊地记起，有一次他在一个地方睡去，醒来时却在另一个远在千里之外的地方，时间已经过去了五年。但这并没有给他的任务流程带来多少的变化，只是武器的型号和技术有所提高而已。

今后也不会有多大变化。会吗？（会吗？）

史蒂夫又回到他身边，紧绷的脸上没有笑容。“娜塔莎说先暂时藏起来。明天科特布斯有一场行动——跟她合作的人认为那里是九头蛇的一个据点。国际刑警认为你会去那里。”

巴基喝了口水，看着史蒂夫也喝了一口。“而你？”他问道。

史蒂夫撇了下嘴。“娜塔莎正在尽力说服他们我还没有倒戈。”

巴基什么话都没说。如果你了解史蒂夫，这就是个愚蠢的推论，不过这世上有那么多人都不了解史蒂夫。

“反正，”史蒂夫继续说道，用手扫扫厨台面上的饼干屑。“我不能说自己很遗憾呆在这里。不论是谁曾经住在这里，都肯定是个大人物。”

他捧着碎屑走到洗碗池边掸掸双手，然后打开水把碎屑冲进下水道。看着他这样做，巴基被迷住了——被自己认为叫‘钟爱’的东西所迷。只有史蒂夫才会在九头蛇的大豪宅里收拾桌子。

把持住自己，他将那感觉推开。他不应该有那种感觉。说起这个来……

“史蒂夫，”他说道，等着史蒂夫看向他。“对不起。我很抱歉——过境之后的事。我不知道为什么要那样做。”这是个谎言，他知道为什么。可他不能告诉史蒂夫。巴基不能不停地暴露出瑕疵，尤其是在巴基脑子里的东西与史蒂夫认为该在那里的东西不相匹配的时候。

史蒂夫摇摇头，巴基绝望地重复道：“对不起。”

“别说对不起，”史蒂夫说。“那不是——你不需要为那件事感到内疚。”

他们俩像在等着某种答案般看着彼此。巴基知道自己想从史蒂夫那里得到什么—— **你是什么意思，为什么以前不行，现在就没关系了？** ——却想象不出史蒂夫想从他身上得到什么。他本来以为自己知道，但显然他一直都是错的？他保持沉默，而不是搞得更糟糕。

终于，史蒂夫别开眼睛，肩膀提起。他平日里所有的冷静坚定都消失了，每次他们谈到这件事时都是如此，所以巴基想也许自己应该无视自己做过的事，假装什么都没有发生。

他觉得自己已经没机会再拨乱反正了。

“看来我得去冲个澡。”史蒂夫说道，口气有点紧张。“你看着点外面？”

巴基点点头，史蒂夫把猎枪靠在厨台上，离开了房间，走的时候脱掉了夹克。巴基别开眼不去看他的肩膀在那紧绷的衬衫布料下移动的样子。

巴基的手紧握着拳，他有意识地放松它们，看着肌腱在自己的人手上运动。那只金属手嘶嘶作响。

如果他是有逻辑的，如果他没有任自己的情绪和史蒂夫的情绪作祟，他知道应该放史蒂夫走。或离开他——现在想来，他认为必须选择后者了，因为史蒂夫倔得要死，大概是不肯走的。九头蛇想要他们俩都死，但国际刑警和其他人想要他，巴基停留得越久，就越使史蒂夫处于险境。

他们呆在一起也没什么意义。巴基原本希望弄明白为什么自己长着巴基·巴恩斯的脸，但他们找到的全是死胡同和他永远都不想知道的东西。

这个明显的二选一就是回去当以前的自己，一把无心的武器。回到那张椅子和冰霜中。这个想法又令他的呼吸变急促了，巴基必须紧闭起双眼，想着楼上的史蒂夫，想着他的气息和他所做的每一件愚蠢善良的事，才不会恐慌。

但这样是错的。史蒂夫已经明确表达过了，他不想要巴基对他有这种感觉，他不想要巴基把他当作庇护所。（他有吗？他曾经那样，但那只是权宜之计。）史蒂夫想要……巴基也不知道史蒂夫到底想要什么。大概是想要找回他的老朋友吧，可巴基开始感觉自己永远也变不成最初的那个人了。

这也是最合乎逻辑的解释。他不记得作过詹姆斯·巴恩斯，只除了比沙子还碎的记忆和对一个他不该有感觉的人的执着。就算巴基·巴恩斯暗恋着他的挚友，可为什么当其他的东西都被从他的身上刮去时，唯独他妈的‘那件事’成了他唯一的记忆？

更可能是他印刻了某个一直明确表明不愿杀他的人。生存。杀或被杀。或是……救赎与被救赎，他猜。

就算他想方设法拼凑起了足够多的记忆碎片，成功地伪装成了一个人类，在一个依旧害怕他的所作所为的世界里，他又能做什么呢？再作为某种武器去给史蒂夫的朋友们工作？继续努力假装那个他根本就不是的人？

有——

地板下有个声音。

巴基听不清它说的是什么，是男声还是女声，甚至听不清楚是什么语言。那不是史蒂夫：他的脚步声还在楼上，来往于主卧和相邻的浴室间。而那个声音很清楚，是从脚下传来的，虽然他说不清是从哪里。巴基歪头。厨房下面有个小空间——从半满的酒架判断——作为酒窖。他之前查看过那里，发现是空的。并没有其他通往房子下面的明显入口，下面也没有任何其他房间的指示。

他无声地起身，走进走廊。那声音变得更清晰了。是个女人，或者是个女人的录音：语调与节奏听起来更像背诵而不是交谈，那声音里有一种呆板。

楼上的淋浴开始了，水和水管发出轻微的吱嘎声，巴基立刻蹲下身，可还是能听见那女人的声音。她依旧模糊不清，他只能听出只字片语。是俄文。她的元音里略带着些斯堪的纳维亚口音。

他跟着她微弱的声音穿过挂满绚丽风景画的走廊。那声音似乎并不是固定在某一处的，而是从走道上所有的地板下升起来的。它一定是来自分布于他脚下的地下室或任何暗室里的若干个声源。也许是一排扬声器，或是一个广播间。

巴基再次俯下身，眼睛扫视过整个走廊。硬木地板，盖着与走廊长度相等的长地毯。高耸的入口有许多窗子，朝向西面，从走廊末端照进来的光线，在画作与门把手上投下阴影……走廊中间的地毯上有一个几乎无法觉察到的凹陷。

他站起身，用脚趾踩踩那个凹凸不平的地方。看了眼墙壁，没有任何明显的裂缝，但当他把自己的真手贴在墙根的餐柜上时，巴基能感觉到微弱的空气流动。下面有东西。

录音还在继续。他觉得那声音也许变大了。不论有没有变大，他还是听不清她在说什么，就好像被什么东西捂住了。那模糊不清的字句骚弄着他的头脑，就在似懂非懂之间。

他站在那里，脚踩着地板上的凹陷，听着那女人继续着，永不休止。他转头看向右边，看见了一幅三个年轻女人的画像，在一个花园里——就是外面的那个花园，长着一排排灌木篱笆，因为疏于管理现在已经都长荒了。但在画里，它们都挺直而整齐。（在他的脑子里，它们介于两者之间。）

三个年轻女人望着画作外，表情平静而温和——除了中间那个女孩有点奇怪。她的脸呈现出一种古怪的光泽感，就好像画作完成多年后仍然未干。

巴基伸手，用食指触摸那个女孩的脸。感觉像是玻璃的。

立刻，他脚下的地板动了。巴基忙向后倒退几步，抽出匕首，看着木制嵌板陷下去。地毯也跟着陷下去了，一端从走廊尽头抽离。这个机械装置很古老，因岁月和废弃而吱嘎作响。它发出的声音他太过熟悉。

他想继续向后退，想立刻带上史蒂夫离开这个地方，可他做不到。他的身体紧绷起来，肌肉收紧，拒绝服从他的意志。他又有了那种感觉，就像自己的灵魂出了窍，只能无助地看着一截楼梯出现在眼前的地面上。

那楼梯很窄，伸进黑暗里。在他所站的地方，光线只能照进暗道里几尺而已，显现出蜘蛛网和混凝土。那女人的嗓音加大了音量，却并不是来自于那黑暗里：而是像被释放出的毒气，慢慢爬上新建的台阶，攥住了他的脚踝，紧紧抓住他。匕首从巴基颤抖无力的手指间坠落。

那个声音升腾起来，吞没了他的身体，那重复着的词语，刻进了他的骨头，直到他能清晰地听到它的每一音节，从他自己的嘴里冒出来——

**新闻短片结束了，放映机空白了。没了庄重的旁白后，房间里唯一的声响就是巴基过度急促的呼吸声。**

**“不是真的。”他低喃着。嗓子疼了，不是因为干涩，也不是因为尖叫。**

**“{是真的。}”布雷特回答。她本来移开了自己的椅子，让他能从所跪的位置上看见新闻短片，但是现在她又把椅子拉了回去，坐了下来。巴基垂下视线；如果他不这样做，他们会伤害他，好吧，是将他伤得更厉害。**

**起初，他拒绝低下头，挑衅地看着他们的眼睛，但随后他们剥光了他，在不进行任何麻醉的情况下，在他肩膀上做了某些手术。巴基不知道他们做了什么；大堆的绷带绑着他原本该是左肩的地方。他不记得发生了什么，不知道是自己失去了手臂，还是他们取下来的。他的另一只手锁在身后的脚踝上，让他一直得跪着。除了绷带，他身无一物。自从他们将他带到这个新的地方，他就一直赤裸着身体，然后见到了布雷特。他不记得之前自己在哪里。**

**他认为那场手术本该杀了他的。进行了那么久、那么久，他因为疼痛昏迷过去又再次醒来，周而复始，循环了两次以上。**

**从那之后，有人跟他说话时，他就开始眼睛看着混凝土地面了。最近就只剩布雷特了。**

**“{是真的。}”她告诉他。在巴基的视野边缘处，她的脚踝搭着另一只脚踝。他认为她五十岁，也许五十五岁，个子娇小，长着花白的棕发。她只用俄语跟他说话，但他用英语回答时，她似乎理解起来没有障碍。**

**巴基记不起自己何时学会了俄语。**

**“{他救了上百万条性命。}”布雷特继续说道。“{飞机上的炸弹本来能杀死整个美国海岸上的人。约翰·施密特真是个野心勃勃的男人。}”**

**她的嗓音平静而轻柔，从不抬高。其他某些人对着他的耳朵大喊尖叫；他们曾把他关进一间带着高音喇叭的牢房里，播放高频噪音和猛烈的静电干扰音。巴基本来认为自己能应付得了精神折磨，没问题的，结果在三天之后，他蜷缩在角落里，一只手捂着一只耳朵，浑身哆嗦，抽泣哽咽。**

**从那次之后，她轻柔稳定的嗓音似乎变得令人愉悦了。他知道这是种手段，但还是感觉更舒服了。**

**通常是这样的。现在不再是了。**

**“{美国人民也花了很长时间才接受。他们本来希望也许他能生还的，但就如你看到的，他们也慢慢承认了这个事实，开始悼念他了。}”**

**巴基摇着头。他脏兮兮的发尾垂在眼前，沾满泥污和鲜血；它长得太长了。他不知道自己来这里多久了。感觉就像是一生。“是假的。是你们找人表演了整个该死的玩意儿。他才没有——”**

**她坐在椅子里探身，他控制不住地畏缩，想从她身边爬走。锁链抽紧，让他无法动弹。她从没动过他一根指头，除了坐着跟他说话，从来没做过任何事，但是现在这已经成了防备暴力的本能。预见暴力的本能。**

**他也认为很久以前暴力就该杀死他的。但他还在这里，每天都在愈合，只等着接受另一顿毒打。他认为它们总是一起降临，但是没有钟表或窗子他无法确定。在这个地方，时间早已彻底失去了意义。他曾试图标记下自觉是二十四个小时的时间段，但他被带出去做手术了，等他们把他带回来时，墙壁上被画下了成百上千个记号。**

**来拷打他的那些看守的脸上全是无聊与漠不关心。起初他们都曾被暴徒看到弱者时那种常见的病态兴奋所点燃；但巴基早已在很久之前就放弃了反抗，在许多日子之后，他们只是将这事当作一份讨厌的工作而不再是一场盛宴。巴基也开始感觉如此——一个人也只能承受那么多殴打，在那之后就不在意了。**

**可，布雷特只是在椅子里换个姿势，他就开始发抖，绝望地想要躲开。**

**“{他不会来了。}”她告诉他。“{没人会来。并没有任何营救行动。这个地方，九头蛇——它现在是资产唯一的世界。资产不得离开这个地方，除非九头蛇愿意让它离开。接受吧。}”**

**锁链因为他身体的颤抖而嘎嘎作响。他耳朵里升起某种奇怪的轰鸣，声音大到他甚至开始四下寻找声源，他马上控制住自己，视线落回到地面上。在他脑海里，那段新闻短片再次播放起来：一列庄严的队伍穿过布鲁克林的街道，盖着美国国旗的棺木，史蒂夫的照片就摆在旁边。**

**他才不会相信——可史蒂夫会那样做的。他的确他妈的会那样做的，如果有一架装满炸弹的飞机和许多深陷险境的无辜平民。他会立刻放弃自己的性命，他就是那样的蠢蛋，因为他从不认为自己的性命有多么重要，不论巴基多少次挡在他和子弹之间，不论巴基多少次射杀从背后偷袭史蒂夫的人，不论巴基多少次把自己的命给了史蒂夫——**

**“他没有死。”他低喃着。某种热烫的东西接触到了他的脸颊，顺着他的下巴慢慢往下爬；然后他才意识到那是一滴泪。他的皮肤这样的冷——他都不曾意识到自己有多冷。**

**“{他死了，}”布雷特说道，声音划破他耳中的轰鸣。“{接受吧。}”**

**他抽泣起来。肺部还伤着，因为今天——还是昨天？——的毒打，他感觉就像无法吸进足够的氧气了。轰鸣还在加大，直到灌满了他的脑袋，撼动了他的骨头。将他变得空洞而麻木，变成了一个光着身子、被掏空了心的东西，缩在布雷特脚边止不住地哭泣。**

**最终，他流光了眼泪。在一片模糊间，布雷特的脚踝不曾移动。“{杀了我？}”他破碎地低语着。“{求你。}”**

**“{不。}”她回答道，嗓音不曾改变，残酷无情。他闭起眼。“{死亡是种怜悯，而资产不可祈求怜悯。它的死，一如它的生，属于九头蛇，由九头蛇来决定。接受吧。}”**

**他的视野开始发黑，就像序幕前并不会彻底关闭的灯光，却令他头昏眼花，分不清方向。他的腿与手臂因为维持跪姿时间过长而变得麻木。“求你……”**

**“{资产不得开口除非被命令。}”停顿，然后提示道：“{重复这些话。}”**

**这一直是他所坚持的一个挑衅行径，微小的，徒劳的。每次他们在一起，她都想要他重复一段冗长的叙述。他常常在自己的牢房里听见它们，不知道是有隐藏的扬声器，还是自己疯了。他从来没有重复过它们。他没有——**

**她在椅子里变换姿势。他再也找不到畏缩躲开的力气了，甚至都找不到害怕的力气了。他的嗓音，从他身体里挤出来，几乎不像人声。“{资产——不得、开口、除非……被命令。}”**

**她没有祝贺他。她没有给出任何赞扬之词。她靠回到椅子里，说：“{资产随时服从命令。重复这些话。接受它们。}”**

**“{资……资产随时服从命令。}”**

**“{资产不祈求食物或者饮水。它会在九头蛇所选的时刻进食饮水。重复这些话。接受它们。}”**

她的声音慢慢逝去。墙壁变换，但又未曾变化。他趴在地上，缩成一团，额头抵着满是尘土的地毯。

时间并没有过去很久：楼上淋浴的水声还在继续，十分微弱，他听见史蒂夫在来回走动，光裸的脚踩在瓷砖上发出轻微的吱吱声。他大概能放一天水也不会让它变冷，但巴基本能地知道他会尽量缩短时间以配合某个老旧漏水的热水器。

他下意识地动起来，用那破碎的意志力强迫自己僵硬的肌肉松弛下来。他感觉自己老态龙钟，就像冰冻沉睡从未发生，七十年的时光突然降临在他身上。他的眼睛无法聚焦。有东西在他的视野边缘处闪烁，他努力不要去看。

他来到浴室门前，必须将手放上去才能确定这一切都是真的。这道门是真的，可他的手却闪耀着金属的光芒。他想将它扯下。它就在他的身体里，他就是它，这个念头让他摸索着墙走进了浴室里。那是一个巨大的步入式淋浴间，跟他与史蒂夫同住过的那间廉价旅馆的房间一样大，就在那次——

 

 

史蒂夫正背对着他，明显是在冲掉头发上的洗发水。泡沫顺着他厚实的双肩流下去，流过挺翘的臀线、修长的双腿。水流顺着他的背脊沟向下淌。他的皮肤，洗去了污垢之后，光滑而完美。不论这个世界，不论巴基，曾对他做过什么，他的身体都完好如初。

七十年的光阴不曾令他改变：他依旧完整美丽，依旧是力量的化身，巴基想： **你不会妥协的。你会更加坚强。你会反抗他们，即使你反抗不了他们，你也会美好到让他们杀了你。你永远都更美好** 。

四周的一切都再次旋转起来，巴基伸出手，要抓住现实。就在他的手碰到史蒂夫的肩膀时，史蒂夫吓了一跳，猛然转身抓住巴基的手肘一扭，让他失去平衡。

纯粹出于本能，条件反射，巴基顺势一拉，脚下一扫史蒂夫的脚。史蒂夫并未倒下，而是一个侧翻身，以战斗姿态落地，脚后跟抵着浴室的墙壁。

他脸上的坚定决心变成惊讶。“怎么回——该死的，巴基，你这个神出鬼没的混——”

巴基将他挤回到墙壁上，一手按住他的胸口，一手握住他的下巴。谈不上有多暴力——完全不及他们早已对彼此做过的那些事——可巴基突然异常清醒地意识到自己穿着衣服、靴子和外套，而史蒂夫一丝不挂。

巴基任由自己抓在史蒂夫下巴上的手用力到残酷的地步。“反抗我。”他低吼道。

史蒂夫没有反抗。他无视巴基抠进他皮肤里的手指，只是眨掉眼睛里的水，瞪着巴基。“这是怎么回事？出了什么事？”

“操你。你就是不会——你从来不会为自己反抗一下。那个该死的杰克逊·卡佛不过是说了自己的女朋友几句坏话，你就扑上去打他，可你就是从来不先救救你自己。”

史蒂夫瞪大双眼，眼神里充满了那种他从未学会别去相信的巨大希望。“你想起那件事了？巴基——”

一扭身，巴基一腿勾住史蒂夫的腿，利落地将他撂倒在地。

“是的，我他妈想起来了！”他们倒在地上，巴基对着他的脸吼道。“我记得你像子弹根本不敢碰你一样冲出去，每次我都不得不去追你。你从来不会怕，而我，我他妈觉得自己就是个懦夫，因为我想回家！可我不得不去确保你的安全，因为你他妈从来不懂确保你、自、己、的、安、全！”

他用一条手臂压住史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛，另一只手攥住史蒂夫湿漉漉的金发。他咬牙切齿，开始用那只紧攥的手摇晃史蒂夫。史蒂夫咬紧牙关，握住巴基的肩膀。

“巴基——没关系。深呼吸，你先冷静下来。”

巴基开始大笑，他自己听来疯狂又歇斯底里。他想坐起身，史蒂夫却握紧双手。“放开我。”他呲牙低吼。

“不放。”

巴基抬手，金属手对着史蒂夫的脸就是一拳。史蒂夫猛向一侧歪头，拳头砸裂了浴室的瓷砖地面。“反抗我，否则就放开我！”巴基吼叫着。

“为什么？！如果你记起来了，你为什么还想要我——？”

巴基的回答是用手肘撞向史蒂夫的胸骨。他们就在浴室的地面上格斗起来，水不断洒落在他们身上；巴基的靴子踢到角落里的金属架，一大堆洗发用品和沐浴乳掉落下来。史蒂夫一丝不挂，湿润的皮肤很难抓得住，但他自己也受制于不愿真的伤到巴基的心思，而巴基正咬牙切齿、竭尽所能地迫其发生。

他们缠斗到无法再动。史蒂夫用剪刀腿夹住他，巴基根本没想到他懂这种邪恶的招数；但他却让巴基的双手自由活动，所以巴基不得不进行一场分分钟不要将自己的拇指叉进史蒂夫双眼的战争。

“操你，”他哽咽了。“操你，你为什么就是不——”

史蒂夫吻住了他。

那是一种痛苦且暧昧不明的唇齿相撞，只持续到巴基猛地撤开头。史蒂夫还在用剪刀腿夹着他，所以他也没法躲得太远。

“你并不想要这样。”巴基说道。这是一个警告。此刻他正站在‘曾经的自己’与‘已变成的东西’之间的刀尖上。不会投向任何一方，他觉得自己就要这样从中间一分为二了，骨头与牙齿已经变成连史蒂夫也无法承受的残碎弹片。

“但我也不想反抗你。”史蒂夫呵斥道。“所以我们先停下来怎么样？”

“不要。”巴基说着，以攻击猎物般的凶残重新亲吻史蒂夫，啃咬着他的嘴唇。如果史蒂夫想要毁了这一切，那巴基就要将其夷为平地，碾碎成泥，再放一把火烧成灰。

史蒂夫惊了一下后才开始回应，就像他真的以为巴基不会揭开他的底牌。巴基没有等他慢慢学习，而是直接跳过史蒂夫笨拙的闭嘴亲吻方式，将他的头向一侧一扭，将舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里。一声惊讶的咕哝和几下牙齿笨拙的搔刮后，史蒂夫便开始如得到时那般出色地给予——他从不愿不战而降，即使这一战会永远毁了他。哪怕是这种战争。

这令巴基想要逼迫，奋力逼迫，让史蒂夫知道对于一个邪恶的世界来说，如果你太过善良会有什么样的下场。离开史蒂夫的嘴，他用牙齿刮过那固执的方下巴——长在一个瘦小孩身上永远看着那么奇怪——开始在史蒂夫的皮肤上制造出严重的淤青，这次是用他的嘴巴而不是他的钢铁手指。史蒂夫瑟缩喘息，却并未试图闪躲，哪怕巴基弄破了他的皮肤，用锋利的牙齿在史蒂夫的乳头上方两寸处那片紧致的皮肤上烙下了一对半月型的牙痕。

巴基的嘴落在史蒂夫的乳头上时，史蒂夫绷起身体，轻佻得就像暗巷里的一只猫。巴基不想温柔化自己的攻击，可他控制不住。以唇引领，而非牙齿。他很高兴自己这样做了：当他亲吻那片粉色的环形皮肤时，只用自己的舌尖舔舔那个小包，史蒂夫就发出像要死了一般的动静。

巴基抬起头。史蒂夫看上去的确有点像要死了：闭着眼睛，张着嘴，表情难耐。巴基再从史蒂夫的腹肌向上，描绘出一条湿痕，直达他的另一个乳头，并用食指和拇指夹住它。史蒂夫差点把他甩下去，他那样用力地拱起身。“巴基，天呀，别这样！”

“为什么？”往下看了一眼，巴基注意到史蒂夫已经硬了。每次巴基用揉捏那个小包时，他的阴茎都在抽动。“你明明很喜欢。”

史蒂夫的双手——一直平压在浴室的地面上，就像他真的打算躺在那里逆来顺受一样——将巴基从他胸口上推开。“并不是——我喜不喜欢并不重要。你并不欠我什么。”

巴基瞪着他，愣住了。他是真的——史蒂夫从一开始就在手下留情，只除了这一下——他是真的打算躺在那里任由巴基对他为所欲为，不论他是不是会送了命，或是被——

怒火烧光了温柔。“那好。”巴基咬牙说道，转身。

只用了一秒钟在散落在地的塑料瓶间寻找——他几乎都不认识这些东西是什么，更不知道清洗人类的身体需要这么多东西——然后他找到了某种乳液。史蒂夫支起身，小心翼翼地看着他。

“非操死你。”巴基告诉。史蒂夫浑身一颤。“你做过吗？你曾弯下腰让人每周用六种不同的方式上过你吗？”

“没。”史蒂夫的嗓音颤抖了一下，但他脸上又出现了那种‘下定决心’的表情。就好像让巴基操他是他下一个伟大而崇高的使命。这让巴基狠狠地磨了磨牙。

几周以来，巴基像个怕黑的婴儿抱着泰迪熊一样紧抓着史蒂夫。但现在，他只想将他撕成两半。

他推倒史蒂夫，抬起他的一条腿，两根手指直接插进他的屁股里。

史蒂夫瑟缩了。他紧闭着双眼，张着嘴唇，发出一声窒息的气音。巴基露出笑容，有了某种变态的满足感。

**资产不可感觉满足。**

不，不要。他甩开那个声音，将注意力集中到史蒂夫的身上，集中在紧夹住金属手指的地方。巴基后悔了，他希望自己用了另一只手；他能感觉到压力，但其他的就没有了。他想知道史蒂夫感觉起来是什么样的，想知道他里面是否也如他的人一般温暖——但去他妈的自己想要什么，这件事根本就不是为了那个。

他开始打开史蒂夫，有条不紊，冷酷无情，一如冬日战士。在他看来，史蒂夫几乎是在他的指尖上蠕动起来，曲起的腿在巴基的手中抽动。他的硬挺开始软化了，但那不会发生的。巴基俯身用舌头压在史蒂夫的柱身上。它尝起来有肥皂的味道。

“巴基。”史蒂夫粗声说道，像是被吓到了。他放弃了一点点，夹着巴基手指的身体放松下来。

巴基沿着史蒂夫的阴茎底部留下细小的吻，然后沿着整个柱身而上，直到用舌头舔到保护性包皮下面。它冒出来贴着他的嘴唇，充满血液。“你喜欢这样，嗯？”他说道，低沉而卑鄙。“他们应该派个人去操你，推倒你，再把刀插进你的肋骨里。我猜你现在会让我对你为所欲为。”

“是的。是呀。”

那沙哑的诚实惊得巴基抬起头，越过史蒂夫的躯干看向他的脸。他将下巴藏在肩窝里，以便能回望着。水让他的头发湿湿地呲着，脸跟着胸膛一道出现了红色的斑痕。

故意将嘴留在史蒂夫的阴茎附近，巴基放松嘴唇露出牙齿。“你就这么想要？”

史蒂夫漂亮的嘴唇紧绷起来，就好像里面话语的味道很糟糕；同时巴基也能看出他正努力想要将它们说出来，并与自己作斗争后失败了。他的双眼更为诚实；其间的颜色已经变深，瞳仁放大到早已吞没了明亮的蓝。

**资产不做眼神接触。**

巴基猛地别开视线。那些话， **重复它们** ，那些话跑到他的舌尖上，他将嘴放回史蒂夫的阴茎上，堵住它们。

他吸着史蒂夫，直到他硬到颤抖，直到巴基在他身体里埋进第三根手指。他抽出手指时，史蒂夫又冒出一声动静，这次少了疼痛，多了哀怨。“巴克——”

心里满是回忆的残破，巴基想慢下来，想要问史蒂夫他还好吗，想要知道这样可不可以。但那一点的巴基太渺小了。他放开史蒂夫的腿，让那条腿落到自己的腰上，他置身于史蒂夫的两腿间，开始胡乱地摸索自己的裤子拉链。

松开裤子时，已经湿了的内裤黏在他的阴茎上。剥下内裤的过程中，巴基出神到都没发现史蒂夫动了，直到他坐起身侵入了巴基的私人空间。巴基僵住了，但史蒂夫只犹豫了一下就慢慢伸出手，直到手指碰到巴基的手指，然后缓缓握住巴基的阴茎。

巴基的肺罢工了。他只能瞪眼看着史蒂夫，他的脸上还带着内心的挣扎，将巴基的阴茎握进手里，握住，微微皱着眉，就好像他在一块石头下找到了一个奇怪的物件。他轻轻拉了一下，在巴基呻吟着挺腰时，表情该死的惊讶。

“你并不想要。”巴基哽咽了。这次不是警告。

史蒂夫抬起眼。巴基闭上自己的眼睛，没有别开眼，但这依旧让他的喉咙里塞满了热烫的羞愧。他连他妈的那一点都做不到，都不能假装与后天的训练作斗争，表现得像个——

一缕温暖的气息，已靠得太近，是他唯一的预警，随后史蒂夫的嘴唇便贴上了他的。巴基还僵着身体，可他的故作勇敢碎了；他知道自己一直像只受到惊吓的野兽一样弓着身体绷着肌肉，但他没法让自己放松下来。史蒂夫缓慢地亲吻着他，小心翼翼，然后又缓缓地撸动起巴基的阴茎，小心翼翼。

原不应该意味着这么多啊，这应该只是又一件别人正在对巴基的身体所做的事而已，只除了他正因为欲念而颤抖，只除了史蒂夫结束亲吻去喘气他竭力想贴上去继续的样子。

**资产没有感觉。**

“什么？”

巴基睁开眼。史蒂夫正看着他，眉毛微微皱着，就像他听见了——那些话，重复它们，说它——

 **不！不不不不不！** 史蒂夫听到了，他能看出来，他会知道他们做了什么。会知道巴基任他们做了什么。他撞到史蒂夫身上，推倒他，就好像只要触摸到足够多的皮肤他自己就会重新长出一身全新的、没有金属与伤疤的皮肤。史蒂夫还在参与是因为他还没有想明白这一点，但他早晚会明白的。他会看到巴基到底是个什么东西——一个披着人皮内里却满是碎玻璃的东西。

根本不是人。再也不是了。

所以是他自己让他们那样做了。巴基呛出一声抽泣，他正用一只手摸索着乳液的瓶子，用另一只手按住史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫的手缓缓抬起来，绕过他的手腕，隔着湿透的衬衫抚摸他的胸口和肩膀，在巴基给他润滑时，梳理他的头发，就像史蒂夫正在通过盲文系统了解他、认识他。巴基想告诉他停止，他想在史蒂夫发现真相之前再多贪图一点时间，但是这些话无论如何也说不出口。他已经变回了那个东西，冬日战士，资产。他曾经编织在一起的残破身份在他四周分崩离析，直到只剩下了他在最初所拥有的东西：史蒂夫，和巴基有多么的想要他。

他把阴茎推进史蒂夫身体里时有努力过，他有努力小心翼翼，但是他被欲念弄得浑身哆嗦、笨手笨脚。唯一引导他的就是史蒂夫热烫紧致的身体，和他那给予、再给予的样子。

史蒂夫的手掌抚摸着巴基的下巴，捧住他的头。这太像那把椅子和落在他脸上的电极板了，所以巴基放开史蒂夫的腰，去抓挠他的手臂、肩膀、胸膛，只要能防止他坠落，坠落，坠落进那片黑冷，坠向那个不断敲打他的嗓音。

贴在他的身侧的腿，支撑着他的身体。史蒂夫正贴身抱着巴基，让他不再颠沛流离。巴基以自己的全部紧抓住这个固定点。 **请别放开我，请别放开我** ——

“我没有，”史蒂夫粗喘着，“我不会的。”

巴基瑟缩着想躲开，史蒂夫却牢牢地抓着他，手放在他的肩膀上，两条长得该死的腿缠着他的腰，将他拉过去，让巴基的阴茎更深地埋进他的身体里。全部都是热烈与压迫，还有这般——这般亲密带来的奇异震撼。巴基又抽泣起来，努力用手臂支撑身体。他哆嗦得太厉害了，连手肘都挺不直。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说着。勾起双腿，一同摇晃着他们的身体。虽然他更高大，更强壮，但巴基还是能反抗他的，只除了他已颤抖到几乎崩溃；只除了他的身体正自顾自地继续，让感官记忆与野兽欲望彻底占了上风。

**资产没有欲望。**

莫名地，不论巴基脑中的声音如何咆哮，不论淋透他后背衬衫的水如何继续敲打，他们俩找到了某种节奏。而那，也是感官记忆：最近才在他脑子里拼凑起来的记忆残片告诉他，他们从前其实并没有真的这样做过，可他的身体认识史蒂夫的身体。知晓它移动的方式，知晓该如何同步上每个呼吸、每个姿态。

巴基的头发落在脸上，每次挺动身体时都湿哒哒地拍打着他的皮肤。他一直在不断地睁眼闭眼，因为太过崩溃，无法看着史蒂夫的脸，可看不见时，又太害怕自己脑海中不断升起来要吞没了他的黑暗。

史蒂夫——史蒂夫一直看着他，张着嘴巴大口喘气。他全身都红了，一直红到了胸口下面。他一手攥着巴基衬衣的后摆，将他扯向每一下撞击，就像他还想要巴基正对他做的事，就像这并不是一场——

“巴基。”史蒂夫说着。他一直这样说着，要么说“没事了”要么说“我找到你了。”

越接近高潮巴基抖得越厉害，直到他不得不将手肘撑在史蒂夫的头的两侧，然后像个懦夫一样将脸藏进史蒂夫的肩窝里。在他身下，史蒂夫弓起身，迎向他的身体。

高潮了，他咬了史蒂夫的脖子，最后一次敷衍地尝试说服他。史蒂夫却只是一手贴上巴基的后脑壳，就像他是某种受了诅咒的吸血鬼一样，将他揽在那里。

他就是吸血鬼——他会吸光史蒂夫的一切，毁了他所有善良美好与人类的部分。

而史蒂夫，他意识到，将会任他妄为。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 性胁迫（sexual coercion）：指以惩罚的方式威胁受扰者从事与性活动相关或与性有关的行为。
> 
> [2]德语，意为‘是的’。
> 
> [3]德语，意为‘谢谢’。


	7. Chapter 7

外面天还黑着，史蒂夫醒来发现自己紧搂着卷起的枕头。

他们睡在地上是因为巴基拒绝躺到床上。在……在那一切之后……他就像个被丢弃的木偶，毫无生气，只剩微弱的气息和残存的颤抖，哪怕有浴水的温暖。

是史蒂夫将他们俩弄出了浴室，剥掉了巴基的衣服，把他裹进一条从主卧床上拽下来的棉被里。巴基对询问没有反应，却允许史蒂夫随意摆弄他，就是死活不肯上床，拼命躲开床垫，表情恐惧得就像床垫里塞的是蜘蛛而不是羽绒。

此刻，史蒂夫拽上衬衣和四角裤，急匆匆地走出主卧，喊着巴基的名字。巴基少得可怜的随身物品都还在，他的衣服还湿哒哒地扔在浴室的地板上，他的匕首、摩洛哥的密码印本、靴子都还在……如果他离开了别墅，他是光着身子一丝不挂地走的？这史蒂夫倒是相信。但手无寸铁？史蒂夫不信。

 沿着楼梯下到一层时，史蒂夫微微瑟缩。他隐约还能感觉到巴基在他身体里的感觉，那是一种陌生的不适感，以最美好、最下流的方式疼痛着，他觉得全身酸痛，身体敏感又充满活力。那是他注射血清后再没有过的感觉。

经过主楼层时，他突然停住脚步，瞪大了双眼。走廊的地板打开了，一截楼梯通往下面，通往某个类似半地下室的地方。空间低矮，史蒂夫不得不佝偻着双肩走下去。大部分的灯泡都烧坏了，仅剩的几个还亮着，在房间里投射出昏暗的红光。

他立刻就看出这是某种形式的牢房，远处的墙边有一排囚室。周围布满各种仪器、放置药物与注射器的架子、各种史蒂夫不知道用处也不想知道用途的东西。

他机械地往前走着，心跳如雷。赤裸双脚下的地面冰冷肮脏。红色的灯光飘忽闪烁。他越往下走，上面世界的动静就越小——是隔音的，很有可能。四周的空气停滞不动，过于凝固，史蒂夫甚至发现自己屏住了呼吸。

囚室全部都是光裸的混凝土，观察窗的玻璃已经因岁月而变得模糊不清。尽管房间四周飘荡着蜘蛛网，但是他能看出前两间囚室最近还用过——有几条皱巴巴的毯子和人的排泄物的气味。

第三间囚室是空的。史蒂夫走到了最后一间囚室前，透过模糊不清的玻璃往里看去。

巴基正靠坐在最远处的墙边，曲起双腿。他依旧光着身子，把左轮手枪捅在了嘴里，手指搭在扳机上。

整个世界瞬间变成一片无声的空白，随后史蒂夫就跪在了巴基的脚边，双膝已破皮出血，他伸着双手。“不不不，巴基，别——”

巴基紧闭双眼，脸上带着泪痕。他含着枪口模模糊糊地说了什么，好像是：“走开。”

“求你！”史蒂夫祈求着，嗓音破碎。他强迫自己放下双手，放在巴基光裸的双脚上，手指压着巴基脚趾间的肌腱，他无意识地抚摸着它们。“不论，不论你记起了在这里发生的什么，我发誓我们都能让它好起来。”

这话让巴基张开了赤红的眼睛，从嘴里抽出枪口，但这也只是能让他瞪着史蒂夫说：“不，你他妈不能。你没法改变已经发生的事。你就……走吧。”

“我不能。”这次轮到史蒂夫颤抖了，他在肾上腺素的作用下开始全身发抖。巴基依旧用枪指着自己的脑袋，史蒂夫不认为自己能及时抢下那把枪。即使用这具躯体全部的力量与速度，他也不认为自己能做得到。他用手指裹住巴基嶙峋的脚踝，紧紧握住。“你就是一切，你就是啊，我无处可去了啊。”

“不，你能。你曾以为我死了七十年，只要……只要再把我该死的埋回土里。”巴基闭起眼，仰头靠在身后的墙上。“这样对大家都好。”

“对我不是，永远不是。求你了，别这样对我。”

他的手慢慢沿着巴基的双腿摸上去，在巴基睁开眼时又突然停住，他又哭了。史蒂夫也是。“但我伤害了你。”巴基低喃着，轻柔破碎的嗓音回荡在漆黑的囚室里。

史蒂夫重重地吞了下口水，双手滑上巴基的膝盖。枪离他的右手只剩两寸了。“没有这样伤人啊。那才会是你对我做过的最恶劣的事。求你别这样做。”

巴基沉默了，他继续说道：“我知道他们对你做了可怕的事。他们把你变成了个你从来不想变成的人，还强迫你做了可怕的事。但你还是……你就是你！你还在那里。你就是一切，我爱你啊。我已经失去你一次，不能再失去第二次了，巴基，求你了。我……我会活不下去的。”

 他伸出手指，指尖搭在巴基的指节上。巴基用金属手握着那把枪，那只手摸起来是那样的冰冷。此刻史蒂夫靠得够近了，已经趴在巴基曲起的双腿上，近到他都能看见巴基胸口上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“拜托，”他低喃着，声音轻到几乎只剩下了口型。“拜托，拜托，求你了，把枪给我。”

一时之间，世界一片寂静，只有史蒂夫喃喃的低语声……然后，机械运动的声音，巴基松了手。史蒂夫从他手里取走了那只枪，小心得就像接过一个新生儿或一枚炸弹，然后瘫坐在地，将其扭断。他甚至都没法强迫自己正常地拆卸，就只是抓住枪身和枪管，然后用尽每一分力气将其折成两半。

 用力将残件丢到小囚室对面，史蒂夫大大地喘了口气，双手搭在巴基的膝盖上，垂下头，直到前额抵在了那里。

巴基一动不动地坐着，任史蒂夫抽泣。最后开口说：“那是我们仅有的手枪，”嗓音失魂落魄。

“我不在乎。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子回答。“我他妈要把它们都扯碎了。基督耶稣圣母啊。”

他直起身时正好看见巴基收回手，就像他本来要伸手去摸史蒂夫的头，但是在最后一刻改变了主意。

他是巴基。但更像史蒂夫记忆中的巴基。头一次，史蒂夫意识到这并不是什么好事。他成了刚从左拉实验室里归来的巴基，遍体鳞伤，几乎崩溃，以一种史蒂夫不知道该如何问起的方式阴暗地愤怒着。

现在，史蒂夫哆嗦得太厉害没法尝试。他感觉就像血清终于失了效，他又变回了原来那个脆弱的身体。慢慢地，他挪到一边，靠墙坐在巴基身边。他们一起失神地望着囚室的地面。

“这就是他们关押你的地方？”史蒂夫问道。大概不该谈起此事，可他也不知道该说什么、该做什么。他觉得自己有点发飘。是休克，他想着，自己就要休克了。

巴基已经止住了眼泪，但并没有打算擦掉脸上半干的泪水。他坐在那里，手放在腿上，显然并不在乎自己赤裸的身体和囚室里的阴冷。他点点头。

“那你……都记起来了？”

“不知道。”巴基蜷紧双腿，缩成一团。史蒂夫想抱住他，但不知道该不该这样做。如果应该。动，不动？说，不说？说什么才能让一切好起来？“我记得在这里的自己，但我认为……那时我已经开始忘事情了。”

“你想离开吗？或许我们得扔了那辆车，但我们可以走着——”

“离开并不会改变任何事。”

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，用手背蹭蹭鼻子，因为潮湿而皱了皱脸。“至少……我们能上楼去吗？这里太冷了，你会冻僵的。”

巴基闭起眼，任史蒂夫哄他站起身。

他跟着史蒂夫上去，走进空旷黑暗的房子，展示给他看如何关上密道。他们继续上楼来到主卧，在那里，巴基顺从地穿上史蒂夫选的衣服，然后踩着脏兮兮的脚站在那里，歪着头，沉默地询问： **然后？**

动，不动？说，不说？史蒂夫不知道该怎么办，也没人能求助。娜塔莎处于无线电静默状态，得等到科特布斯的行动结束，大概至少还得等两天时间，史蒂夫也没法联系到其他人。他的手机里没有别的号码，这栋别墅里所有的计算机都被写保护了。

“我们先吃点早餐。”他说着将他们带下楼。厨房里的很多东西都坏了，但是冰箱里有大量的冷鲜蔬菜，储藏室里的罐子装满了米、面、豆子，感谢圣母，还有些牛肉干。

“得感谢住在这里的人。”他一边对巴基说一边把食材混合在一起。

“布雷特，”巴基说。他又坐上了炉台旁边的高脚凳，两肘支在石制台面上，头耷拉在两肩之间。他对着自己的胸膛说：“马尔蒂·冯·德尔·布雷特博士。或者……我猜她已经不在人世了，但这就是他们关押她的地方。”

“关押她？”史蒂夫一边切肉一边问道。他才意识到厨房里有多少可以当作武器的东西，强烈地希望自己没有把巴基带到这里来。当然了，不论身处何处，巴基大概都知道许多种自我伤害的方法，这个念头让周遭又变得模糊起来，史蒂夫不得不抓住厨台等待晕眩感消失。

“她不是自愿来这里的。”巴基说道，要么是没注意到史蒂夫突发的焦虑症状，要么就是选择了忽视。他的嗓音低沉而沙哑，就像挣扎着才能将话说出来。“她就是那个……重编程的人。他们带我去过科特布斯，每次他们把我带回来时，我能记起的就会变得更少。她的工作就是将别的东西放进，资……资产里。”

史蒂夫从头上的架子上取下一只样子漂亮的平底锅放在炉子上。他的双手在发抖。他努力无视颤抖的双手，切下一块黄油放在煎锅里。只要他保持忙碌，也许双手就不会抖了。

“你怎么知道她不是自愿来这里的？”他问。

“是她告诉我的。我猜，她利用这点，在一开始的时候，来……交朋友。她说她永不撒谎。她甚至‘保证’过。”巴基的肩膀随着呼吸起伏。“起初我以为是个诡计，但我没想到……她从没撒过谎。我以为她撒谎，因为她说你死了，随后他们就给我看了新闻短片。他们逼我观看你的葬礼。”

“天呀。我很抱歉，巴基。”

“你是该觉得抱歉。”至少还有一抹怒火一闪而逝。这总比什么都没有强，比面无表情或是史蒂夫走进那间囚室时在他脸上看见的表情都要强。“你用了几天，五天？我花了整整十五年确保你这病歪歪的混蛋小白痴活着，结果我才刚出画一秒钟你就开着飞机冲进了大西洋。”

“有炸弹嘛。”史蒂夫说，这也是他给神盾局那些揪着这个问题不放的心理医生的回答。

“对，如果有别人跟你在飞机上，哪怕就一个人，你也会找到其他办法，而不是该死的坠机。看着我的眼睛，告诉我我说错了。”

史蒂夫迎向他的瞪视。“飞机上没有别人，那是我自己做出的决定。”

“当然他妈的是！”巴基推了厨台一把，站起身，力道大到高脚凳与地板摩擦发出了尖利的响声。“你从来不为自己抗争一下！如果别人有麻烦，你立刻就英雄豪杰了，但如果是你自己，你就只会逆来顺受。”

史蒂夫本来深吸了口气准备为自己辩护，但巴基的措辞吓着他了。一定是故意的，这话题令他们危险地接近了昨晚发生的事。接近了一直以来发生的事。

巴基的表情紧绷起来，双眼追踪着史蒂夫的反应。史蒂夫深吸了口气，告诉他：“你没法让我恨你，巴基。”

“你应该恨，”巴基低吼：“但你他妈的就是不会，因为你——”

“是我自己想要。”史蒂夫没听巴基理论，冲口而出。“昨晚……是我想做那些事。以前就想。也许不是……不是那样的，但我以前就想。”

巴基愣住，没了声音。这并不像史蒂夫最害怕的那些噩梦——那些噩梦里总包括了一句温柔的、充满怜悯的道歉——但这同样令人苦恼。他都想爬到下水管里去了。

他知道自己得继续，得说点什么，但不知怎么回事，巴基先发制人，“你说过你不想。你说过那只是权宜之计。”

他脸上的怒气一下子卸了个干净，取而代之的是小心翼翼的困惑。那表情太过熟悉：自他们重逢后，史蒂夫在巴基脸上看到过许多、许多次。他憎恨知晓是自己将它放上去的。

“我撒谎了。我……我不知道为什么，对不起。那不是人们会谈论的事，在从前。”

巴基只是呆呆地瞪着他，“从前？”他重复道，嗓音低沉轻柔，犹豫不决。

史蒂夫吞吞口水。自己不是懦夫。“是。是的。”

将自己丢出窗外的冲动没有消退，所以史蒂夫专心地将融化的黄油搅拌进面粉里。有点事做可以令这场谈话变得稍微让人能忍受一点，他发现自己在说：“可我真的没撒谎，我们从没……做过什么，一起的时候，但我猜我……有过想法。你。呃，天呀，巴克，我对你有过好多想法。妈妈去世之后，你是唯一还关心我的人，常常感觉一直就只有你。那时候我不知道该管那种感觉叫什么，但我猜我是……爱上你了。”

自己的脸一定红得像消防栓。史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，大着胆子偷看了巴基一眼。巴基正坐在厨台边看着史蒂夫，微微歪着头，面无表情。但他眼里有了之前没有过的东西，那东西活了起来。

史蒂夫把大块的牛肉加进酱汁里。“其实邻居里有很多这样的人。你还记得约翰·哈特吗？那个住在我们斜对面的人，每次我的颜料用完时都会把他的颜料给我的画家？他总让那些年轻小伙儿去他的家里玩……七十年代他出名了，因为画他们。大家都知道他是什么人，但是从没有人真的说起过。”

“你为什么没？”巴基问。

“我猜……我只是从没觉得自己能成那样。不论约翰·哈特怎样都好，我并不想要半打男朋友或是去当时大家都去的地下酒吧。我知道自己喜欢女人，即使她们没人会多看我一眼，除非是想知道该怎么忍受我一晚，所以从前就是如此。如果你喜欢女人，你就得结婚生子。”

“另外，我……那时候那样似乎也不对。我是说，在道德层面上。两个人彼此做什么不关任何人的事。可……那时候你也喜欢女人，而且妈妈死后你都已经把我弄到你的公寓里去住了，你还终结了那些我惹来的殴斗。在我已经拥有了这些之后，还想从你那里要别的似乎有点太贪心了。”

微波炉叮地一声响了。史蒂夫喜欢微波炉，哪怕他还没彻底理解这个东西和它们在厨房里的安全性。他取出一盘热气腾腾的豆子，在碗橱里找出两只盘子，将豆子一分为二，盛在盘里，在上面盖上热腾腾的牛肉片。“没找到烤面包片，”他宣布道，带着挤出来的欢脱，把盘子放在巴基面前。“ ** _Bon appétit_** ** _._**[1]”

巴基看看食物，又看看史蒂夫。“为什么我什么都没说过？”他问道，只是听起来有点像在反问。

“从前……你也有那样的感觉？”

“是的。”巴基回答，未曾犹豫与不确定。

史蒂夫才不会瘫倒在地。他不能。他努力站着说：“我不知道。我从来都不知道能说什么。”

巴基皱起眉，好像他要就此争论，但史蒂夫不认为自己还能继续承受这场谈话，所以他往巴基手里塞了一把叉子后，开始戳自己盘子里的食物。他已经有段时间没吃一顿像样的饭了，他感觉很虚弱。如果他自己饿得站都站不起来，对巴基是没好处的。

片刻后，巴基也照做了。他们沉默地吃着饭，除了叉子剐蹭盘子的声音，就是咀嚼声。外面，太阳开始升起来，森林里的鸟儿们放声高歌。这里若真能成为一个美丽的地方，史蒂夫想着，该有多好啊。该有多好啊。

 

 

饭后他们又在别墅里更彻底地转了一圈。地下室他们没有再打开。巴基模糊的感官记忆将他们引向了一部通往阁楼的隐藏式电梯，随后他们在屋檐下发现了一间长室。里面装满了很久没人用过的运动器械，看看那些蜘蛛网就知道。有一块也许是用来拳击或格斗的垫子，悬挂着各种奇形怪状的旧拳击袋。甚至还有一根平衡木。

想都没想，巴基侧手翻上木梁，单臂保持平衡，完美静立，双腿分开。

“想起了点什么？”史蒂夫问道，视线飞向巴基衬衫落在胳肢窝的地方又移走。被史蒂夫这样看一直令巴基迷惑不解，现在他理解那眼神代表着史蒂夫其实在渴望着他。巴基满身伤痕，失去了一条手臂，情况糟糕时，甚至还得要史蒂夫提醒他洗头或刷牙。

其他人会闪躲，会别开眼睛，史蒂夫却总看向他。

“是的。”巴基向后荡落，灰尘如围绕着游泳者的水一样在他周身搅动。“有……训练、学习。”杀戮、殊死搏斗。他记不得对手的面孔或他们为什么在这里，跟他一起，到这个‘圆圈’里来。囚犯，也许，就是那种九头蛇丢给冬日战士练习用的 ‘一次性’人员。

万事开头难，所以不练习你也成不了世界第一刺客。需要许多、许多练习。格斗垫因岁月变成了陈旧的灰色，但它应该是红的，鲜红、鲜红的，很滑。

他的目光集中到远处的墙壁上。武器架上整齐地摆放着一排生了锈的兵器，有各种长度的匕首、竹节塑钢棍，甚至还有几把长剑。身旁，史蒂夫哆嗦了一下。巴基翻了下眼睛。“我现在随身就有三把匕首。要是行得通，我早就动手了。”

这话并没有让史蒂夫看起来高兴些。

巴基无声地走到窗边。下面，那个花园呈Z字形铺陈开来。在他的脑海里，他能看见有人在篱笆丛间跑动、躲避、满是绝望，直到他的子弹找上他们，取走他们的性命。

那是一件从不用九头蛇教他的事。

身后，史蒂夫在问：“你在这里呆了多久？”

巴基转过身，现实发生了重叠。他能看到史蒂夫和满是灰尘的破败健身室，也能看到它充满了阳光、闪闪发光。感觉自己也裂成了两半：一半无知无觉，另一半也没好多少。两个世界彼此重叠。过了很长时间后一个才消失进另一个里。

等他眨眨眼睛再度回魂时，史蒂夫已经等不及听答案又开始一脸惊恐。他在地下室里也是一副吓坏了的模样，惊恐的程度是自他……自巴基认识他后就没见他有过的样子，不论是他们一同旅行的几周里，还是在巴基脑袋里如洪水中漂着的死耗子一样残碎的记忆里。

在地下室里，他跪地哀求。

巴基向上帝祈求——自己信神吗？不信，信，不管是过去的还是现在的——这里能有个理智的人，拉着史蒂夫的手，提醒他冬日战士是什么。做过什么样的事，为什么他不是你该努力确保其生存的那种人（东西）（资产）。他是那种埋进土里都会盐化地表的东西。

问题是，他能记起的事已经多到开始怀疑那个有理智的人就是他自己！

史蒂夫，史蒂夫曾经（现在）期待着他能醒过来变成七十年（两年？）前那个闪亮版的自己。巴基能看到罗杰斯身边的那个位置，在他宽阔却傻气的心里，一直为自己保留着。他被训练成能够随时洞悉目标的弱点。他就是在这里学会了这个，就在这个陈旧的灰（红）色‘圆圈’里。

他就是美国队长的弱点。九头蛇早就知道，而巴基/资产/冬日战士，也能看到这一点。他一直都被作为一张王牌收在袖里，以防罗杰斯变成他们控制不了的东西。

因为史蒂夫杀他时会犹豫，会犹豫到他们做梦都想象不到的地步：他会下跪，他会祈求，他会丢下所有可用的铠甲与武器。

这念头让巴基希望自己当时能更快些，在史蒂夫发现他之前就扣动了扳机。他觉得自己从前就曾尝试过。不是用枪，而是一把简易刮刀，用囚室栏杆上取下的金属制成。那东西一开始被当做武器，但随后布雷特做了什么，然后……他就没法再攻击他们了。他并不害怕，那时他早已被耗光了所有的恐惧，可他就是做不到！

所以他割开了自己的喉咙，光着身子，孤零零地躺在囚室肮脏的地上，流血而亡……想不到醒来时却有好几个医生正好奇地给他做着检查。

当他们再次将他带到布雷特面前时，她还是坐在她的椅子里，平静得一如既往。 **资产的死，亦如他的生，属于九头蛇。接受吧。**

夺走希望，夺走恐惧与绝望，就连放弃的能力都被夺走后，还剩下了什么？等到他们给他一只枪的时候，他甚至都不会想到将枪口对准他们或是自己。

**变虚无。不思考。**

“史蒂夫，”他说。“史蒂夫，你应该让我那样做。”

“不行。”史蒂夫立刻回答道。

巴基靠在窗户上，想着自己是否能活过一场坠落。史蒂夫又哆嗦起来，就像他也想到了同样的事。“不值得。”巴基疲惫地告诉他。自己他妈太累了。“我都给自己挖好了坑，准备好了一切。我可以回去做个早就光荣殉国的英雄了。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫固执地说。他挺起胸膛，巴基的心沉了下去。“这一切都不是你的错。霍华德，我，都不是你的错。是他们逼你做了那些事，你没必要为他们赎罪。”

巴基实在控制不住了，哈哈大笑起来。那笑声扭曲且丑陋。“你以为我……我并不觉得有罪恶感，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，显然是糊涂了。“你不觉得？”

“起码不是因为你觉得我该有罪恶感的那些事。”史蒂夫又要说话，巴基抢先说道，“我并不是因为杀死谁而有罪恶感。就像你说的，我别无选择。是他们逼我的。”

“那是为什么？”

深吸口气，巴基尝到了灰尘、腐朽和那一缕血的记忆，如柩衣一样裹着整栋建筑。“我被打碎了。他们用了许多年时间致力于此，他们赢了。我被彻底打碎了，从里到外。这里不再有个人存在——如果这里还有个人存在，也许我还会如你所想的那样有罪恶感。但我唯一能感觉到的就是疲惫。你应该……你应该让我休息。“

史蒂夫又佝偻起肩膀，这是这世上最棘手的战斗姿势。如果是那时的他，这个‘圆圈’里诞生出冬日战士时的他，巴基会先俯身攻下三路，再起身直取他的心脏。但事实是巴基还是可以认为这是他需要一颗子弹所需的全部辩护——不论他们过去/现在对彼此有什么样的感觉，巴基心里都没有一点善良美好残留下来了。它早已在多年前就被人从巴基的心里挖个干净。

史蒂夫濡湿了嘴唇，喃喃地说：“咱们下楼去，行吗？”

巴基叹口气，跟着他走向电梯。他妈的为什么不呢？反正自己有记忆以来一直在做不想做的事。

 

 

晨间的生理需求开始作祟，史蒂夫尽力忽视，直到巴基说：“你正像小孩一样夹着腿，史蒂夫。看得我膀胱都疼了。”

“也许你该去看看医生。”史蒂夫假装没听懂，又将一份满是花销报告的文件夹丢开。“你知道他们是怎么说老年人的。”

巴基哼了声，翻了一页手里的文件。他们正在书房里翻看为数不多被遗留下来的文件。似乎不像是什么重要文件：大部分都是备忘录和申请书。看起来既有意思又觉得可怕，九头蛇原来也跟神盾局、美国陆军或其他组织一样官僚主义。

史蒂夫也知道他们找不到什么有用的东西，但他必须让巴基保持忙碌的状态。巴基第一次被左拉俘虏后，让他保持忙碌并不成问题，可现在……他们已经花了那么长时间试图弄明白九头蛇对巴基做了什么，所以临时变卦恐怕是难了。 **说，不说？**

巴基继续埋头于手中的文件。他干巴巴地说：“我保证不会在你尿尿的时候弄死自己。”

史蒂夫磨磨牙，去了。起初，他在一层寻找卫生间，好不用上楼去，然后他突然僵住背脊，像个要去证明什么事的人一样直奔主卧。

巴基的衣服还扔在浴室的地上。史蒂夫应该把它们捡起来，挂个地方晾干，可是他还没准备好要——

史蒂夫集中注意力往那个可能比他一辈子挣的钱还贵的马桶里撒尿。这种富丽堂皇令他不安，就像用擦锅丝轻轻地刮过皮肤。也许巴基说的都是真的，住在这里的人并非是个情愿的住客，可即便是那样，他们也生活在一片奢侈之中，而巴基和其他被困的人却在下面，像畜生一样被关在黑暗里。

当然，这大概正是他们的目的，他洗手时沉思着。这种反差对比只是用来加强布雷特忙着塞进巴基破碎大脑里的信息：他是某种非人的东西，是错误的，是变态的。巴基的许多行为——对九头蛇演示给他那些程序的全神贯注，他们取下他手臂时的反应——突然都不再令人费解。

史蒂夫双手颤抖。

他犯了错误——他抬头去看镜子里的自己。灰白的面色和上唇上的汗水让他瑟缩着撕开视线。他应该查看第二部卫星电话。他觉得它就在卧室里……昨天晚上洗澡时，他把它留在了自己的裤子上，然后巴基就……后来今天早上又……

停止！不要想那事。不要想巴基骑在他身上，泪水落在浴水里。不要想巴基在楼下的囚室里，枪口捅在嘴里。

他双腿发软，倒向地面，紧抓住洗手池的边缘想着至少防止了自己跌倒。他的脸部刺痛，胸膛里的心跳感觉悸动又衰弱，就像自己年少时，必须得时时刻刻去倾听、寻找那个喃喃的低语。

 **停下停下停下** ，他祈求着自己不肯合作的身体。他得站起来去帮助巴基，那个人所经历的事要比他的糟糕上千万倍。他不能在现在变成这样。这是自私。巴基就在楼下，此刻他有可能发生任何事，就在史蒂夫像该死的傻瓜一样坐在这里的时候，他有可能对自己做出任何事。史蒂夫将头抵在洗手池边缘上，蹭动着头颅。

急促的脚步踏在地板上，带来的震颤感让他直起身。巴基穿过卫生间的门，史蒂夫瑟缩着紧闭嘴巴。用鼻孔拼命地呼吸，过多的空气堵在过小的空间里。

“史蒂夫。”巴基说。

自己必须停止。巴基需要自己的帮助，需要知道他能依靠史蒂夫。自己必须。自己不能。

“史蒂夫。”巴基重复。他没有碰史蒂夫，但是他靠得很近，就蹲伏在他身边。“来，”他说。“你得喘口气。一、二、三……一、二、三。”

这些词飘进史蒂夫的大脑，立刻被卷进恐惧的瘴气里，随后关联上了他们俩都还很小——与现在的史蒂夫比，要小很多很多——的记忆。这种情况从前也发生过，虽然并不完全一样，但很近似，所以他知道该怎么回应。知道该怎么跟随巴基的嗓音，摆脱恐惧的漩涡和胸膛中的疼痛。

“一、二、三……一、二、三。来呀，史蒂维，跟着我呼吸。”

一点一点，史蒂夫的手松开洗手池。肩膀跟着巴基数出的数字起伏，然后，随着每一次呼气，他们就往下滑一点，直到他彻底瘫坐下来。脚下一滑，他坐在地上，任后背撞上墙壁。

巴基一扭身，不再蹲伏，看着史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫避开他的眼睛，集中注意力放松身体的每个部分：脖子、肩膀、双臂、上腹、双腿，将恐慌统统赶走。

用了很长时间。巴基一直坐在他身边，膝盖贴着史蒂夫的胯骨。终于，史蒂夫的呼吸稳定成了正常的节奏，巴基问道：“我为什么要数数？”

史蒂夫咳出一声笑，又不得不花了点时间恢复呼吸，才回答：“哮、哮喘。我小时候经……经常发作。你会数数帮我恢复呼吸。”

巴基的表情变得遥远而空白。“我不记得这件事。”

史蒂夫任自己的头靠在身后的墙上，闭眼抵抗整个世界都在旋转的感觉。“可你知道要数数。”

“但你现在没有哮喘。”

“注射血清之后就没有了。”

“那你为什么坐在地上？”

有许多事想从史蒂夫的嘴里冒出来，但没一件有帮助。所以他把它们都咽了下去，摇摇头。他又有了那种漂浮感。可能他已经有这种感觉一整天了。

他睁开眼时，巴基正皱着脸收回手。

“你可以。”史蒂夫告诉他。又不得不停下，咳嗽一声以保证自己的嗓音不要支离破碎。“如果你想，你可以碰我。”

“不。”巴基将双手贴在自己的胸口上，然后又放到身体两边，最后甚至将手掌塞在了屁股底下，像个内疚的孩子一样坐在上面。“我不要再伤害你了。”

史蒂夫的心碎了，哀伤、失望与不确定挤在过小的空间里。“你不会的，我相信你。”

巴基发出被扼住的难听的笑声。“我已经伤过你了。”他说着，用下巴点点淋浴间。“我心里什么都不剩了。我告诉过你，他们把我取出来，然后放进了……刀子、血管和——”

“那不是真的。巴基，拜托，看着我。”

巴基的视线固定在史蒂夫脑袋边的墙壁上。他没有移动视线，但史蒂夫能看出他眼睛后面有什么东西崩溃了。“我不能。”他低语着，双唇恐惧地哆嗦起来。“我不能。资产不做眼神接触。”

这……全能的上帝啊！史蒂夫能猜到这个现象的来源。可他不想。不论是什么，它都让巴基将自己锁得牢牢的，而到目前史蒂夫只发现了一种能靠近他的办法。

虽然还是不对的，巴基还是这样的迷茫与混沌——但史蒂夫保持距离对他俩谁都没有帮助。那是不诚实！突然史蒂夫厌倦了撒谎。

他伸出手，试探性地放在巴基的膝盖上。巴基刷地抬起眼帘，注视着那个地方。他的整个人都绷紧了，但没有躲开。史蒂夫无数次幻想过这样做，跟巴基在一起时，跟佩吉在一起时，甚至是跟娜塔莎在一起时，但转化成现实却十分让人伤脑筋。在此之前，他唯一的经验就是跟伴舞的女孩们，她们连上床时都化着妆，而且都乐意来主动挑逗他。

这次不一样。这次是他主动倾身，很慢，这样巴基就能随心所欲地退开。他没有，他像一只受了惊吓的鹿一样僵着身体，看着史蒂夫靠近他。这已经不是他们第一次接吻了，但这是他们第一次没有任何潜在动机地接吻——不用史蒂夫将其变成某种分散注意力的东西或武器。

如果这样想，史蒂夫会觉得害臊。所以他不想。

他将嘴唇贴上巴基的，让自己只思考这个吻。他错过了那么多细微之处：胡茬的刺痒感，无关惊慌的气息相缠，巴基的头发像窗帘一样落在他们脸的周围的样子。

紧绷感并未从巴基身上褪去，他一直将两手放得远远的，但他回吻了。史蒂夫抬手要放到巴基颈侧时，巴基全身痉挛了一下，所以史蒂夫就将手放在他的肩膀上。放在钢铁的肩膀上。史蒂夫无意识地抚摸着它，手指往下抚摸过陌生的金属。他之前也曾感受过它，甚至拆开过它，但并没有像这样——连在巴基身上，满是他的各种小动作和小反应。

史蒂夫的另一只手放到巴基的胯边，蹭过去。显然巴基在这件事上更有经验：不论他的脑袋忘记了什么，他的身体都记得清楚，他正张着嘴、随心所欲地亲吻，转动头部。他没把舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里——这点令史蒂夫很感激，那会让他觉得笨拙又不确定该如何反应——但每次他们变换姿势分开时，巴基都会像猫咪一样舔舔史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“你不应该。”巴基贴着他的嘴唇咕哝着：“我不是。”

“你是。”史蒂夫承诺道，又亲了下巴基的嘴角，那个过去常常带着笑意的地方。“是你把我从河里拉出来。是你救了我的命，巴基。你就是。”

 

 

夜里某个不确定的时刻，史蒂夫醒来听见巴基的嗓音低而快地说着：“——敢碰他就杀了你。别再靠近了。”

“我并没这打算，巴恩斯中士。”某个男性嗓音回答道，天呀，就在他们所在的房间里。

史蒂夫猛然清醒过来。他们本来一起睡在主卧里，睡在地板上史蒂夫用房子里能找到的所有棉被和枕头做成的一个窝里，但此刻，巴基正蹲伏在史蒂夫的身上，成了暗夜里一个令人震颤的存在。他的视线牢牢钉在门口站在手电筒光圈里的那个人的身上。

史蒂夫看见那人，目瞪口呆。“寇森？”

“晚上好，队长。”菲尔·寇森探员打了声招呼，又转向巴基。“我曾与罗杰斯队长共同工作。鉴于最近的事件，我意识到自己和我的人曾是前神盾局特工的身份无法令人信任，所以我将直接表明我们的意图：我们是来帮忙的。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]法文，意为‘祝您胃口好’。


	8. Chapter 8

巴基蹲伏在别墅正门的椽木下，努力不要惊慌失措。

真的，唯一阻止他发慌的事就是史蒂夫一直小心地呆在他的视线范围内。目前，史蒂夫在一楼，在巴基所处的位置五十英尺下，正与探员菲利浦·寇森谈话。他们已经判定这个正门没有什么重要的情报价值：探员寇森所带领的小队中的其他人——三名受过些许格斗训练的技术人员，一个冷漠女人，正从远距离评估巴基，以某种方式暗示着如果再靠近，双方都将有不好的后果。还有一个长相让巴基觉得莫名熟悉的男人——像不停移动的白蚁，爬遍了整栋房子，拍照、获取情报。

偶尔，其中之一，会走近探员寇森报告最新消息——会紧张地往上看一眼——但除此之外，他们都躲得远远的。

在确定了寇森不会对史蒂夫造成威胁后，巴基直接从楼上的窗户上了房顶。在那里，他看见一辆带有神盾局标志的厢式货车载着技术人员到达，随后用自己的左臂在房顶上开了个洞，爬下去到达了目前的观察点。

此刻，他正坐在那里，猎枪横放在膝盖上，看着史蒂夫跟探员寇森说话。他们离他太远，无法听见交谈内容，但巴基显然会读唇语。（他不记得学过这种技能，它就只是存在于他脑袋里，完全彻底，未曾觉察，令人费解，直到这一刻。）

他们谈论的一切都是他已知道（史蒂夫）或无法理解的（探员寇森：显然是受红发俄国人之命而来，但也满载某个叫‘阿斯嘉德’的地方的相关消息。）

探员寇森本身更难解读。他人近中年，笑容温和，一身人畜无害的西装。但他又一路进入到主卧外的走廊里却没惊动巴基。他对史蒂夫说话时冷静而有效率，对他的队员时则很有权威，但还是有某种笨拙与敬畏隐藏于表象之下。尽管他的军衔明显较高，他却一直略带恭敬地对待史蒂夫，而这正是巴基没一枪射穿他脑袋的唯一原因。

还有就是他叫巴基‘巴恩斯中士’的事。

倒不是说巴基怀疑过史蒂夫什么。即便自己真怀疑过，还有史密森尼博物馆的展览在那里呢。但寇森是第一个看到如今的他还叫他那个名字的人类。

没有子弹，他也不确定自己该做什么。昨天，他把枪放进自己的嘴里，祈求史蒂夫由他去死吧；但现在他却控制不住生物本能，想转身逃跑，拼命想活。

九头蛇花了那么长时间才打碎他。显然，巴基·巴恩斯极度顽固不化。

他又落回到了逻辑学上，落回到了冬日战士冰冷的战略学上。他跟史蒂夫需要保护，国际刑警正在找他们，很可能还有许多其他国际情报机构也在找。是在九头蛇曝光的一片混乱中，他们才得以伺机溜走，但早晚会有人开始专心追捕他们。也许过不了多久九头蛇也会加入进追捕的行列，他们肯定会来。他们也许已经开始行动了。

孤身一人，巴基能避开他们。可，史蒂夫尽人皆知，而且他生来就不会偷偷摸摸。史蒂夫不会乐意分开的，而巴基——巴基——会……

其实都无关紧要，因为史蒂夫是不会情愿放他走的。这就意味着他们需要盟友。这就意味着巴基需要跟盟友们好好相处，要好到让他们不会将他丢进他们的牢房里。所以他此刻才会坐在屋椽下，看着史蒂夫的肌肉在衬衣下移动、看着他耳朵的弧度，还有他不自觉地触摸长了一周的胡子的样子，然后巴基连想都想不起要射杀谁了。

就这样，直到那个狙击手走进房间。

巴基立刻如此定义他，并不只是因为他背着的那把改装过的折叠弓，或是他扫视房间的方式、他移动的姿态——所有的这一切巴基都异常熟悉。巴基紧绷起身体：也许那个冷漠的女人更擅长近战，但狙击手需要不断改变位置，如果他——

“巴顿！”史蒂夫的喊声大到连巴基都听见了，他立刻丢下与寇森的谈话。他们相互握手，巴顿允许史蒂夫抱了他一下。巴基攥紧握着猎枪的手。 **你还好吗？**

 **比你好些，考虑到我上次听说时你还躺在波多马克河河底。** 史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，开始说些什么——巴基打赌内容肯定不是‘我被一个致命杀手绑架做了人质，对方威胁我说，如果我敢逃跑就杀了我所爱的人’——但巴顿挥挥手。 **别，不用担心那个。现在大伙儿都流行假死，这是时髦。**

史蒂夫将头转向巴顿，错过了寇森翻眼睛的反应。坐在上面的巴基可没错过。他也没错过克林特与寇森之间古怪的肢体语言，是一种亲子、战友和朋友的混合体。他们是平等的，但又不是：巴顿对寇森很恭敬，就如寇森恭敬史蒂夫的样子，并非是因为军衔，而是出于尊敬。

巴基在想，既然自己坐在屋椽下的制高点上就能分辨出这一切，为什么还要跟史蒂夫以外的人类说话？

巴顿用手臂敲敲史蒂夫的胸口。 **嗨，介意帮个忙吗？能告诉你那藏在椽下的朋友别朝我开枪吗？**

巴基已经将枪架在了肩膀上，同时史蒂夫转身抬头看着他。“巴基。”史蒂夫喊道“克林特是我的朋友，请不要伤害他。除非他先伤害你。”看了眼巴顿之后他又补充道，对方说： **谢啦。**

巴基咬着腮帮。在下面，克林特·巴顿小心翼翼地取下背后的弓，从箭囊里抽出一支箭。这一幕触动了巴基脑中的什么，记忆里，有条项链在阳光中闪闪发光，但他无法给它定位，也没看出关联性，所以就将那段记忆推到了一旁。

巴顿的动作缓慢而流畅，展现出每个动向，他往后拉箭，瞄准巴基所处位置几寸之外的房顶，放箭。那只箭嘭地一声击中房顶。是一只抓钩，多个钉头钉进天花板里。巴顿在另一端拽了拽，又对在地板上的弓做了什么。巴基看着克林特顺着绳索一路滑上来，努力不要躲进屋椽里面去。

等他跟巴基视线平行时，巴顿一腿勾住滑索稳住自己，打量了下四周。“位置不错。但你是怎么上来的？”

巴基保持沉默，片刻后，巴顿转头，拉开大腿上的一个大口袋，抽出一块平板。戳了几下后，将整个东西扭转过来，让巴基能看到屏幕。

那块平板电脑上正在播放一段录像。是固定机位拍摄，可能是来自某个监控摄像头，拍摄的是一间整个由玻璃区隔的巨大阳光房。如果不是地上七零八落的尸体，那灰色的墙壁和空旷的空间会显得了毫无生趣。巴基数了数，共有七具尸体，画面外大概还有更多。那个红发俄国女人出现了，还有一个高个子黑人，他的脸巴基莫名地感觉熟悉，这意味着他只是忘记了，然后——然后——

整个世界倾覆了，巴基抓紧猎枪，努力握住。房间中间那个矮个子金发男人正在说话，带着无声的权威感，末路就在眼前依旧泰然自若。他被枪口指着，但他并不恐惧。另外两人放低枪口。尽管亚历山大·皮尔斯只是一片像素，巴基还是冒出了一身冷汗，感觉毛骨悚然。 **任务报告。任务报告。**

什么事情发生了，那个俄国女人倒下了。那个黑人男子也倒下了，但他很快又站了起来，然后他——

突然整个世界重新聚焦，巴基眨眨眼，那片像素块撞穿一道玻璃门，最终跌倒在地。另外两个人站起身，走过去检查脉搏，随后匆忙而去。可皮尔斯却躺在那里，没有动，没有动，一直没有动。他一动不动的身体下开始流出一滩深色的东西。

视频结束。但出现了个‘重播’键，为了触到它，巴基差点掉下去。

“哦噢，哦噢，伙计。”巴顿转过平板，帮他按下了那个键。

他们整整重复了这个过程三次。巴基查看了阴影和玻璃上的反光，想找出任何这段视频曾被篡改的迹象。即使它有被修改过，也没有明显的痕迹。那就只剩下是替身的可能性。他研究着皮尔斯的动作。它们镇定而谨慎，一如巴基记忆中的样子。

在第四次播放后，他断定在这段影像里再没有什么需要知道的了。他别开眼，看向巴顿，那人正看着他，那安静而耐心的样子也令巴基感觉异常的熟悉。即使他厌倦了伸出一臂的距离举着平板电脑让巴基能看着屏幕，他也不会表现出来。

巴顿转过平板，按了几下，收好。巴基退回到自己的栖息处。史蒂夫和探员寇森又开始轻声交谈，但史蒂夫的眼睛偶尔会抬起来看向他。巴基不确定是否该微笑、点头或是感谢巴顿。他只好继续回瞪着史蒂夫。

巴顿再次吸引了他的注意力，他掏出一个苹果，在制服上蹭蹭。

“从前的从前的从前，”他说：“有一个骁勇善战、英俊潇洒、狂帅酷炫屌炸天、小时候读多了罗宾汉故事书的年轻英雄。”

他停下。巴基看着巴顿，巴顿看着他，努力想理解自己被告知的故事和被告知故事的理由。“所以……那个人是你？”

“不。”巴顿果断地告诉他。“那也太可笑了。我为什么要讲一个关于自己的童话故事？另外，如果这个故事是关于我本人的，我要破坏掉若干密级分类[①]才能告诉你。现在听着，那个年轻的英雄勇敢、聪明，并且真心帅到没朋友，他只有一个致命弱点：易受蒙骗。这个弱点让他成了所有坏人下手的目标，其中一些坏人还是他的亲戚。所以很快，他发现自己并没有劫富济贫，而是为富杀富。”

“这个英雄的那些绝技被人注意到。有一天，准确地说，是在一场英勇的冒险期间，他被捉住，被带到了一个……城堡里。他本以为会受到通常的那些招待，你知道的啦，拷打啦，砍头呀，什么的，但是正相反，一个……一个顾问来见他，提议要给他安全的住处和免费的食物，只要他为城堡工作。总而言之，这是一个十分划算的交易，要比拷打、砍头好太多了，所以英雄便接受了。很快他就按照城堡的命令开始东奔西跑，进行所有狂野又刺激的冒险，日子过得倒也不错。”

“然后，在那一天，他们派英雄出去进行有史以来最危险的一次冒险：去跟一个致命的刺客作战。”咬了一口苹果，巴顿一边的脸颊被塞得满满的，“就如我所说的那样，这个刺客危险异常。刺杀名单有一英里那么长，坏事干尽。英雄勒紧腰带，跨上骏马，出发去战斗了——但等他到达那里时。”

他咽下苹果。“但等他到达那里时，他发现那个致命的刺客其实是一位有着一头火焰红发的美丽公主。”

巴基皱起眉。他不认为自己喜欢童话故事。现实世界已经够让人混乱了。“那个俄国女人？”他问道。

随后他一缩身，那颗苹果正中他的前额后掉落下去。他立刻将猎枪架在肩上，瞄准巴顿的脑袋。在他们之下，史蒂夫惊恐地叫喊起来，喊着他的名字。

巴顿无视枪口，用一根裹着皮革的手指指着巴基的脑袋，怒目而视。“这是为你开枪射她，这是你的赠品。我们每人一次。妈的，去年我被一个挪威神搞了脑壳，差点割开她的喉咙。所以你也要因为被搞脑壳得个赠品。如果你再敢朝她开枪，我就用电击箭射你的屁股，是的！我知道我这么做你会杀死我，但我们都有个愿意为之赴汤蹈火的人，不是吗？！”

紧跟着的是一场漫长而紧绷的停顿，巴基慢慢垂下枪口。这些人都是史蒂夫的朋友。如果巴基朝他的朋友开枪，史蒂夫是不会高兴的。另外，尽管有意料之外的抛射物，但他认为自己……认得巴顿的行为模式。它们很……熟悉，并不是知道自己忘了什么事情的感觉，而更像是自己从心里就能理解它们，就像他理解巴顿如何行动、如何对待武器，就像巴顿知道他想再看一遍皮尔斯的死亡一样。

那种感觉……令人安慰。他能理解另一个人类的运转方式，是一种安慰。

但他的手指没离开扳机。他问道：“公主怎么样了？”

“她很美，但英雄并没有被迷惑。那并不是关键。别听别人跟你瞎说。英雄发现这个致命刺客只是个十七岁的女孩时真的觉得有点丢人，但他还是甘愿弃甲投戈了，直到他看着公主，才发现她不与人有眼神接触。”

巴顿歪着头，看着巴基的脸，看着巴基的眼睛。第一次，巴基强迫自己迎着巴顿的目光，但巴顿还是看出了其间的挣扎。他任自己的眼睛微微看向左侧。布雷特眼睛的左侧曾有一颗小痣，所以他养成了将视线固定在那里的习惯。

这是一个微小的胜利，可九头蛇却赢走了那么多。就像被切下去一大块，他们将他削切成了一个全新的东西。

巴顿继续讲。“英雄意识到公主中了一种咒语。是一种非常古老的诅咒——有七十年那么古老，事实上——是由一些非常坏的人发明的，然后被又卖给了另一些非常坏的人，就是他们将这个魔咒施加在了公主身上。幸运的是，英雄在旅途中曾经听说过这个魔咒，所以当顾问上线告诉英雄动手时，他并没有动手。结果，说句实话，这样做真的让那个顾问变得十分难伺候了，大概，两个月时间。”

他狠狠瞪了眼下面的寇森。巴基问道：“公主后来怎么样了？”

“英雄把她带回了城堡。现在想想，的确不是最好的主意，但是鉴于当时英雄和其他人所坚信的，我觉得我们可以同意他的错误完全是可以理解的。”

巴基觉得自己知道巴顿如何运行的—— **你真是个混蛋，你知道吗，巴恩斯？** ——所以他冒险说道：“易受蒙骗。”

巴顿眯起眼睛。“操你。重点是——等他们到达了城堡，公主就被送去见那些医者。他们虽然不能完全解除咒语，将她彻底变回以前的模样，但是他们做到了让她能生活。”

巴基吞吞口水，用拇指抚摸着猎枪的枪身。他想到那个俄国女人，想起她对自己或是对冬日战士，似乎总是很有逻辑性。自己早该意识到这肯定是有原因的——但不知怎么回事，即使有迹象表明地下的囚室最近还在使用，他还是认为自己一定是唯一的一个。

就一个爱喊叫、爱对别人脑袋扔苹果的人而言，巴顿变安静的速度很快。他等着巴基在脑子里来回琢磨那些想法。

终于，巴基问道：“那些医者还在吗？”

“其中一些还在。顾问知道他们现在在哪里。” 巴顿放下一条腿，准备要顺着绳索滑下去，但又停下来。“另外，我不知道我是否还有机会说这话，”他说道，眼睛看着下面的寇森和史蒂夫：“但你也算是我心目中的英雄。小时候我甚至还有过一个二手的吧唧熊。”

巴基瞪大眼睛。“吧唧熊是他妈啥？”

巴顿丢给他一个嘲讽的坏笑，说：“你会明白的。”然后滑走了。

巴基收回前言，现在他一点也不确定自己真能理解巴顿了。

 

 

除了克林特·巴顿，寇森小队里的其他人史蒂夫一个也不认识。他曾经在三曲翼大楼里见过梅探员，知道她曾直接向弗瑞本人汇报，但他们彼此没说过话。现在他们也几乎没说话，梅似乎正专心致志地保证她的队友不要处于巴基的视线和他枪口的范围内。

史蒂夫无法责怪她的顾虑。

在经过昨天之后，想到巴基带着把枪在外面，史蒂夫就怕得要死，虽然跟梅探员的理由截然不同。他不认为巴基会……对他自己做什么，不会在他坚信自己必须替史蒂夫防备身后的时候。史蒂夫一直觉得背脊上一阵阵地发麻，次数频繁到他知道巴基正看着他。考虑到最近发生的事，这真算不上是什么安慰。

他跟着寇森进了书房，听从克林特的建议——“大窗子，从花园里也能看清楚”——然后在那张大书桌上清理出一块地方给寇森放电脑，他在他们之间放了一块大大的平板电脑。

“科特布斯简直就是一座信息金山，”寇森一边说着一边在屏幕上滑开文件，速度快得史蒂夫都跟不上。“从官方上说，我的小队并非联合行动组的一份子，但诺曼诺夫特工设法在从九头蛇的伺服器上下载数据时弄到一份拷贝。是你那个长着翅膀的朋友亲自给我们送过来的。”

“山姆修好了翅膀？”

“显然在华府事件之后，史塔克先生亲自动手修复了它们。我留你自己去想象事情变得有多好。”

“史塔克还好吗？”

“他已得知你还活着。我也任你自己想象事情变得有多好。”

史蒂夫缩了缩，叹了口气。这事一直装在他心里，但现在他终于开始沉思，等他‘起死回生’的时候，会有怎么样的一场‘个人灾难’等着他。他从不曾与其他复仇者成为密友——纽约事件之后，他们全都小心翼翼地分道扬镳，不想因为聚集在某个地方而引来过多的关注——但他们一起战斗过。史蒂夫多少也懂得团结就是力量，所以他欠他们、欠希尔太多个道歉。他们信任他，他却令他们失望了。

把这个念头推到一边，他重新将注意力集中在寇森调出来的图片上。“要我看什么？”

“我们还在整理这份数据，但我的一个技术人员写了个程序，分类并解密了任何提及巴恩斯中士或冬日战士的电文。大部分都是我们已知的，但也有一些是我们所不知的，还有……这个。”

他调出一张看着像西兰花X光片的图片。史蒂夫看看寇森，他解释道：“这是1963年间巴恩斯中士的一系列脑部扫描。我们认为他就是在那个时候从克格勃转手到了九头蛇的俄国分部。很明显，他们想知道自己买到的到底是什么。”

还有更多的扫描图，很多很多。它们看着全都不一样，但它们都标着相同的日期。“它们……应该是这样的吗？”

“不。利用那份数据作为对照，菲茨找到了一份录音。”寇森调出文件，停了下来，手指悬在‘播放’标志上。“内容可不怎么让人愉快，队长。”他轻声警告道。

从桌子上直起身，史蒂夫交叠起双臂，点点头。寇森戳了戳屏幕，笔记本的嵌入式扬声器里传来一阵旧录音的嘶嘶声。一个声音在用俄语说着话，寇森为史蒂夫翻译道：“实验对象：冬日战士，复苏后三日。神经组织全面恢复，对象行为反复无常。中枢神经变位草案得到计划主管批准……他们在这里列出了所有参与这项计划的医生名单。”寇森说着，那个声音迅速念出若干个名字。

“电感神经变位，”史蒂夫突然插话道。“我们，我曾在我们从斯洛文尼亚基地带回的文件里看到过这个。”

“是你们？”史蒂夫点点头，寇森挑挑眉毛。“令人印象深刻的杰作。”

录音继续。若干个嗓音以俄语交谈着——寇森给史蒂夫翻译了重要的部分，但大部分都是关于那个罩在他脑袋上的机器的专业术语——然后他发现自己模模糊糊地听见了巴基的声音，虽然只是一个模糊的音节。

并不是一声，在其他声音都沉默了之后，一个新的动静开始了。是电流的声音。

然后，终于，出现了一个微弱的声响：是一声被堵住的低喃，史蒂夫脖颈上的汗毛都立起来了。

另一个声音，一个女声，问道：“你叫什么名字？”寇森翻译道。

史蒂夫等着，眩晕地等着巴基的回答——并没有回答。又一个男声说道：“神经元突触锁定。”

录音里爆出一阵噼里啪啦的声响。巴基发出一个恐怖的动静，但依旧模糊得像正被人堵着嘴巴。史蒂夫的胃在抽搐，他倒抽了口气。

寇森的嘴巴抿成一条细线，翻译出一串提问。“你出生在哪里？你母亲叫什么名字？你父亲叫什么名字？”一个接着一个，夹杂着电流的爆裂声和巴基濒死般的动静。

当寇森按下停止键时，那个文件还剩下了许多。史蒂夫意识到自己停住了呼吸，任自己慢慢喘出一口气。“他们在烧掉他的记忆？”

“差不多。”寇森说道，摸了把脸。“我们的大脑通常会进行一种叫做突触修剪的工作——储存了信息的神经通路如不使用最终便会衰亡。他们所做的就是加速这个过程。据我们所知，他们绘制出了他的大脑对一系列问题的反应方式，然后灼烧对信息有反应的神经通路。但问题是，他被注射了某个版本的超级血清，他的脑神经组织可以自我修复，只是很慢。”

“所以他们才在每次解冻后都对他这么做？”

“我们也是这样认为，是的。但，从后来看，他们并不需要费心地搞这个又长又麻烦的问答环节。一旦他们绘制出他们认为……不需要的脑部活动，他们就可以一按电钮将其擦除。几分钟后他们就能得到一个高效熟练只记得他们想要他记得的东西的特工了。当然，他们第一次做这件事时，核磁共振成像技术还未出现，所以他们的方法和结果会更具……偶然性。你想坐下来吗，队长？”

“是的。”史蒂夫沉重地说道，坐进办公桌后那张古老的皮椅里。然后他又站起身，转动椅子，等他可以面向窗户了才重新坐下，他将手插在头发里。“怎么……怎么能有人做得出这种事？”

寇森靠在办公桌上——也小心地调整角度对着那扇大窗——双臂抱胸，疲惫地耸耸肩。“怎么会有人建立集中营？怎么会有人无视街上无家可归的孩子而不施以援手？一旦被一个制度说服某个人或某个群体低人一等，那么就更容易找到借口以非人的方式对待他们。从这方面来说，巴恩斯中士在这里所受到的训练同样也是出于他管理员们的利益……如果他们不把他当人看，他们就可以对他肆意妄为。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，垂下双手，落在两腿间。“他们说……他的神经组织能自我修复。这是不是意味着……他的记忆会恢复回来？”

“有可能。”寇森缓慢地回答道。“我不想给你虚假的希望，队长。这件事并没有过先例，一切都只是理论上的。即使他的记忆开始恢复了，它们也将是片断且混乱的。”

史蒂夫苦笑一声。“它们已经开始恢复了。”另一个更可怕的想法出现在他的脑海里，他重重地吞了吞口水，问道：“他们有没有……会不会是他们做的事的某种副作用，或是故意为之，他们会不会曾经强迫他——”

他停下，磨磨牙。寇森静静地等着，直到史蒂夫以另一个完全不同的角度说出来。“娜塔莎欠你二十块。”寇森歪着头，皱起眉。“为你们俩关于我的赌局。你说你认为我是‘那样’的，而她说我‘不是那样’的，然后她跟你赌了二十块？上次我看见她时，她跟我提起……”

“哦。”寇森说道，恍然大悟。“哦！所以她欠我——”

“是的。”史蒂夫绝望道。“因为你没说错。”

“我……明白了。所以，你是——呃，请先等我一分钟，队长。”

 他站起身，走向房门，几乎将门彻底‘关’上。史蒂夫看了眼窗外。他看不见巴基。他不知道是否该感觉谢天谢地。在他心里，有一部分想转身逃跑或拉下窗帘，但他能猜到巴基会如何理解这个举动。更大的那部分连想都不想问这个问题……但是他必须知道。

寇森重新回到桌边，坐在远处一个更小的椅子里。他交叉起手指放在膝盖上。“我猜这事多少事关巴恩斯中士的健康状况。”

“是的。”

“所以，这是否是……你的私人关系的某个新进展？”

“是……也不是。是我们。”史蒂夫强迫自己深吸口气。心里再次本能地升起恐惧，想将自己的话深埋到谁也看不见的地方。他将它们挖出来。“他能记起的已经够我们稍稍谈论一点过去了。我知道……自己爱上了他，在那时候，而他说那时候他也爱我。但我们俩只是谁都没有说过什么。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在……他有点，执着于‘那事’。”感觉上并没有告诉娜塔莎或巴基时那么恐怖。也许这件事你做得多了就习惯了……也许变容易是因为感觉更像是任务汇报。“我们有过几次，但他已经开始不满足于此。通常，他不安的时候，或者记起让他不安的事的时候。那事总能……让他镇定下来，但是我害怕那是他培养程序的一部分。”

寇森沉默了，望着房间的另一边。史蒂夫双手扭在一起。他又看了眼窗外，但只看见绿色的篱笆丛，它们的枝条在微风中温柔地摇曳。

“的确有间谍被训练使用性爱当作部分伪装人格。”终于寇森说道，史蒂夫感觉得出他在小心地选择每一个词。“但我们对冬日战士所知的一切都否定了这一点。是有可能在洗脑过程中使用了强奸作为精神武器——但，就如你所说过的，如果他只记得自己在这里度过的时光，那他不太可能会印刻这种行为，除非是他们想要，而我……不认为这有什么战略上的价值，鉴于他所执行过的任务类型。”

“那神经变位呢？会不会对他造成了什么影响？”

“有可能。但是几乎无法确定。” 寇森看出史蒂夫的挫败，叹口气，倾身搭起指尖。“他们曾试图将巴恩斯中士变得连畜生都不如。没有记忆，没有恐惧，没有共情，在七十年间，他们成功了。在这整个时间段里，就我们所知的那些刺杀任务，冬日战士从未失手。但他也没到处，”他挥了下手，“执着于其他任何人。后来，他遇见了你，立刻开始强硬反击。他公然违背杀死你的直接命令，转身开始对付那些一直给他住处、食物和自我意识的人。虽然那自我意识是残缺且虚假的，但那是七十年间他仅有的自我意识啊。”

“这可不是件小事。是我怎么都想象不出的事。他杀了霍华德·史塔克和杜根中士，他毫不犹豫地杀了一大堆陌生人，但他却不愿杀你。”

又是那种向下陷的沉重感。熟悉却也沉重。“我到底做了什么啊？”他问道，更是扪心自问。

“我不确定自己能给你答案。”寇森轻声回答道。“因为不论怎样，队长，都值得了，他还活着。你还活着。我完全理解你的担忧，但是，这也不是件小事。”

门轻轻地被推开，史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，寇森起身。一位年轻的女探员探头进来，别扭地看了史蒂夫一眼。“什么事，斯凯？”寇森有点恼怒地问道。

“嗨，呃。我们弄好了，呃，爆炸装置。随时可以动身，老大。”

“谢谢。”斯凯探员退出去，一直从门缝里偷看着史蒂夫，直到房门彻底关上。“你知道我们下一步要去哪里吗？”史蒂夫摇摇头，寇森从桌子上拿起一个便条簿，写下了一个地址。“这是巴黎的一间公寓，不在神盾局的雷达上。那里很安全，或者说目前还算安全吧。我们还在拔除‘杂草’。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说着站起身，接过纸条。“还有，如果你们从情报里找到了别的什么，能让我知道吗？”

寇森点点头，“当然。等菲茨的程序彻底跑完，我会拷到硬盘上，然后联系你。”

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，在口袋里掏了掏。那张巴基和布雷特在花园里的照片已经磨损了边缘。他倒扣着递过去，让寇森能看到背面。“还魂。还魂计划。这也许是你们需要寻找的另一样东西。”

寇森翻过照片时他避开了，但是并没有劝阻。寇森并未泄露任何反应。他说：“我们会确保他将这个加进搜索参数里。”他把照片递回来。

“谢谢，另外，我不想再要求什么了，但是我们可以使用些补给吗？我们一直在偷东西，多得我都不好意思承认了。”

“特里普利特已经为你们准备了一些衣物和装备。”停顿了一下，寇森微微变换了一下重心说：“娜塔莎又要欠我二十块了。因为……我。因为我，我是说——”

突然住口，他低头用手指捏了很久的鼻梁，然后抬起头，一副赴汤蹈火的表情。“过去我一直同时跟男人和女人约会。如果你有什么问题，或者只是想找个人说说……我很乐意帮你找个有资质的人给你说说这个话题。”

他的微笑很不自然。史蒂夫发现自己也拼命不要微笑。他只想为此而感谢寇森。“谢谢你，探员。”

 寇森重新振作，直视他的眼睛说：“别再让他们夺走他了，队长。那会是我们所有人的灾难。”

“我不会。”史蒂夫告诉他，希望此刻巴基也在看着。

 

 

等寇森的小队搬空别墅里的情报已是下午三点左右。阳光温暖着史蒂夫的脖颈，他走向树林，又停下来回头对着开出别墅车道入口的厢式货车挥挥手。他拿着两只塞得满满的旅行包，还有一瓶令人费解的苏格兰威士忌。

他并不确定具体要去哪里，但他觉得也无所谓。到达树林边时，他停下脚步等待着。

大约过了三分钟，巴基无声地从一棵树后走出来。或者——并不是巴基。而是冬日战士。

史蒂夫非常、非常小心地不要紧绷起身体，双手保持在体侧，说：“嗨，伙计。”

那倔强的下巴，对峙的姿态并未改变……然后，突然巴基的脸扭曲起来。他丢下猎枪，直接撞进史蒂夫怀里，双臂急急地搂住史蒂夫的脖子。

 史蒂夫被吓了一跳，连忙搂住巴基的后背，抱住他。“嗨。巴基？你还好吗？”

他得到的回答不是任何一种语言，而是一串凌乱的音节。巴基搂紧双臂，史蒂夫本能地隔着薄薄的T恤衫抚摸他的后背。“好了，好了。嘘，不怕，不怕。我只是得，先让我——”

他一分钟都不想放开巴基，所以他冒险用一只手掏出寇森给的手机，按下1号键，手机拨号。有人接起电话，他说：“我们都已在爆炸范围外。危险解除。”然后挂机，收好。

脸埋在史蒂夫的肩窝里，巴基微微地转头。“他们要炸掉这里。”史蒂夫解释道。

“好。”巴基咕哝道，低而沙哑，却清晰。额头蹭蹭史蒂夫的肩膀，他颤抖着长长地舒了口气。

史蒂夫抬手，小心地触摸巴基的脑后，在巴基绷紧身体时，又放回到了他的肩胛骨之间。史蒂夫将腿分得更开，稍稍屈膝，好让巴基不用费力地伸着上身抱着他，这不是很奇异吗？即便如此，巴基还是比他矮几寸。

“我记起来了，”巴基对着史蒂夫的肩膀说。显然对他来说，说话依旧很费力。“忘记。他们让我忘记。他们问，我不回答，但是没有用。他们还是取走了，等他们再问的时候我就不知道了。他们把你抢走了。他们把一切都抢走了，然后放进去了别的东西。”

“嘘，嗨。都还在。你也许忘记了，但一切都还在，并没有消失不见。不管怎样，我们都会找回来的，巴基，我保证。”

巴基瘫靠在他身上——突然一哆嗦，同时巨大的爆炸撼动了他们脚下的土地。史蒂夫转头，只见别墅的屋顶飞上天空。他们离得足够远，不会有被飞溅的碎石伤到的危险，但这样的景象依旧令人印象深刻，炸点连续引爆，从屋顶到地面，将整栋建筑炸毁，就像这建筑只是由沙子堆成的。

爆炸声响彻整个山谷。林间惊起的鸟儿向南飞去。在他们身后，一只猫头鹰咕咕叫着。

史蒂夫看着巴基，巴基正看着那栋别墅在火焰中分崩离析。“知道吗？你活过了他们。”他低语道。“皮尔斯死了。施密特和左拉死了。布雷特死了。你与他们斗争，你胜利了。”

巴基又重重地喘出一口气。“并没感觉是我胜利了。”

史蒂夫贴近他，直到他们从肩膀到膝盖都贴合在一起，他亲吻巴基的太阳穴。“你活着，他们却没有。我管这就叫胜利。”

巴基靠着他，任由史蒂夫贴在他身边，看着那个曾经让他遭受过那么多折磨的地方变成废墟。这种感觉很奇异，与他如此亲密而不会害怕——害怕巴基，害怕自己，害怕自己做得不正确让一切变得更糟糕。最怕的就是最后一项。但史蒂夫意识到，不会有更糟的事了。史蒂夫也许依旧茫然无知，不明方向，但他不是左拉、施密特、布雷特或者皮尔斯。不会再有比巴基所经历的更恐怖的事了，不论如何巴基回到了史蒂夫身边，踏过灰烬，浴火重生。

猫头鹰又咕咕叫了一声，就在头顶上，响亮且直接。然后巴顿的声音在喊着：“虽然不想打断你们抒发感情，但是我们得走啦。另外，纯爷们儿是不回头看爆炸的。”

史蒂夫抬头，但什么都没看见。巴基甚至都没动一下，等史蒂夫捕捉到他的视线时，他只是耸耸肩，抹了把脸。“他没关系。当我开始……回忆起太多的时候，他就朝我扔石头，直到我停下来。扔石头有帮助。”他补充道，史蒂夫一脸怀疑。

“好吧，如果有帮助的话。这个给你。”史蒂夫撤开身，从肩膀上摘下一个背包。

巴基接过来，下巴指指那瓶威士忌。“这个是干什么的？”

“呃，我也不知道。特工特里普利特，那个黑人小伙，是他给我的。我告诉他给咱俩是浪费，但他非得要给。”他耸了下肩，将酒递出去。

巴基皱眉看着商标——然后表情开始慢慢发生变化。他的目光飘向远方又转回来，随后他咧嘴笑了！嘴唇上挑，双眼闪亮，开始仰头大笑起来！他的头发梳成一个松松的小马尾，在日光之中泛着微红。史蒂夫愣在原地。

“我的天呀，”巴基说，转头看着别墅燃烧的废墟，脸上依旧带着那灿烂的笑容。“我就觉得他看着眼熟。”

“什么？”史蒂夫呆呆地问道。

“加布·琼斯。”巴基解释道。他晃晃威士忌，酒液在瓶子里飞溅起来。

恍然大悟。“那是他儿子？！”

“事实上是孙子。”巴顿在头顶上的树枝间插话。“你们这俩傻老头儿。”

巴基转头，无言地将那瓶威士忌朝巴顿声音的方向丢去。

一定是正中目标了，因为巴顿叫着，“喔哦，酷毙啦！”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①]密级分类。按国家事务秘密程度的等级，一般分为绝密、机密、秘密三级。


	9. Chapter 9

巴顿跟他们一起开车去了巴黎，他躺在后座上，双臂抱胸，双脚搭在打开的车窗上。他要么真的睡着了，要么就是装得很像。巴基还是保持背对汽车仪表盘，在前座转身面对着车后面。

猎枪太长，在这样狭小的空间中无法使用，弓箭也是。他们俩的手都没离开自己的匕首。

史蒂夫驾车，带着他们穿过日落，穿过黑夜，驶入黎明。巴基的脑袋微微发飘，并不是那种天地倾覆像海啸中的船一样被抛出去的不稳定感，而是微弱而静态的空白状态：等着什么事情发生，等着到达下一个攻击点时的那种，等着目标出现在视野里。偶尔他会起身，每次他这么做时，转头就能发现史蒂夫坐在驾驶座上，虽然双眼带着黑眼圈，却依旧注视着前方的公路，就会感觉到一股陌生而兴奋的颤抖。

清晨时分，巴顿带他们跨过法国边境时，遇到了点小麻烦。靠近边检站的过程中，巴基的指甲嵌进掌心的肉里，直到沁出血，而巴顿只是从车窗里探出身子，就让个十分健美的女人挥挥手示意他们通过，在巴顿丢给她一个飞吻时，对方翻了下眼睛，露出笑容。

“那是谁啊？”史蒂夫问道，低头在后视镜里捕捉到巴顿的视线。

“科莱特。”巴顿向往地长叹了口气，重新躺回后座里。“她能举起一百四十傍重的哑铃，闲暇时手工制作木桌。上帝，我爱法国女人。”

“是吗？估计战时也有很多小伙儿这么想。”

他这么说时并没有看向巴基，但史蒂夫嗓音里的某种东西让巴基不停地翻动着在布雷特别墅里他脑中爆出的那堆稻草一样的记忆。那个‘稻草堆’每天都在不断增长，杂乱无章到他一想到要彻底解开它，就会觉得崩溃。他所能做到的就是将它翻来覆去，拽拽奇形怪状的边缘，希望有什么事情会——

碧色的眼睛，白皙的面庞。“艾娃。”他说。

史蒂夫看向他，一脸惊讶，然后……又有某种巴基无法分辨的东西让史蒂夫看起来似乎比如今的他显得矮小。“是呀，没错。你自由的法国姑娘。她是个密码通讯员。”他给巴顿解释……也是给巴基解释。“曾经，我们每月都要见她一两次，不过，每次我们见到她时，就知道又该严阵以待了。艾娃总有大任务交给我们。”

巴基努力抓扯那堆稻草——但它什么都挤不出了，除了一双碧色的眼和一缕兴奋的期待。“她后来怎么样了？”他问史蒂夫。“战后。”

史蒂夫的脸蒙上了阴霾。“她没撑到胜利。在逃跑时被盖世太保发现了。我曾读到她在他们逼近时拉响了手雷，跟他们同归于尽了。”

沉默降临在车厢里，巴顿说：“好吧，如果你得走了……那就带上一队纳粹共赴黄泉。”他拔出抵在车门上的酒瓶，举起。“敬艾娃。”

“敬艾娃。”史蒂夫喃喃低语，看了一眼巴基。他看起来还是瘦小的。巴基他妈的希望自己知道这是为什么，但他脑袋里没东西能给他一点线索。

他们又行驶了三个小时才到达巴黎。他们越靠近巴黎，整个世界变得越嘈杂，直至一切变成了一片刺耳的乱音：汽车鸣笛和空调机、人行道上哔哔作响的交通标志灯，人们在移动、交谈、奔跑，骑着租来的自行车从身边飞速经过。巴基被迫转回身坐进车座里，感觉到脖颈发麻，将那里无遮无拦地亮给了巴顿，但是也顾不得那么多了。

他努力沉进冬日战士里，那片空白的空洞让人窒息却能保证他不被这个世界所伤害，也能确保他不伤害这个世界。（除非他们给他一个目标。）但它却不在那里了：要么是水干了，要么就是自己更擅长漂浮了。一切都让人无法忍受，刺眼又吵杂。那堆稻草在动，出现了太多有关巴黎的记忆，旧的、新的、半新不旧的……炮火下支离破碎的巴黎、黑暗且充满目标的巴黎。令人崩溃的巴黎。

他甚至都没注意到自己伸出了手，直到他从方向盘上硬扯下了史蒂夫的一只手。

史蒂夫任由他，任由他们紧握的手落在前座之间。

巴顿指引他们驶入一片住宅区，最终停在了一个大公园的边上。儿童们在嬉戏。巴基闭起双眼，弓起身——他不想看见任何冬日战士有关儿童的记忆，他不想知道——在他身边史蒂夫低声说：“再往前一点就到了，巴克，坚持住……”

公寓是一栋不宽的二层建筑，坐落在一条石铺街道边。商业区这部分的建筑风格十分古朴且原生态——正是这个，在所有事情中，把巴基弄崩溃了。太多的古老与崭新混杂在一起，曾经的事物与现在的事物，就连贴着他皮肤的空气都突然变得令人痛苦起来。

巴基抽出手，冲出汽车，史蒂夫在喊他的名字，却没有来追赶。巴基跳上石阶，任自己苦苦困守了几个小时的训练本能接管一切。他的身体以自身熟知的方式移动，迅速提起向上而去，扭转折叠，金属手指抠进墙砖与石灰里，在光洁的墙面上制造出抓握点。

掩体。他需要掩体。心在飞跳。它不该如此——资产没有感觉——但它在跳，自己必须逃走。

抵达屋顶，巴基停下，开始评估。这个建筑拥有很好的战略位置，周围区域视野良好，距离其它建筑足够远，可以防御来自侧面的攻击。小到几不可见的摄像机排列在屋顶的边缘上，朝向所有的方向。向前可以俯视下方的公园与街道；向后与相邻的建筑大约有二十英尺的距离。这栋公寓是一座孤岛，虽不明显，但这也足以安抚他脑中不断响起的警铃。一个红色的大烟囱自屋顶北边伸出，他感激地躲进它的阴影里。

日正中天。微风拨弄着他的头发。城市之声因建筑的高度被放大变得模糊，但他彻底远离了它，不会被其捕获。

在他下面，有门开开合合。巴顿肯定占了楼下的房间，因为史蒂夫略重的脚步声正通往楼上。

这是一栋不错的建筑。砖石被太阳烤得很暖，巴基倚靠着烟囱，呼吸。

 

 

等巴基再变回自己，太阳已经下沉，时至午后。屋顶上变得很热，对大多数人来说可能已经不再舒适。巴基却在体味那令他皮肤刺痛的感觉。他已经受够了寒冷。

走到屋檐边，他自动扫视着下方的街道。不论任何一个方向都畅通无阻；史蒂夫把他们偷来的那辆车藏进了公寓的车库里。在他们四周，这座城市静下了节奏，从白日的喧嚣走向了夜晚的沉静。如果巴基跨坐到屋檐上，探出身，就能看到远处的埃菲尔铁塔的塔尖，影影绰绰地屹立在雾霾中。

作为冬日战士，他从未给予这座纪念碑太多关注，但巴基觉得自己能记起从前到过这里——在部队休假时，他的大脑不经意地提示道。它已经开始越来越频繁地这样做，吐出漫无目的的记忆，做出古怪且经常毫无用处的联系。战争期间，自己曾趁休假时来过这里几次。作为巴恩斯中士，那个双眼明亮的战士与友人，再一次是在左拉第一次抓住他之后，就在他变成战士与‘战士’之间的东西时。改造程序已经开始。

一道疾风颠覆了他的平衡，他趁它还没将自己推得太远时坐下来。有那么一刻，巴基想象着，如果自己刚才从屋檐上一头扎下去会发生什么。其实也并不是什么认真的想法，甚至早在他落到九头蛇手里之前就经常这样——漫无目的地想着一颗地雷的后果，或是因刺伤流血而亡要花多久。

黑暗一直都存在于自己的心里，他想着。九头蛇只是将它变得更大、更深、更冰冷了而已。

以这种高度坠楼杀不死他，不过他可以去找一栋更高的建筑……只是随后他想到发现了他破碎尸体的史蒂夫。自责的史蒂夫，再也没人守护了的史蒂夫。

翻下房檐，他落在下面的小窗台上。他进来时，公寓里响起了一声轻微的报警音。巴基僵住身体。

玄关里的对讲机响了。“是你吗，巴恩斯？”巴顿的声音在问。

 巴基飞速移动，悄无声息，穿过一间平凡无奇却十分舒适的卧室，走进玄关。有两座楼梯井，一个通往前面，一个小的通往后面。这栋房子的地势显示房子的核心位置建有一座二层大型密室。巴基猜巴顿就在里面。

对讲机还开着，所以他问：“如果不是我，你怎么办？”

“大概会带上几只爆炸箭上楼去，然后在废墟上留一张道歉的便条给寇森。如果你是在找队长，我想他正在前面的卧室里。”

穿过玄关是又一间平凡无奇的卧室。在里面，床垫被从床上拽下来放在了地板上，史蒂夫此刻正安睡在上面一个用枕头和毯子组成的小窝里。

巴基的第一个反应是一股出乎预料但却感觉熟悉的暴怒、兴奋与钟爱。他的第二个反应驱使他穿过房门，直到能看到史蒂夫的肩膀随着呼吸在起伏。窗外，一眼望去满是树枝——浓密到能遮挡住相邻建筑的窥视，却又不会隐藏战术上的靠近——它们投射出移动闪烁的光影，落在史蒂夫沉静的身躯上。他脱得只剩背心、短裤和袜子。他看起来就像是只来得及从床上拉下床垫，还没来得及在地板上重新布置好卧具就睡着了。

巴基望着他，想着——

**桥上之人是负担、是累赘，任由背带拖拽。资产扯着一条绑带拽着他，吃力地走向河岸。**

**资产需要证明。高空坠河无法令人满意。一具清晰可辨的尸体才是唯一可接受的任务结果。**

**到达目的地，资产将它的目标丢在泥泞的草丛里。那人还在呼吸，缓慢地呛出河水，吸进氧气。还在沁血的多处枪伤已被河水冲淡，但是出血已经减弱。他会活下来，只要被允许。**

**资产蹲伏在那人身上，跨在他躺倒的身躯上，然后……然后它将手伸向目标的喉咙然后……然后它……**

**那人的脸因资产的拳头而红肿，五官扭曲。资产看着他，想着：我认识我认识我认识他。但这是错误的。它并不知晓这人的名字……任务文件中只提供了他的化名，一个异常……无法记起任何时候他们曾经……无法记起……**

**记忆无关紧要，什么都不是，并不重要。只有任务才重要。金属手落在目标的喉咙上。它并没感觉到太多，但是却能清晰地感觉到吞咽、剧烈窒息的咳嗽。**

**衰弱的肺。总是如此衰弱……**

**史蒂夫……**

**他……它已就绪，镇定自若，准备完成任务，只有任务才重要，其余皆非，并不重要……然后，资产做不到。它瘫跪在那人身上，深深垂下头，抵在他起伏的胸膛上。他总是有一副这样虚弱的肺，用了那么多夜晚倾听，深深地呼吸，就好像那样会有帮助。资产发出动静，在它不该出声的时候；它悄然无声，它不得开口，除非被命令，但是它无法阻止那些随着每一下呼吸逃出自己嘴巴的声响。**

**它的手握在目标的喉咙上。那人的皮肤温暖。它不该感觉到，却感觉到了。这又是一项异常。资产移动它的另一只手，更弱的那只，去碰触那人的皮肤。那人的脸颊。**

**他是温暖的。纵然河水冰冷，他在喘息，他是——**

**求你保持呼吸，史蒂维，拜托——**

**资产没有感觉。它的手握在目标的喉咙上。只有任务才重要。**

**我爱你，它想着。无根的言语，史无前例。它们不是——**

**我爱我爱我爱你啊，它想着。**

史蒂夫的呼吸深而绵长。他趁巴基在房顶上时洗了澡、刮了胡子。巴基屈身无声地蹲跪在床垫边时，能闻到肥皂和干净皮肤的味道。薄薄的背心滑上去，露出史蒂夫窄窄的腰线。

从短裤里，伸出他那两条长腿。不能去触摸它们，不能用手从膝盖一路抚到腰间，简直是场折磨。可……史蒂夫需要睡觉。而且，那样做是不对的，巴基想。如果自己再碰史蒂夫，他要史蒂夫清醒着，看着巴基，就像他也想要巴基，就像他并不害怕。

就像他爱着他。他曾说过他爱，之前，从前，可并没有说他现在还爱。此刻巴基绝望地想听到那几个字……可史蒂夫需要睡觉。

他看着史蒂夫放松又脆弱的脸庞，肩膀的弧度，脚趾头上的深色毛发。他无声地说出诺言：我爱你。然后悄然坐下来，等待着回应。

 

 

显然，‘床垫行动’奏效了。天光微亮，昏暗柔和间，巴基躺在史蒂夫身边，一手握着史蒂夫的上臂，头发散落在脸上。史蒂夫分辨不出他是否真的睡着了，但是他是躺平的，眼睛是闭着的。史蒂夫将这视作一种胜利。

史蒂夫刚一动，巴基的眼睛立刻睁开，从发间凝望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫微笑，睡意朦胧，伸手到他身后，拉过被单盖住他冰凉的肩膀。

有那么一段时间，他俩谁都没有说话，就让这清晨的静谧伸展弥漫，只是望着彼此。

史蒂夫抬起手，将巴基的头发拨到耳后；巴基皱了皱鼻子，因为发尾弄痒了他。史蒂夫的笑容加深。巴基看着那笑颜，看着他。

“如果你愿意，我们可以在这里呆上一段时间。”史蒂夫最终说道。他不想惊扰了这份平静，但是他们得谈谈下一步该怎么办。

他们俩一直在疲于奔命，从洪都拉斯跑到摩洛哥，再到意大利、德国、这里，现在回头看看，史蒂夫情不自禁地想知道身边的这个人有多少是在九头蛇的余部里寻求答案的巴基，又有多少是试图避开神盾局残部的冬兵。考虑到这两个受伤的生灵纠缠得有多么深，史蒂夫没法责怪他。

但，这些残部中有些人是史蒂夫的朋友，还花了最近两个月的时间满世界追着他跑，为他赴汤蹈火。史蒂夫爱巴基，但他们在布鲁克林的人生已经一去不复返。与此同时，史蒂夫已经开始着手建立起一段新的人生，而现在他发现自己并不情愿将其留给过去，即使是为了巴基。

可，那意味着，要找到一种方法让巴基与这段人生融为一体。史蒂夫觉得——史蒂夫希望——他们已经有些思路可以遵循：他不会假装理解对彼此扔苹果、扔石头、扔威士忌怎么就让巴基信任克林特到足以让他上了车，只距四步之遥，从德国一路十一个小时跟过来，但这已经是巴基让别人靠近过的最近的距离了。

不论他们现在所处的这栋宁静的公寓，还是巴基这段试探性的——或者至少是彼此非暴力的——友谊，与克林特这样一个用某种连史蒂夫都无法做到的方式理解巴基的人建立的友谊。无论从这两者中的哪一个，到回到史蒂夫在华府的公寓，都仍有很长的路要走。不过，首先，他都不知道自己是不是还拥有一栋公寓。他被认定死亡已经有段时间了。也许房东早就卖掉了他的东西。

巴基的脑袋里肯定也正酝酿着类似的思绪，因为他眼睛周围的皮肤绷紧了。史蒂夫又摸摸他的脸，温柔地描绘着他的颊骨曲线，等待着。

“你现在会在做什么？”巴基问道。“如果我没有……带走你。”

“我会在寻找你。”史蒂夫立刻回答道。

“可如果他们派去的人不是我呢？如果我从没出现在那里呢？”

“那，我就在波托马克河河底呗。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基躲开，皱起脸翻身躺平。“该死的，你知道我是什么意思。”

“我不知道，我真不知道。如果你没在这里，而我在发现九头蛇然后另寻他法搞垮神盾局又九死一生之后，我会怎么样？”

“是的。”巴基小心翼翼地看着他。“现在你又会在做什么？”

史蒂夫思索了一下。“不知道。大概会……想办法做个有用处的人吧。”

“给谁？又是陆军？C.I.A？”巴基的表情变得阴沉。

“我觉得自己不会再跟字母缩写组织打交道了。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说道。“另外我已经为陆军死过一次了。所以……我猜，会是和我之前一直合作的那群人。你已经见过他们其中一些人了。我们也不算是个团队，不像咆哮小分队，但我们能够成为一个团队，我觉得我们可以在世上做些好事。”

史蒂夫不想太过高估自己，便就此作罢。不管怎样，他内急了，于是就踮起脚尖顺着走廊去了洗手间。建筑的其他部分十分安静；克林特占据了一层的公寓，但史蒂夫知道那是因为他也很想跟着巴基爬上房顶。这又是那一长串事情中的一件，就是那些事让史蒂夫一直在思索自己是如何遇见了这些人的，这些奇妙、破碎、勇敢的人，这些愿意超出给予范围给予的人。

史蒂夫不确定没有神盾局在幕后，他们的团队该如何发挥作用，但他愿意去寻找办法。他有些人情债要还，他愿意努力补偿他们。

撒完尿，洗过手，他回到卧室里，发现巴基还仰躺在床垫上，正转头看着窗外。一只手插在头发里，懒懒地搓着头皮。这是他最近几周养成的一个习惯，这个习惯通常会让他已经乱作一团的头发彻底变成一团风滚草。

史蒂夫低头看着他，看见了十四岁的巴基，慵懒地躺在地板上，双手垫在脑后，听着广播节目；看见了十六岁的巴基，第一次醉酒，口水流到外套上，睡在史蒂夫的床边，因为不想被他妈妈骂；看见了二十岁的巴基，盛夏之时赤裸着胸膛打着呼噜任史蒂夫从眼睫之下偷看着他。

本能地将欲望推开，深藏进那个它‘存在’又‘不存在’的地方——薛定谔式的迷恋：史蒂夫是否爱巴基，假如他都没对他自己承认过？——但随后他停止了。停下，并且掏出那些思绪。看着它们。

真的会有那么糟糕吗？他能找出一大堆管好自己的手的理由，其中一些理由他仍认为是合理的。但是……触摸似乎能令巴基镇定，只要是来自史蒂夫的触摸。这对史蒂夫来说的确也会是种安慰。那好吧，史蒂夫正式参与进来。

他坐回到床垫上，说：“嗨，巴基，过来一下嘛。”

抽出插在头发里的手，巴基坐起身。即使他一直没睡觉，他看起来也是凌乱且放松的——好吧，比他们昨天穿过边境线时放松了许多，史蒂夫承认这并不是一个太高的标杆。当史蒂夫伸手用一根指节接触到他的脸颊时，巴基有点被吓着了。史蒂夫转而再次小心地将巴基的头发从脸上拨开，别到耳后。他的头发几乎已经长到了肩膀。史蒂夫皱起眉，他纠结于想剪掉它又想用手指梳顺它。

巴基瞪大眼睛看着他。“这是，”他缓慢地说道：“你是……在勾引我吗？”

史蒂夫红了脸，收回手。“不是。闭嘴。”

“那个——你就是。那是……史蒂维。我虽然想起的不多但……‘过来一下嘛’？这样真的好吗?”

“不许说了！不许说了！”史蒂夫把脸藏进双手里。“分明你才是油嘴滑舌的那个。”

“嗨。”巴基靠得更近了。史蒂夫从脸上挪开手，立刻被虏获。巴基歪着头，脸上是温柔打趣的坏笑。又一次灵光一现，在那些转瞬即逝的瞬间里，史蒂夫总能看见‘他’——那个曾经的巴基。

每次都希望一窥曾经的他，似乎既不正确又不公平。这个巴基，此时此刻存在着的这个，也是一个完整的人——不论他的伤痕，是生理的还是心理上的——与其他任何一个存在于史蒂夫回忆中的人无异。并不是史蒂夫好像在等着盼着那两个巴基——现在的巴基和过去的巴基——会再次相遇。

但他还是感激上天的，为每个熟悉的‘一歪头’，为此刻巴基嘴角上的笑靥。哪怕仅仅是因为他更明白该如何做出反应了。

他伸手，抓住巴基的衬衫领口一拉。“过来一下嘛，”他固执地重复道，并不在乎巴基贴着他的嘴唇坏笑。开始是单纯的、甜蜜的，还有一点笨拙。史蒂夫已经做过足够多次‘搂脖子亲吻’来掌握其中的窍门，但还是有许多其他东西要考虑。比如，如何避开巴基记忆里的雷区就是头一件。触摸他的脖子和其他要害的部位通常会得到一下特别强烈的本能的畏缩，所以史蒂夫努力保持自己所有的动作都是缓慢而流畅的。不过很难一直记得，尤其是在巴基离开他的嘴沿着史蒂夫的下巴亲吻的时候。

每当这种时刻，语言便会失去作用。爱国主义演讲，是的，他能由心而发，可要某人看着他，看到某些欲念，在他与之对抗了那么长时间后……也许还有其他方式。他们从来都最擅长以身体沟通：手臂搭在彼此的肩膀上，步伐一致。我就在这里，形影不离。

不过，这并不是一项任务或是一场战斗，而史蒂夫也不知道他们是否能恢复昔日的亲密……即使他很想。他们之间从未如此坦白，他们总是克制隐忍，对彼此都有所保留。在巴基被九头蛇喂下了一座山那么多的谎言之后，他需要某些直白而人性的真实。

史蒂夫将这个给了他，他小心地用一条手臂搂住巴基的腰，拉过他的胯。他曾经幻想过这样，特别是在注射了血清之后。跟那些伴舞的姑娘们，他一直在学习如何使用自己变大的身躯，学习如何不要把头撞在门框上，不要拉掉门把手，然后就变成了跟你的伴儿在一起时要小心翼翼到不必要的程度。

她们曾哈哈大笑，告诉他她们不是瓷器。但他宁可被调侃，也不愿意由于自己不小心而弄伤她们。

然而，等他学会了如何使用这副身躯，他又开始好奇各种可能性。当然了，那时候战争已经白热化，史蒂夫能端着一架自动机枪开火显然要比他躲在床上‘演习’重要多了，可那也没能阻止他幻想以不同的方式使用自己的力量。他现在就在这样做，把巴基抱到自己腿上，抱他贴在史蒂夫的身上。

只是，巴基立刻全身僵住，双手抬起又落在史蒂夫的肩膀上，就好像它们本来是要去抓史蒂夫的喉咙只是设法改变了路径。

史蒂夫撤开身，仰头看着巴基的脸。他的眼睛睁着，圆圆的，谈不上惊慌。低下头，史蒂夫歉然地亲吻巴基右边的锁骨；头绕过巴基的下巴，他又亲吻了一下左边的锁骨算额外福利。隔着巴基的皮肤和衬衣，它们感觉起来并没有什么不同，但因为那张图纸，史蒂夫记得，左边是金属，不是人骨。

巴基还在小心地控制着自己，就是那种你靠近一只野生动物时的样子——除了，史蒂夫十分确定巴基努力不想吓着的那只动物其实是他自己。“你还在害怕会伤害我？”他问道。

“是的。我本就是被制造出来伤害你的。”

“这，这什么意思？”

巴基闭了闭眼，摇摇头，然后似乎是想起了某些决定或是某些认知，因为他伸出手，手指搭在史蒂夫的斜方肌[①]上，用力一扣。眼神犀利而坚定。

“他们派出我站在大街中央，”他说着，每个字都仔细而清晰地发音：“给了我他们能找的最大的枪，然后他们派我去追杀你，哪怕当时我已经不稳定了。他们知道你会犹豫。所以不是我怕了，是因为我看见了——他们擅长这个。九头蛇十分擅长杀人。”

“他们漏掉了我们。好多次。”

“那他妈才不是重点，你个傻——”巴基突然住口，松开手指——因为它们已经扣紧到让人觉得疼痛——撤开双手。那双手又跑到了他身后，躲进了他背后，史蒂夫拼命努力不要让自己的脸上显露出失望。

但一定还是暴露了，因为巴基皱起了脸，半咆哮半吃惊。“我不能冒这个险。如果我失控杀了你，你知道我会怎么做吗？我会再把枪捅进嘴里，速度快到——”

他的嗓音抬高。此刻史蒂夫开始理解，明白巴基是如何失手的。这种情况只发生过几次，但他觉得那座悬崖也许一直都在那里，觉得巴基一直都在拼命地抓着。

史蒂夫直起身，以吻堵住了他的嘴巴。他拿出了自己能拿出的一切，拿出了自己所拥有的一切，和自己所学会的一切，来亲吻巴基。他的毕生之爱。

他的嘴唇自动分开，捕捉住巴基的嘴唇，然后，哦，巴基的舌头就贴上了他的，柔软而灵活。他觉得……也许此刻自己更理解法式舌吻的意义了。第一次，巴基成了那个犹豫不决的、还在与自我做斗争的人，这更容易让史蒂夫大胆起来，去跨越自己与他身体间的空间。

他彻彻底底地亲吻了巴基，然后又吻了他，不断地亲吻，呼吸着他皮肤的味道，倾听他的喘息，直到巴基开始回应。他的双臂从身后抽出来，紧紧搂住史蒂夫的脖子。他急切地回吻着，缓慢而温柔地烙下咬痕；史蒂夫几乎能感觉到从他内心里那个壳中解放出来的巴基，更稳固地贴在史蒂夫的身上。

终于难舍难分地分开，史蒂夫等着巴基的眼睛捕捉住他的视线，才用沙哑的嗓音说道：“你也犹豫了。然后你把我从河里拉出来。随你怎么假装不承认，但在那天结束时，我还活着，因为你，巴基。他们错估了你。他们以为你会杀死我，但你却连任我溺水而亡都做不到。也许你说的对，他们是看透了我……但他们没有猜到你。”

巴基的双眼在他的脸上游移不定，偶尔会接触到他的眼睛——也只是几秒钟而已，就像他无法在生理上做到一样——然后再次移开。他的表情紧张，几乎可以算得上不舒服了，当史蒂夫微微仰起头时，巴基像个沉回水下的潜水者一样缩着头闭起眼。史蒂夫任由他，只是展臂抱住巴基，直到手指碰到自己的手肘。

他的确做到了，史蒂夫的臂展就有那么长，而巴基的身体就有那么瘦，这个事实让他心里生出一团担心、喜爱和急切的保护欲。

巴基依旧垂着头，但他一直往上靠，吮吸着史蒂夫微微发肿的下嘴唇，用牙齿温柔地剐蹭着，让史蒂夫呻吟，让他的双胯情不自禁地绷紧。虽然算不上一下挺动，但还是让史蒂夫全身都羞红了，后背上甚至冒出了一颗汗滴。巴基的双腿分开直到双膝贴上史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫无法控制自己思绪的走向了。

结果证明，他并不是唯一那个大脑失控的人。

“史蒂夫，”巴基急促地喘息道：“我想——我想要你操我。”

“我的天呐。”史蒂夫低下头，闭着眼，拼命深呼吸。

“我喜欢。”巴基在他耳边喃喃地说。“摸我自己那里感觉很舒服。”

史蒂夫吞吞口水，抬起头。巴基的那个样子啊，红着的脸，变暗的眼，足以让史蒂夫原本在大脑里的血液全都冲进了他的阴茎里。可是……“我不知道该怎么做。”他承认道。

巴基的表情柔和下来，“没关系。”他说。“没关系，我知道。”

“你——他们是不是——当你在，九头蛇是不是强迫你——”史蒂夫怎么也说不出口。

“没。”巴基皱眉，视线落在史蒂夫的胸口上。“我……不那么认为。我觉得……在他们之前我就做过了。”

“那时候？在布鲁克林？”

“是呀。战争期间也有。也许还不只如此。你知道的，男人们都会想念他们的姑娘。”此刻巴基已经理解了史蒂夫的惊讶，正好奇地看着他的脸。

“我都不知道。”

“是呀，好吧。”巴基耸耸肩。“就像你说过的。那时候这不是个你可以随便告诉别人的事。”

你可以告诉我呀，史蒂夫想着，但是并没有说出来。毕竟，巴基直截了当地问他的时候，他都下意识地撒了谎。想到巴基曾有一面连他都不知道，想到他的记忆里都有了缺口，他就觉得不安——但还有一点欣慰。他们俩以他们自己的方式纠缠在一起。史蒂夫不用总是要当坚强的那个。

大着胆子——他想着，为了自己——他将手滑下巴基的后背落在他的屁股上，用手指微微捏了捏。巴基的嘴巴突然张开，然后再次开始攻击史蒂夫，虽然这次不那么像攻击，更像是他只是控制不住自己了。

他们重新开始亲吻，双手游弋，有了新的目标。史蒂夫的双手一直握着巴基的屁股，大腿，凸起的肩胛骨。脑内有了一个更清晰的目标，巴基的右手钻进史蒂夫后背的背心下，将其拉过他的头顶，笑看着史蒂夫难忍地移开双手后，等衬衣落在卧室地板的某处时，又立刻放回去。

巴基有一点哆嗦。史蒂夫皱起眉，将他们的额头贴在一起。“你还好吗？”

额头抵在史蒂夫的脖子上片刻，巴基长长地喘了一口气。“我一直在做这样的梦。梦境很……令人迷惑。我一直觉得我们曾经这样做过——但我们真的没有过，对吗？”

“对。现在又是什么让你变得如此肯定了？”

直起身，巴基用双眼描绘过史蒂夫的脸庞。“我是不会忘记的。”他低语着，近乎虔诚。

然后……然后巴基垂下头，然后……全能的上帝啊！史蒂夫张着嘴，仰起头，尴尬地大声呻吟起来，因为巴基用牙齿、舌头和嘴唇钳住了他的一个乳头。巴基先圈住它，然后用舌尖舔过乳尖，史蒂夫的腰突然抽动了一下，剧烈且无意识。

巴基放开，然后朝那块湿润了的皮肤轻轻地吹了口气，又移向另一个乳头。如果再这样下去，史蒂夫觉得自己坚持不到……做巴基说他想要的那件事了。朝着那个方向，史蒂夫一翻身，将巴基压倒在床垫上。

动作刚做了一半，史蒂夫就知道自己犯了错误，并已经用一只手控制住自己，道歉的话都到了嘴边上，但巴基的拳头敲在他的下巴上。

因为用的是左手，史蒂夫被打得倒在一边，眼冒金星。他撤回身，摇着头，努力绷起身体等着接踵而来的拳头。并没有。反而是巴基在说：“该死，该死，他妈的，该死——”然后英语碎裂成了俄语脏话。

“没关系。”史蒂夫说，从眩晕中恢复过来。他感觉床垫动了动，伸手抓住了巴基的手腕。人类的那只手；他的左臂依旧还自由着。

巴基跪在他身边，全身痛苦地哆嗦着，随时准备逃跑。史蒂夫应该放开他，但是他有种感觉，如果此刻自己放手，那么在明天之前就都再见不到巴基了。他们又会回到原点。“没关系。”史蒂夫重复道。“我不该这么快就那样做。”

“那就意味着我可以打你了？”巴基咬牙说道。“你是唯一一个认为我伤害你没关系的人，所以我是不会——”

史蒂夫狠狠一拉，巴基倒在床垫上，立刻躬身提膝。很难说清这是冬兵的本能，还是巴基在试图证明什么。不论是哪个，史蒂夫都用自己的肩膀一挡，将全身的重量都压在巴基的胸口上。那只左手又挥过来，这次被史蒂夫抓住了，拉在巴基头上，直到他的两只手腕交叉着被按在枕头里。

巴基往上瞪着他，双眼狂野，又立在了刀尖上。

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，握紧手，移动身体，直到他变成那个双膝分开跨在巴基腰两边的人。他从没说过，巴基其实没有说错，史蒂夫根本就没试图寻找别的方法去阻止施密特的炸弹；也许，如果他想了别的办法，史蒂夫会去寻找巴基的尸体，然后没有找到，他会一直寻找，一直寻找，直到追踪着他们一路到达俄罗斯。也许，也许，史蒂夫本可以从一开始就阻止这一切的发生……但他却没有。

在他脑袋里，那曾一直是唯一一件该做的合理之事。巴基已经献出了生命；似乎只有史蒂夫也这样做才是对的。只可惜事情却没有那样发展，史蒂夫一直如此执迷于跟着巴基为国捐躯，以至于没能去救他免于那些比死亡还可怕上千万倍的事情。

不过，这也只是想想罢了。相反，他握着巴基的双腕，低下头，慢慢地，慢慢地，让他们的呼吸交缠在一起，低语道：“我抓着这里，行吗？”

巴基眯着眼，危险地僵着身体，史蒂夫身下是一个由金属与男人构成的实体——但他并没有动一下，除了手腕在史蒂夫的禁锢中微微挣动了一下。仅是测试而已。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

“巴基？你想要我放——”

“不。先……给我一分钟。”

氧气在巴基的肺里剧烈地进出。他挣扎起来，史蒂夫必须得绷紧手指和双臂上所有的肌肉才能将他控制在原处，但巴基的手腕没有移动一寸。他闭着双眼，史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，焦急，却等待着。

紧张感并没有从巴基的身上褪去，但他的大腿却顶了顶史蒂夫膝盖内侧。“到我的腿间来。”他说道。

史蒂夫连耳朵尖都红了，但还是照做了，将双膝插到巴基大腿之间，坐下。只是保持这样就已经用尽了力气，俯身趴跪，双手握着巴基的手腕。史蒂夫硬起心，坐下去。

片刻后，巴基喃喃地说：“你能脱掉我的衬衣吗？”

史蒂夫将重心移到一个膝盖上。“得先腾出只手做这个。”

“如果你——把左腕压在上面。”

史蒂夫重新交叉巴基的双腕，让左腕交叉在右腕上，按住。如果真的想的话，巴基其实可以轻易挣脱，但是他表情里有某种东西让史蒂夫认为他是不会尝试的。史蒂夫真的、真的希望这不是什么九头蛇教会他的东西，但是他觉得——他希望——巴基能明白不要带着他们去某些他们不应该去的地方。

史蒂夫可以在这事上信任他。史蒂夫如此希望。

他可以信任巴基让史蒂夫一手剥光他俩的衣服，引导着史蒂夫沾着口水的手指进入他的身体里，展示给史蒂夫他喜欢被碰触的方式。在九头蛇别墅里时，他们的位置是颠倒的，史蒂夫不能说自己记得很多，因为当时太过于专注保证巴基不要跌落进他心中形成的那道裂缝里。但，此刻却如水晶般清晰，每个细节都清晰可见。巴基，弓起身子想要更多，顷刻冲淡了不能直视史蒂夫双眼的冲动。他炙热紧致的身体钳着史蒂夫不断戳动的手指。

也许史蒂夫应该感觉妒忌或者愤恨什么的，因为就在史蒂夫还浑然不知、懵懵懂懂的时候，巴基已经有了一大群‘奸夫’，可此刻他唯一能做到的只有深深地感激他俩之中有一个人知道自己在做什么。

这并不意味着他不会犹豫，特别是在巴基呻吟着：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我要你，快点。”

史蒂夫舔舔他锁骨之间的凹陷，用鼻尖蹭蹭巴基左肩上疤痕累累的皮肤。“我没有套子和别的东西。”

“呃……史蒂夫，快点，我们俩都注射了血清。我们不用担心那个。”

史蒂夫额头靠在巴基的胸口上，抽回手指，直到它们停留在巴基的肌环处，就那样爱抚着他。他用来舒缓接触的唾液几乎已经干了。“我刚才考虑更多的是那个‘别的东西’。”

巴基喘着粗气。“我能承受得住。我要你。”

史蒂夫咬咬嘴唇，退后，微微松开了握着巴基金属手腕的手。“翻身。”巴基翻过身，跪起身，在史蒂夫放开他手腕的时候发出不满的声音。“先坚持一下，好吗？”

“你要干——？”巴基开始要扭过头，然后愣住了，因为史蒂夫顺着他的身体滑下去。

稳住自己的动作，史蒂夫一手握住巴基的腰，一手抚摸他屁股上的棕色毛发。他亲亲他后腰上的一个窝洼。“巴基？你想要我停下吗？”

“不-不要。”巴基立刻回答道。“史蒂夫。你是认真——？”

他突然没了声音，然后发出一种像被扼住般的响亮动静，因为史蒂夫低下头，用手指将巴基分开，将舌头压在了那里。慰问团的女孩们——上帝保佑她们——曾向他展示过所有能让人快乐又不会怀孕的方法；其中大部分都包括把手指和嘴巴放到史蒂夫一辈子都想象不到的地方。

每当她们中有人对他这样做时，他就会不停地勃起又感到深深的尴尬。听巴基埋在床垫里发出的那些动静，他彻底跳过了尴尬情绪，直接进入到了深厚的快感里。史蒂夫暗自微笑，继续舔他，舌头绕圈，偶尔戳到里面。

他一直不停地这样做，时间长得都有点没必要了，巴基开始扭腰摆胯，哽咽地说：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，快点，求你了，你必须，史蒂夫！”

又舔了巴基最后一下，史蒂夫直起身。诱人的扭动停止，史蒂夫趴到巴基的背上，重新握住他的双腕，压到头顶上方。史蒂夫能感觉到自己的脉搏在阴茎里飞速搏动，轻轻抵在巴基的入口上，异常敏感，不停地颤动。“如果我弄疼你了，你必须得告诉我。”他贴着巴基的脖颈嘶哑地低声说道。“我不弄疼你，你不弄疼我，好吗？”

“好-好。”巴基喃喃道。“成交。”

张嘴压在巴基的皮肤上，算是给契约盖章，史蒂夫用左手拇指拉开巴基的肌环，挺腰。很慢，很紧，很小心——太小心了，巴基都开始不耐烦地向后挺身暗示。史蒂夫咬咬他的耳朵作为报复，巴基噗地笑出来。

史蒂夫开始颤抖，虽然他不知道这是因为他所处的位置的紧张感——努力不要往前挺胯，还是仅仅因为知道自己的身体在巴基体内，他们俩合二为一了。当他开始移动起来时，并不是只是为了巴基：一切都处于过载的边缘上，他不得不时不时停下来喘口气，先冷静冷静。

结果是巴基先弓起身，屁股抵着史蒂夫的腰开始以某种节奏摇动起来。跟随节奏比较容易些，史蒂夫感激地开始配合起来，迎着他的冲刺，品味着巴基喉咙里发出的呻吟声。

巴基从史蒂夫手中扭出自己的右手，紧握住史蒂夫的手腕，交缠不放的手压在床垫上。“史蒂夫，”他粗声说。“告诉我你抓住我了。”

“我抓住了，巴基。”史蒂夫狠狠用力捏紧巴基的左手腕。那金属坚硬不屈。

“告诉我你——告诉我——”

“我抓住你了。”史蒂夫临近边缘，情欲高涨。巴基却抢先他一步，脸埋进床垫里，大声呻吟。史蒂夫能感觉到他高潮了，身体痉挛地夹紧，钳住史蒂夫的阴茎直到榨干他，但也将他逼过顶峰，送入白热化的释放中。

他的身体还在机械地动着，狠操巴基，但史蒂夫的大脑却在荷尔蒙的作用下，四处游弋着奇异、古怪且不连贯的念头，关于巴基的头发，关于他们交握的手，关于希望他们此刻是面对着彼此这样他们就可以亲吻了。

也许他将这话大声地说出来了，因为巴基赞许地拱起身，扭过脖子。吻得很笨拙，完全没有技巧可言，但史蒂夫还是一个接着一个的将亲吻印在巴基的嘴上和下巴上，完全不在意他扎人的胡茬。

满足了，史蒂夫放开巴基的手腕，小心翼翼地退出来。巴基发出不情愿的声音，但还是任自己被拉着躺下。他们躺在一起，胸靠着背，一同喘息。史蒂夫发现自己伸手去寻求一些小的碰触：描绘巴基左臂上的金属片，或是用拇指磨蹭着他一侧凸出的胯骨。

他的手掌滑过巴基的上腹，落到肚脐上，轻声问道：“刚才舒服吗？”

巴基噗嗤一笑，用脸颊蹭蹭史蒂夫伸出的手臂。“是呀，很舒服，史蒂维。”

他们俩都是一团乱，但史蒂夫还不想起身，巴基大概也不在乎先这样过夜。史蒂夫设法用脚趾夹过毯子，一缩身将毯子拉过他俩的腿，盖到腰上。

外面的走廊上，对讲机响了。“所以，郑重声明。”克林特开始说。

“请告诉我房间里没有麦克风。”史蒂夫说。

“房间里没有麦克风。”巴基咕哝道。

“哥们儿，我根本不需要偷听你们俩。我正坐在一个四周包裹着金属的房间里，我还是听见了你们。”

“哦，我的天呀。”史蒂夫呻吟着将脸埋进巴基的头发里。

“而且我只是想说，郑重声明，虽然我也为你们俩高兴，但是这比我撞见我父母做爱还要糟糕上一万倍。他们俩至少还会借口说是喝醉了。”

“你为什么就不能堵住耳朵假装没听见？”史蒂夫绝望地问道。

“因为是我喝醉了，或者早晚会醉，等这瓶威士忌的酒劲上来的时候。我把监控设定为自动巡航了，如果有什么危险人物出现它会自动报警。现在，请原谅，我要失陪了，我要去找个犄角旮旯然后前仰后合直到自己醉死过去了。”

对讲机在巴基的窃笑声中静下来。“笑吧，笑吧。”史蒂夫嘟囔道。“作战的时候需要对他下命令的人又不是你。”

巴基甚至都没有试图道歉，就只是……在史蒂夫的怀里不停地蠕动，直到他弄得史蒂夫整个人压住他，手臂搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，双腿交缠在一起。这可能是两个人类能有的最大面积的肌肤接触了。

史蒂夫哼了声。他俩的头枕着同一个枕头，巴基用鼻子蹭蹭史蒂夫的脸颊。“怎么了？”

“过去你跟女人做这事。我是说，不是这样的——但也许也有这样的。在公众面前，你是不可能像现如今这样就‘逍遥法外’了，你真应该看看那些——反正。从前，不论你能从约会女伴那里得到什么，你都得做。而你那时候还老是……搂我的肩膀，抱我，然后——”

他停下。巴基正看着他。“我 ‘逍遥法外’了？”他说完，安静了。

“是呀，”史蒂夫说道。他微笑，勾起嘴角。“我猜那时候的我有点呆，嗯？”

巴基意义不明地‘嗯’了声，又蠕动起来，似乎只是为了像只猫一样蹭蹭史蒂夫。一只赤裸漂亮的大猫咪。史蒂夫从来没有机会测试自己身体的不应期[②]，但他有种感觉，自己也许会很快。

他们懒散了一会儿。史蒂夫用指尖抚摸着巴基的头发。巴基深深地叹息，似乎并不是因为史蒂夫压在他身上的重量。

“巴基，”史蒂夫低声说。“你不会再试图伤害自己了，对吧？”

很久巴基都没有回答。他闭着眼睛，史蒂夫看着他的眼睑。

终于，他说道：“我不会许下承诺，史蒂夫。有很多事比死还糟糕千万倍，所以，如果我看见它们来了，我绝不停留。即使是为了你。”

吞了吞口水，史蒂夫点点头，暗自下定决心，不论即将来临的是什么，都要永远、永远挡在巴基的身前。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①]斜方肌。肩膀上的一道肌肉，耸肩时使用的那段肌肉。
> 
> [②]男性不应期 (refractory period)是指一次性交结束到身体状态又可以开始下一次性交之间的必须间歇时间。


	10. Chapter 10

他们最终还是离开了卧室，但那也只是因为史蒂夫饿了，并坚称巴基也应该饿了。

巴基大部分时间仍然不会注意到对食物的需求，但他正在慢慢喜欢上吃东西。史蒂夫做了可丽饼——“在罗马的时候，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，这话让人费解，他们现在在巴黎——而巴基正坐在厨房的吧台边看着。烹调可丽饼的香味让一段关于某张脸庞的记忆跃进思绪的最前沿：一个棕发女人，一张甜美的笑脸。 **妈妈** 。但巴基还没准备好，还没准备好了解自己的那部分。他把她的脸庞收藏进到某个安全的地方后，继续看着史蒂夫将几只鸡蛋磕进面糊里。

不久之后，巴顿晃晃悠悠地走进来，看起来就像一坨重新热过的屎。他在门口停住，满腹狐疑地看着他们俩。

史蒂夫的脖颈刷地一下红了，巴基比谁都清楚，此刻他薄T恤下的胸口也都变成粉红色了。真遗憾巴基留在他乳头四周的吻痕消失得太快——他俩都喜欢那些痕迹。“早啊，克林特。要可丽饼吗？”史蒂夫说道。

“当然。”巴顿回答，抬屁股坐在离巴基最远的高脚凳上。巴顿这种本能的反射性动作让巴基好奇他是真的忌惮巴基呢，还是只是生性谨慎。这两个选项都取悦了巴基，因为，前者意味着巴基可以少警惕一点他自己，后者意味着他自己可以继续警惕他人也不会有人觉得太奇怪。

“没想到你还是个会做饭的。”巴顿评价道，看着史蒂夫熟练地叠起每只可丽饼的边缘。

史蒂夫哼道，“也不是做的多好，但是总得有人做啊。肯定不能指望那个呆子。”他补充道，用锅铲指指巴基的方向。

“喂。”巴基抗议地说，可又完全没有可以支持自己的证据。关于他们在布鲁克林生活的记忆还全都只是一些片断。他能记起他们参加的那场战争中的所有日子：前进中水肿的脚，散兵坑里冰冷的湿泥，还有死亡坚定的步伐——他们的我们的他们的我们的左右左右左右——他却几乎记不起史蒂夫注射血清前的样子了。

但，再一次，那将意味着记起那个不识死亡的自己——从未亲身经历过死亡的自己。那一切，他想着，再也回不去了。从理智上说，他知道自己也曾是个孩子，也做过孩子气的事情，但那一切并不存在于他脑海里。他所记得的只有变成一名杀手。

他正在下沉。巴基试图重新专注于站在炉灶前的史蒂夫；正在往一叠可丽饼上倒果酱的史蒂夫；带着羞涩笑容将一只盘子放到巴基面前的史蒂夫。巴基希望史蒂夫能坐到自己身边来，却忍住没有说出口。他叉起可丽饼塞进嘴里并咀嚼。这个味道是全新的。对他来说太过甜腻——他已经跟着他的糖学会了喜欢盐——但某些罕见的礼貌本能告诉他不要辜负史蒂夫的厨艺。

“我会觉得对不起我这一代美国男人，”巴顿狼吞虎咽地吃了几口可丽饼之后说：“如果我不问我最最爱的咆哮小分队的故事的话。”

“哦，是吗？想听什么呢？”史蒂夫给自己盛了一盘，站在吧台那边就吃了起来。

“溜过汉堡哨卡的故事。你们是真的都打扮成了女人吗？”史蒂夫仰头大笑起来，巴顿用叉子指指，“无意冒犯，罗杰斯，但你，大概有多少？身高六尺三，肩宽四尺？我可不觉得有人会信服这样的‘姑娘’。”

巴基也不相信，但也许他的经验被他们昨晚所做的事渲染了。史蒂夫吃了一口可丽饼，边嚼边笑道：“大部分的时候我都呆在车里。故事是这样的，我们是一群要去娱乐德国海军小伙儿的歌手——这只是对我们所假扮的妓女的一种委婉的说法。”

巴顿挑起眉毛：“美国队长假扮成一名妓女。他们忘了把这个也写进学校的教科书里。”

史蒂夫的微笑里加入了一点顽皮：“我猜他们漏掉了许多东西。”

“是吗？”巴顿倾身，热切非常，“比如？”

“好吧，”史蒂夫拖长调子说道：“计划要求我们开上车，大部分人坐在车里——这样他们就看不见这些‘女士们’有多高了。我们中大部分留在车里的人都只戴了假发，画了点妆，并穿着大衣，因为当时已经是深秋了。”

他停下又吃了一口饼。巴基能看得出，他很享受。他的嗓音有轻微的改变，比平日里加入了更多的布鲁克林腔。“但我们发现如果所有人都呆在车里，那就没说服力了。所以我们中得有几个人下车去跟警卫说话，说说‘这天气多冷啊，其他姑娘也都非得下车吗？我们会冻得没法唱歌了啊’。”

“你们让谁下车去——”巴顿突然住口，因为史蒂夫抬起一根手指，指了指巴基的方向，“不是开玩笑的吧？”

巴基停下咀嚼，傻了。他当然没忘记自己曾是史蒂夫那只著名的突击队里的一员，但想到人们都在讲有关他的故事，感觉还是很怪异。尤其还是那种正义的故事。

“长裙、吊带袜、假发、唇膏，竭尽所能。”史蒂夫兴致勃勃地说着：“你那自由的法国姑娘，她也跟着去了，负责交谈。虽然你一张嘴肯定就得露馅，但在她把你打扮好之后，你只需要漂漂亮亮地站在那里就好。而且，我告诉你，”他对巴顿说道。“那天晚上，他是整个海岸上最最漂亮的夫人。杜根甚至都没法跟他共处一室，杜根看了他一眼之后就跑出去躲起来不见人了。”

巴顿拍着手哈哈大笑。巴基在他们之间看来看去，虽然被他们的笑声所取悦，却不知道该如何反应。相反，他去搜寻了那段记忆：那是在战时，所以也许……但当他想到汉堡、史蒂夫和假发时，他所记起的是——

“有女孩子，”他说，“我是说，真正的女孩子。对吗？”

他立刻就后悔了，因为史蒂夫脸上的笑容不见了。“哎，这就是这个故事不那么有趣的部分了。不，不，”当巴基试图收回前言时，他打断，“还是美好的。我猜他们也把这部分遗漏在教科书之外。看，克林特，就在任务进行到一半时，巴基开了小差。”

“我们的目标是河上的潜艇船坞，但我们刚刚通过哨卡，巴基和艾娃就要求下车。说他们有些事需要去办，他们会在约定地点跟我们会合。好吧，我也不知道是怎么回事，但我信任巴基。他们偷溜到街上，我们继续任务。”他的笑容回来了一点，目光变得深远，“跟你说吧，当他们最大的一个海军基地被一群戴着假发画着妆的男人给端了之后，没人比那些纳粹更惊讶。”

“等我们到达约定地点时，我却开始担心……直到那群女孩由艾娃领着出现，巴基断后。她们没一个超过十七岁。显然岗哨里的某个警卫曾提过附近有一间妓院，里面全是德军从丹麦和波兰绑架来的女孩。”

“妈的。”克林特轻声道。

史蒂夫点点头，抿起嘴唇：“然后我们其他人继续追击潜艇。”

巴基的脑海里闪现出无数脸庞：泪眼迷离，伤痕累累，惊恐万分。从前，他一直以为她们都是自己的受害者。“我们把她们救出去了吗？”他问道。

“是的。为此，我们不得不偷了一条小船、一辆坦克，和一列小火车，但我们将她们送到了盟军控制的地区。”他再次微笑起来，但这次那笑容柔情似水、满是爱意，他的眼睛看着巴基的脸庞，“相信你会记得那段故事的。”

巴基不确定史蒂夫这样说是什么意思，所以低头对着食物，继续埋头吃着。

 

 

史蒂夫留在楼下跟克林特说了一会儿他们俩都认识的人，巴基却逃去了他们的房间。他——在这里他的大脑必须搏斗，通过那些‘ **资产从不’** 的障碍——他很累。并不是生理的疲惫：他的身体可以多日不眠不休（他认为，或是被改造为这样认为），但心理承受力却是另一回事。

从来没有过这种情况，但那也只是因为他从没在心理层面上存在过，而九头蛇只关心这件事。

但，现在，有那么多的东西需要处理。回忆、情绪、谈话，决定、决定、决定。有那么多的选择要自己做出。饿还是不饿，要吃什么，是回以微笑还是皱眉以对，是否感觉到—— **资产从不** ——安全、愤怒或是忧伤。

所以他上楼来，坐在那张光秃秃的床垫上——史蒂夫已经害臊地剥掉了床单——任自己沉下去几分钟。

**变虚无。不思考。**

现在要做到这件事要花费比过去更大的力气。过去？自从华府之后也只不过才一个半月而已。就在几周前，他还每隔五秒钟就滑进冬日战士模式，或是在那坟坑一样深的记忆里颤抖挣扎，只为了找到回到地面的路。那栋别墅改变了一切。现在，他就在地面之上，正往下望着自己，寻求答案或是慰藉。

这两样都没可能轻易获得。

相反，他发现自己正在回忆汉堡的故事和其他所有史蒂夫与他分享的趣闻。那个跪在布雷特面前任她摧毁的男人才不在乎妓院里的小女孩：巴基觉得那个人当时肯定愿意倾其所有阻止发生在他身上的事。他就是‘过去的巴基’与‘现在的巴基’之间的那个转折点。

这样不起作用。他无法停止思考，无法变虚无。所以他抓起一把匕首，走进浴室。

一会儿之后，史蒂夫上楼来。他经过浴室时往里看了一眼，然后停住脚步倒退回来望着巴基，此刻巴基正被一地的断发围绕。“用剪刀会更容易些，巴基。”

“我不”巴基皱着脸说道，头发随着匕首的每一下切割拉扯着他的头皮，“在乎看起来好不好看。”

“谁说好不好看了？你会大大降低割伤自己的可能性，是这个意思。”

一大把头发被割下来，握在巴基的手里。他站在那里，握着头发和匕首，然后将头发丢在地上，把匕首放到洗手台上。

“我不想让你剪我的头发。”他说道。

“好的。”

巴基看了眼镜子，皱起脸。现在他的头发明显不对称，左边大约比右边长了一寸。“我不……在乎好不好看，但我不想有人因为头发很奇怪而注意到我。还有，该死的太长了。”

“好的。”

“这是个战略弱点。它会妨碍我的视线。即使我把它绑起来，也会有人在近身格斗时抓住发尾。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫柔声说，“如果你不想，可以不用剪掉你的头发。”

“我也不想因为头发太他妈长而死掉。”巴基固执地反驳道。手指不安地抚摸着刀柄，但却没有再拿起刀。

史蒂夫走近，他明显地痉挛了一下。“可以碰你吗？”史蒂夫问道，双手举起，等着巴基点了头，才插进他头两侧参差不齐的头发里。

史蒂夫手指沿着他的头皮滑动的感觉立刻让巴基半闭起眼睛。他倒进那副强壮的臂膀里，晕晕乎乎地意识到史蒂夫的双手拢起他的头发，在他脑后扎起了一个小马尾，更加沉溺于史蒂夫独有的气息和辐射出来的体热。

史蒂夫轻笑，呼吸——带着浓浓的咖啡与可丽饼的香气——拂过巴基的脸颊。“我们大概该让克林特休息一下。”

巴基其实并没在琢磨性爱。那样也很好，但单纯的身体接触——跟史蒂夫——就足够令他的大脑变得很软、很飘。在过去的七十年间，有许多人触碰过他，殴打他、捆绑他、检查他、在他身上做实验；但巴基还是饥渴于这种他都没对食物产生过的感觉。

史蒂夫扒拉着巴基的头发，直到满意后又任其散落，然后退开一步。“你可以剪掉这么多。”他抬起手指比划道：“并且还能将它扎起来。发尾会很小无法让人一把抓住。”

“是吗？”巴基照了照镜子，又拿起匕首。却并没再用它去割头发，相反他将匕首插进身侧的刀鞘里。“剪刀在哪里，嗯？”

史蒂夫坐在马桶上指导，距离远到足够能让巴基看见自己的头发落在地上而不会躲到别的地方去。躲闪的情况还是发生了几次，但每次出现时，他都放下手臂，靠在墙上呼吸，跟着史蒂夫呼吸的节拍。

最终，他头上纠结的乱发有了某种款式。额发短了些，不再会挡住视线，而其余的头发刚刚长过下巴。晃掉碎发茬，巴基向后梳起头发，很高兴地感觉到只是一个小马尾。

“可爱。”史蒂夫咕哝道。当巴基对他做了个鬼脸，将衬衣拉过头顶脱掉时哈哈大笑起来。“更可爱了。”

“是呀，是呀，别挡老子的路，你这小流氓。”浴室很窄，拉开淋浴间的门时，巴基假装用手肘去撞史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫报复地隔着短裤捏了巴基的屁股，然后大叫一声，因为巴基对他的乳头做了同样的事。

“暂停！天呀，再不结束我们就又得欠克林特一瓶酒了。”巴基脱下短裤丢向正朝浴室外走的史蒂夫的后背。

他终于开始洗头了，缺少了些头发感觉很怪。有点像刚从冰冻中苏醒过来：每次他醒来，一些最基本的东西都已改变，他的肌肉记忆需要重新适应。枪械，他们给他穿上的衣服，建筑的高度……总有那么一个时刻，他觉得应该存在的东西，几个小时（几天）——对他来说——之前还在的东西都早已无迹可寻。

那感觉就像是一场梦。他一直流离在一场一日千年的梦里，看着世事变迁，沧海桑田。

现在他用手指沿着头发向后梳拢而去，描绘着那最新的长度，激动地想着： **是我这样做了，是我选择把它剪成这样的，我剪了自己的头发，而这一切仍然是真实的。**

微弱的 _嗞嗞_ 声，他的左臂突然瘫痪了，软软地垂下来，落下来的时候在浴室瓷砖上留下了一道刮痕。巴基茫然地看着它，不知所措。他试图动动手指，但是没有反应。整条手臂像死了一样垂着。

“史蒂夫，”巴基叫道，伸手关掉水，“史蒂夫！”

“怎么了？”巴基刚推开淋浴间的门，史蒂夫就走进了浴室。

巴基得抓着左手腕才能提起整条手臂：“它刚才突然没反应了。它发出一声噪音，然后就瘫了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，也很意外：“你觉得是不是水让它短路了？”

“我不知道。”巴基试图扭过手臂去看一侧的主检修口，但是湿漉漉的金属滑出了他的手。他又抓住它，攥紧那条手腕。

“没事，没事。”史蒂夫安慰道，“我还带着图纸呢，我们来看看是怎么回事，好吗？”

巴基任由史蒂夫给他擦干身体，在他腰上围上浴巾——他不得不让他这么做，因为他不确定自己能用一只手完成这项任务。而这又引发了那些他无助地任人随意碰触的难受的回忆，所以他就用那只好手攥着史蒂夫的衣领，用指节贴着他的皮肤。史蒂夫担心地看了他一眼，并用他的手指慢慢抚摸巴基右边的人类肩膀。

他们来到他们的卧室里。史蒂夫开始在行李里翻找图纸。巴基站在他身边，用自己的人类手掌握着金属手腕，就好像不能任它消失掉一样。它的麻木与沉重，感觉奇怪又不对劲。他不停地咬着嘴唇。

咚咚上楼的脚步声顺着走廊传来。克林特用肩膀撞开半掩的房门时，巴基已站到史蒂夫的身前，整个人进入了防御姿态。

克林特身上背着弓箭。他说：“有麻烦了。把这个戴上。”

他塞过一副……耳套？塞给巴基一副耳套后，对方立刻退开。

史蒂夫问：“为什么？发生了什么事？”

“九头蛇行动了。”巴顿一边说着一边靠近巴基，还拿着耳套，“后援已经在路上，但我们应该去安全屋。巴恩斯，戴上耳套。”

“他们来了。”巴基说。这些字眼在他的脑袋里变成了某种节奏。他早知道他们会来，但他任自己忘却。愚蠢！愚蠢！他比谁都清楚。 **不是你死，便是我亡** ——而他却停止了杀戮。

史蒂夫上前几步，明显是想挡在他们之间，但这么做只让巴基觉得更拥挤。“有多少人？是现在吗？你是怎么知道的？”

“我也不太清楚，是寇森打来的电话。”门外的走廊上，那个对讲机开始轻轻响起鸣音，“操，大概是那些边境上的监控摄像头。巴恩斯，戴上这副该死的耳套。”

“为什么？！”

“我不知道！”巴顿吼道。“他们用你给的关键字在那堆垃圾情报里发现了什么东西，‘还魂计划’还是什么的，他在电话里没法详细地告诉我。”

走廊里那个规律的鸣音逐渐扩大。

史蒂夫和巴顿还在说着话，他们的声音也提高了。巴顿拿着那副耳套，举在自己和巴基之间。那副耳套很薄，塑料制成，黑色。走廊里的鸣音变成高音，越来越高，越来越尖锐。史蒂夫和巴顿全都缩头用手捂住耳朵。

巴基却没有动。他一动不动地站在原地，一只手腕握在另一只手里。

他知道接下来会发生什么。

那个声音响起。不大也不轻柔，镇定自若，冷酷无情。这是一段录音，他知道是录音，但他依旧能听出她的嗓音，能记起跪在她身前听她对他说那些话，重复它们。

重复它们。

它就在那里，在他的脑袋里。深深蛰伏，伺机而动。它不睡。它不吃。它不感觉，不需要，不请求，不祈怜，不生，不死。

它是。它是虚无。

“巴基？”

它是。重复这些词。

“巴基！”

他抬起头。他身前站着一个男人，瞪大双眼，张着双手，手无寸铁。

他认识这个人，他认识——但那并不重要。

 _嗞嗞_ 。金属手臂恢复联机。

“ _Вы моя миссия_.[①]”资产说。

 

 

被拽进安全屋时史蒂夫并没有抗拒，但那也只是因为他非常肯定自己的肋骨断了。克林特差不多矮了他一英尺，轻了五十磅，却以惊人的毅力撑着史蒂夫穿过那道窄门，并敲下控制器让门关上。

还是不够快，逐渐关闭的门缝里闪现出巴基的身影，枪口瞄准史蒂夫。开火。

史蒂夫猛然痉挛，手臂替脖子挡住了子弹。门彻底闭合封死。“操，”克林特低声骂道，“操，操，操他妈，队长。”

“我没事。”子弹打穿了他上臂的肉。史蒂夫用手按住伤口，并用力压住贯穿伤的两边，“报告……报告情况。”

克林特连滚带爬地起身，抬头去看墙上成排的监视器。史蒂夫翻身侧躺在地板上，努力平复呼吸。之前冷不防被巴基击中了心窝，差点把他打得当场断气，之后克林特设法击中了巴基，好像用把电击枪。也许是把电牛棒。

录音还在播放着，如今史蒂夫知道了够多的俄语词，终于听懂了大意。 _资产不感到饿或渴，资产不要求疼痛停止，资产——_

“操，”克林特重复道，“好吧，看来是惨了。”

史蒂夫挣扎着站起身，走到克林特身边。外部监视器上显示有三辆车停在大楼前，一群荷枪实弹身穿黑色特战服的人正在分配任务。史蒂夫数了数，有十四、五个人，然后开始搜寻巴基。他并没有出现在监控里。

“我们得把巴基也弄到这里来。”他说着已经转身。

“哦哦哦，先等一下。他们黑进对讲机里的那段录音，是某种洗脑的触发指令，对吧？你把他弄到这里来，他会把我们俩都弄死的。”

“我不能就这样把他一个人扔在外面！”

“我们不是不管他，我是说，先不管一小会儿。听着，娜塔莎和‘那只鸟儿’已经在路上了，寇森也向纽约呼叫了支援。我们只要在这里躲到他们到达就可以了。”

“这不是——”

史蒂夫无意中看了眼监视器，突然停下。九头蛇的人已经突破了大门，进入到了公寓的一层大厅里。他们的动作战术化，缓慢而稳健——直到变得迅速起来，突然，所有人举起武器瞄准某个目标。

史蒂夫的心沉到了谷底，巴基出现在大厅里，枪口向上，赤身裸体，无遮无挡，正向下看着他们。克林特正在打电话，飞快地跟什么人说着话，但史蒂夫却傻傻的、绝望地朝监视器伸出手，就好像他能透过显示屏将巴基拉到安全的地方。

他正等着一阵枪林弹雨，看着巴基在他面前被杀——又一次坠落，巴基坠入黑暗——但，正相反，前厅里的一切突然变成了古怪的寂静。巴基拿着自己的手枪——他到底是从哪里弄来的？——对着九头蛇的人，而他们以更大型的武器应对……却没人开枪。

九头蛇小队的后方有了动静，一个高瘦的人穿过人群走上前来。他的表情戒备而不确定，但他走到所有瞄准巴基的枪口之前。他在说话。画面太模糊，史蒂夫分辨不出他在说什么。

慢慢地，慢慢地，手枪降低，直到松垮地挂在巴基的手里。摄像机的角度是对着他的后背的，所以史蒂夫看不见他的表情——但他认识巴基肩膀的那个斜度，认识他控制自己时的那种过于僵硬的样子。就像一只惊恐的动物，害怕走错一步路，正等着被指示该做什么，好避免被惩罚。

他看向房门。门上有个密码锁。克林特挂掉电话，小心翼翼地看着他。

监视器上，高个子男人慢慢靠近巴基，仍然抬着一只手。巴基只是微微转头，看着他的动作。除此之外，他一动不动。枪仍垂在身侧。

史蒂夫说：“克林特，开门。”

“队长，听我说。他们知道这个地方有监控，我们所知的神盾局安插在这里和城市边缘的暗哨都是忠诚的。目前这个状况，唯一合理的战术性解释就是：他们正是想要你去做你心里正想着的那件事。巴恩斯不是他们的目标，你才是！”

“所以你是想让我袖手旁观，任由他们再夺走他？”

“他们才没那个本事，他们很清楚。等他们发现他们进不来这里，你也不会跑出去挨枪子儿，他们就会想要撤退。此刻巴恩斯是他们唯一的优势，他们是不会在生理上伤害他的，所以只要——”

史蒂夫差点控制不住自己抓起克林特摇晃。他现在满脑子都是：我发过誓要挡在你和他们之间！

“我才不是怕他们！”他叫喊着。“如果洛基回来了，而你知道他——如果你不知道后援马上就到，而你只有一个瞬间能摆脱他，你他妈会不会朝自己的脑袋开一枪！！！！”

克林特看着他，沉默了。

他按下自己小手机上的重播键，等着，直到有人接听后说道：“就这样吧，我们要离开安全屋了。”

 

 

他有个任务。

是‘它’。它有个任务。资产不使用人称代词。

它颤抖了。它蹲身潜伏在楼上玄关一处监控器的盲点里，在等待。目标就在附近。史蒂夫会来，史蒂夫会——

它将杀死史蒂夫。这就是任务。其余皆不重要。所有聚集到它脚下的坚固土壤，所有被拼凑在一起的玻璃残片，都被那些话，被那个早已化为泥土的女人的嗓音抹除干净。

它又颤栗了，立刻强迫身体静止下来。管理员们拿走了那把枪，给了它一把匕首。再没有其他战略装备。它准备不足，装备匮乏，没有后援——管理员全都留在建筑最下面的一层——但是没关系。它从前任务失败了，它不会再次失败。

楼上有了动静。它绷紧身体，聆听着。有东西咚地一声落在走廊上——是个诱饵，大概是某个家居物品。片刻的宁静后，轻柔的脚步沿着诱饵的路线，去往后面的楼梯间。

资产听着那两双脚的声音。它认得史蒂夫的走路方式，即使是在他做战术移动的时候。如果它有一把枪，它就能向上射穿地板，但长程武器被认为没必要用于此次任务。它会等到史蒂夫从楼梯上下来，然后割开他的喉咙。

如果它有声音，它会哭嚎出一声警告。但是资产不得开口，除非被命令。

 

 

“你去对付九头蛇，我来应付巴基。”

“他们整整十五个人？”克林特低声回答道，“天哪，真是谢了。”

他们正躲在二层楼梯井的后面。建筑的构造让他们无法看清一层大厅，九头蛇们已经在那里各就各位了。

巴基没有跟他们在一起。史蒂夫控制不住地在想克林特是不是说错了，是不是巴基就是目标，他们是不是已经把他运回了总部正在抹除掉他心里仅剩的那点东西。

他深吸了口气刚要说话——突然右边视野里有东西一闪。

史蒂夫只来得及松了半口气，随即就开始殊死搏斗。

他们俩冲过去时，克林特喊了什么，史蒂夫让步，将他和巴基带出火力范围，进入一间没人的起居室。“我没事！”史蒂夫回喊道，挡开一连串的重拳，“管好其他人！”

巴基无视这出配角戏，利用这个意外优势，挥出匕首。他依旧赤裸着身体。他新剪的头发是潮湿的。就在不到半小时之前，史蒂夫还曾将自己的手指插入其间，帮巴基决定要剪掉多少，要留下多少。

楼梯井外，枪声大作，九头蛇们集中火力对着克林特的位置开火。战况迅速变化，一阵玻璃碎裂的声音传来。

巴基一弯腰，匕首从下向上直捅史蒂夫，史蒂夫顺手抓起一张直背椅敲碎在巴基的金属肩膀上。这个动作让他手里有了一条一尺长的木头，他用它挡开巴基刺向他心脏的匕首。

“巴基。”他急切地说。“你得摆脱出来，来呀——”

脚跟磕上他的颊骨。巴基一个回旋踢，紧跟着一捅，史蒂夫侧身避开。肌肉条件反射，史蒂夫曲臂用木头向上一击，打得他的头往后一仰。史蒂夫一哆嗦，并未后退。

巴基似乎没有注意到这一击，或是从他嘴角里流出的血。他的肢体语言改变，从飞速偷袭变换成更小心的防御。

楼下发生了小规模的爆炸，力量大到撼动了他们所在的房间。克林特使出了爆炸箭。这让巴基畏缩了一下，身体转向威胁的方向，史蒂夫趁机抱住巴基，冲到沙发后面。

即使巴基担忧于自身的赤裸，甚至是武器的缺少，他也没有表现出来。这样的亲密——拼命挣扎要抓住落在沙发对面地上的匕首——史蒂夫能看出他的嘴巴如何紧闭，眼睛怎样冷酷无情地眯起。他的整个身体就是一团暴力，不停地扭动，要达到目的，就好像再没有其他存在的意义，就在昨天他还让史蒂夫进入他，与他分享两具躯体间最大程度的亲密。

“拜托，巴基。”史蒂夫祈求道。好不容易用一只手握住巴基的前臂，扭开匕首，为了能靠上去，“你做到过，你还能再做到。”

巴基的回答是绷紧手臂，挣脱史蒂夫的抓握。他毫无生气的眼神牢牢定在史蒂夫的脸上，但却不看他的眼睛。他们两人太过接近，无法对彼此挥拳，所以他们绷紧肌肉想占上风，想抢到彼此之间的匕首。

又一波爆炸撼动了整栋建筑，这一次更靠近。接近房门的部分墙体被爆炸的冲击力炸裂，灰石与木片飞进房间里。史蒂夫翻身遮住巴基，顾念着他赤裸的皮肤。他能听见克林特讽刺地叫骂着，这似乎愚蠢又鲁莽——直到他意识到克林特是在替史蒂夫和巴基分散火力。

这同样也分散了史蒂夫的注意力，虽是瞬间，但已太长。回神时，巴基已经扭转匕首，刀尖对准自己。眼睛抬起，视线相交的瞬间里，史蒂夫认出了其间绝望的祈求。

“不！！！”史蒂夫大喊，伸手盖住巴基的喉咙。刀尖犁过指背，深深切入。巴基空白的表情里出现一阵痉挛，那面具上出现了一道裂缝，他用力一抿嘴，抬起手肘向上撞。史蒂夫挡开，两手抓住金属手，向后一掰，从巴基的手里卸掉匕首。匕首跌落在地上，消失进书桌下。

这个动作让史蒂夫门户大开，鼻子遭到头部的撞击，鼻骨碎裂的声音清晰可辨。巴基带着他们侧翻，一条膝盖压在史蒂夫的胸口上，正压在他受创的心窝处。史蒂夫小小地抽了口气，屈起两脚踏在巴基胸前，将他踹开，然后跳起身。

巴基抢先一步，咆哮着冲过来，金属肩膀狠狠撞上史蒂夫的锁骨。

 

 

他们俩都见血了，资产与目标。它与史蒂夫。

在布雷特的低吟和 **你是我的任务，是任务，其他都不重要，只有任务** 节拍的细小裂缝间，有个杂音发出一声尖叫。它本不应该存在，裂缝本不应该存在。但是资产在这次任务之前没有进行擦除，它的脑袋里塞满了东西。

它认识这个人。史蒂夫。史蒂维。它知道亲吻这个人的生理感受，它知道被这具它正在努力摧毁的躯体拥抱的生理感受。

它无法停下。资产不思考，不感觉。资产随时服从命令。资产——

突然，他落进一道裂缝里，一个小差错，一个心跳，就在思绪与行动之间，尖叫已从他身体里撕裂而出，是‘他’！是巴基。随后史蒂夫已在喊叫，从他手里夺走了那一刻。挫败的愤怒涌进那道裂缝里，被吞没，被扼死。资产没有感觉。

它失去了唯一的武器，但是没关系。只有任务才是重要的，资产本身就是一把活生生的武器。

它用身体攻击目标，沉着冷静，残酷无情。目标曾放弃反抗，也许他还会放弃。不过，史蒂夫有个微弱的优势，衣服令他不那么容易被建筑中持续不断爆炸的弹片所伤及。但衣物也令他更容易被抓住，所以资产使出了一记柔道摔，将史蒂夫扔过了房间，让他的身体在墙上撞出一个坑。

史蒂夫又站了起来，固执得一如既往——只是他犹豫了，瞪大眼睛。“巴基。”他说。

资产的脸颊湿了。它本以为潮湿的源头来自它的头发，但现在它的视野却模糊了。它的心里又裂开了一道缝，就像一道峡谷，它坠落下去，无助地扭动着。

史蒂夫开始向前，资产踉跄后退，呼吸乱了节奏，眼泪从下颚上滑落。“别。”它说，因为自己的错误而瑟缩。资产不得开口，除非——“史蒂夫，走开。”

不论史蒂夫的回答是什么，都失去了意义，因为一个一身黑衣的九头蛇手握武器，穿过门口走进起居室。他将枪指向史蒂夫，后者向后一躲，抬手抓住枪管，一扯，开火的瞬间将其对准了房间的另一侧。

资产下意识有了动作，跳起身一踢——却踢中了那个九头蛇的身体，而非目标。那个特工撞在墙上，晕厥过去，资产顺势抓住他，扭断了他的脖子。

它站在倒地的特工身边，看着他。它身后的房间里，史蒂夫说：“巴基？你认得我吗？”

目标不会停止战斗。这就是为什么——资产记得第一次任务的简报和对这个目标的战术评估。它记得那艘航母，记得自己铁拳上的鲜血。目标不会保护自己，他却会放弃。

怒火扼死了那尖叫。一脚勾起那个死去特工的武器，资产将枪顶在肩膀上，转身。

史蒂夫已经近身，撞在资产身上，将他们俩撞到了一扇窗外。

 

 

天开始下起雨。

好吧，并不是，这么说不准确。天并没有‘开始’，上一秒天还没有下雨，下一秒，水就从天上泼下来，整个世界都湿透了。史蒂夫只来得及迷惑了一秒钟，巴基的铁拳就握着一块碎玻璃挥向他的眼睛。

他们俩正在街上，之前落在一辆车上，又迅速滚落到人行道上。看着巴基赤裸的脚踩在破窗户落下的碎玻璃上，史蒂夫瑟缩一下，但巴基似乎并没有注意到，只是抄起一大块玻璃作为武器。

他们一路沿着街道攻击躲闪，来到建筑前，此刻这栋建筑看起来就像被坦克车炮轰过。建筑前部的房间全部被炸开，就像小女孩的娃娃屋。二楼上，克林特背靠着墙壁，左裤腿已经被血浸透，还在顽强地拉弓射箭，攻击已经开始沿街寻找车辆做掩护的九头蛇们。史蒂夫出现在建筑边缘时，有几个人改变火力对准了他，但是那些人很快被克林特的箭矢截住。

此刻，巴基在啜泣着，呼吸已经开始变成严重的气喘，无法言语。他的动作早已乱了章法，变成无意识的肌肉抽动，就像一个提线的木偶。

如果史蒂夫能够喘口气开口说话，他会告诉巴基没关系；会告诉巴基史蒂夫不会留给他一具只能吊唁的尸体；会告诉巴基史蒂夫会一直战斗到底，为了他们俩。

还会告诉他，巴基最好该死的也这样做。

突然，一道闪电划破长空，电流的爆裂声让他们俩同时一缩身。沿街所有的灯光同时熄灭，房子里那段俄语录音也停止了。

雷霆万钧之中，一个浑厚的男声喊道：“队长——！！！”

一道尖利的哨音传来，是金属划过空气的声音。史蒂夫太过熟悉那个声音，下意识有了行动，向天伸出左手。

盾牌落在他手里，同时雷神索尔落在一个想偷袭史蒂夫的九头蛇头上，将他咔嚓一声砸到地里。他像垒球手一样将雷神之锤一甩，吼喝一声，将其丢向九头蛇余部。

巴基躲到一边，暂时被索尔的出场吓到了，史蒂夫利用这个间隙将盾牌固定在前臂上。巴基重新起身时，史蒂夫已准备好应对他。

 

 

拳头击中史蒂夫的盾牌，声如钟鸣。一遍遍响起。资产找不到绕过那道屏障的办法，但它奋力向前。别无他法。

此刻，战斗之声已在他们周围消散。大部分的九头蛇不是阵亡便是逃走，或是被那个从天而降的金发男人驱赶。那个男人超出了资产所能理解的范畴：关于他的一切，从他穿着的铠甲到他移动的方式，再到他周围所环绕的无法解释的雷霆风暴，都让资产非常害怕。

并没有关系。资产不感到恐惧。即使它觉得恐惧，那也并不重要。

它无法停止。它想要停止，所有的裂缝里都塞满了任务之前就该被擦除掉的东西——史蒂夫肺里进水的咕噜声，突尼斯的一栋弃屋，那些又甜又咸的东西——但全都不重要。

一声微弱的嘶鸣，一只箭嘣的一声射进资产的左大腿里。它皱起眉，拔出箭矢，丢到一旁。它仅仅又向目标靠近了一步，整个世界就开始模糊起来。

“巴基！”史蒂夫冲上来，在资产瘫倒在地时接住了它。它瘫向他，依旧伸着手，绝望地想不要，但谢天谢地它的四肢已经开始变得迟钝。躺在那些不断张大的裂缝里，它希望，毒药能迅速奏效。

只是，随后，它抬起无力垂落的眼睛，看着自己上方史蒂夫带血的痛苦的脸庞。

“史蒂夫——”资产从自己紧闭的嘴唇里挤出来。 **资产不得开口除非** ** _——_**

吞了吞口水，史蒂夫努力想要微笑。那笑容在他的脸上变得奇形怪状，被所有资产弄出来的瘀伤所破坏。

“没事了。”一手将资产搂在他的大腿上，史蒂夫抬起盾牌遮在他们的头顶上，挡住微弱了的风雨。“没事了，宝贝儿，我爱你。一切都会好的。”

史蒂夫是暖的。资产不该感觉得到，这对任务来说不重要，但是这个认知还是钻进了那些裂缝里。他蜷缩起身体，靠向那温暖，再次颤抖起来，一种不一样的冰冷开始在他身体里扩散。它让巴基想到了熄灭的灯光、蔓延在皮肤上的冰霜，和所有他睡去时的祈祷： **请别让我醒来。**

“不要这样说。”史蒂夫祈求道。“来呀，巴克。我不放弃，你也不要放弃，好吗？”

资产抬起金属的手掌。这次史蒂夫没有试图推开它或是挡开它，它的手指沿着史蒂夫的脸侧轻轻擦过，滑过脸颊，最终无力地落到巴基身边。它什么都不是，它只是一次肌肉的痉挛，它只是一抹将死的余火。它该死的感觉疲惫！

他脸颊下的肌肉动了，透过包裹着脑海里的迷雾，他能感觉到史蒂夫的嘴唇擦过他的耳朵。“你醒来时，我还会在这里。我爱你，巴基。”

整个世界开始变暗，但……但，从他脑海里的每一道裂缝深渊里，传出一声回应的低语： **资产爱着，资产爱着，资产爱着。**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①] 俄文，意为‘你是我的任务’（You are my mission）


	11. Chapter 11

克林特差点没命。一颗子弹划破了他的股动脉，他几乎失血过多而死。最后是索尔人型救护车和大量输血救了他，饶是如此，他还是状况不佳。他们不得不将他留在巴黎，史蒂夫觉得自己像那种最糟糕的叛徒，但索尔发誓会好好看护他，而他们也需要把巴基弄到安全的地方去。

史塔克派了一架飞机来。山姆在最后一刻到达，陪着史蒂夫上了飞机，他一脸疲惫，精疲力竭。他用了上周所有的时间来为科特布斯的行动善后，但他守卫着史蒂夫和他那全凭本能的跨大西洋飞行，而娜塔莎和索尔也同样在巴黎的医院里守卫克林特。

一切对史蒂夫来说都是一团模糊。他们给巴基使用了镇定剂以确保飞行，史蒂夫恨自己要这样将巴基带回家的想法：一动不动，毫无抵抗，闭着乌青的眼皮。

但他别无他法。

 

 

五天后，史蒂夫在重建的史塔克大厦中乘电梯去往主实验室。实验室里闪闪发光，刺得他眼睛发疼——并不是因为一尘不染，这里散落着油污的破布和零配件，就像巴基曾经工作过的那间修车厂，但这座实验室里充斥着各种各样的显示屏。史蒂夫曾去过时代广场一次——好吧，是两次，但那时他才刚刚清醒过来，又太过惊恐并没有注意到太多事情——而史塔克的私人实验室就那样的：所有的东西都同时在移动，噪声从四面八方传来，没完没了闪烁的灯光。

他就是拥有的‘东西’太多。霍华德也曾是如此，脑子里总是有新想法：但是就像其他很多事情一样，新世纪接受了这种人格并将其发展到了极致。

史塔克自己坐在成排的控制器后，被三台不同的电脑所环绕，他正全神贯注地看着悬浮在空中的全息图像。班纳博士坐在房间后部的一张看起来很舒服的沙发椅上挥手致意，珀姿小姐站在史塔克的椅子边，一如既往地进行着他们安静、飞快但并非争论的谈话。

一瞬间，史蒂夫允许自己恼怒于他们俩居然没一个人给珀姿小姐找把椅子，然后他小心地将这个想法推开。如果自己说了什么，她大概会比没人给她找椅子坐更觉得无礼。

“美国雄鹰大驾光临。”史塔克说：“要来点咖啡吗，队长？”

“不，谢谢。珀姿小姐。班纳博士。”

“哇哦，老爷爷生气了呢。”史塔克对珀姿小姐说道，甚至都没有费心假装压低嗓音。

史蒂夫控制着自己深吸了口气：“我想跟你谈谈巴基房间的安全措施。”

“是吗，我听说了你小小的越狱尝试。”

“哦，所以那里的确是监狱喽？很高兴得以确认。”

“我们都同意了他呆在那个房间里。”史塔克告诉他，甚至没费心从全息图像上移开视线，“我还清楚地记得我们所有的人讨论过这件事，然后都赞同这是这个好主意如果让他呆在——”

“我只是试图带他穿过那个该死的门厅！”那本身已经变成了一项挑战：自从脱离镇定状态以来，巴基有人拉住就站住，有人扯着就走，但那魂飞天外、神死九霄的空洞眼神却从没有一刻的改变。史蒂夫本来希望看看纽约的地平线能改变这种状况。

巴基房间走廊对面的那间还没有装修完的休息室——原本属于班纳博士，他的夜惊症已经糟糕到让‘另一个家伙’出现有段时间了——能看到地平线的全景。在去探望巴基的路上史蒂夫自己曾不止一次地在那里驻足。

他们最多走到房间门口——由史蒂夫领着，巴基像个木偶一样跟在后面——门就会嘭地一声关闭并自动锁死，差点夹断史蒂夫的手指。那扇门说什么都不肯打开，直到玛利亚·希尔带着一队安保人员出现。

“自从到了这里之后，他除了成天瞪着墙壁之外什么都没做过，我很难称他为威胁。”

“哈，老爷爷，如果你不喜欢这里的家规，就别往回捡迷路的小猫。”

“我没别的选择。”史蒂夫吼道，“你是我最好的选择，但如果这就是你打算对待他的方式，那你为什么不干脆派给他个任务？我肯定你在这里的什么地方也有个冷藏室。”

“比方说，有只枪杀了你的父母，”史塔克打断，挥舞着双手，刷开一些图片，又选择了另一些图片，速度快得史蒂夫根本无法跟上，“ ‘枪’还杀了许许多多无辜的人。‘枪’上着膛，有一大串各式各样的扳机，而你也不知道它们都是些什么，或是保险是否打开。你会不会喜欢让那只枪靠近你和你未来的妻子还有其他你在乎的人？”

他转动座椅，目光落在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫才突然发现史塔克昨夜根本没睡觉。反驳的话死在了嘴边。

“不，”史塔克沉痛地告知他，“不，你不喜欢。但你还是让他住了进来，因为你知道并不是那只枪选择了杀死那些被他杀死的人。你知道那只枪需要被卸掉子弹，也许还需要报废掉某个部分，如果我对你哥们左臂的扫描显现出任何问题的话。但目前，他还是一把上着膛的武器——是 ** _杀了_** 我爸爸妈妈的武器——是一把只要听错广播就会走火的武器。他并没有离我和我未来的妻子千里之遥！他就跟我们同住在一栋建筑里！而我未来的妻子还坚决拒绝离开！”

珀姿小姐站在椅子的另一边看着史蒂夫，指节抵着嘴巴。自从到了这里，史蒂夫并没觉得自己一直跟她共处一室。自己怎么会没注意到呢？

“他就他妈的呆在那个该死的房间里吧。”史塔克说完转回去继续看那些漂浮着的蓝色图像。

珀姿小姐捕捉到了史蒂夫的视线，歉然地笑了笑。他知道她变了，她最近出了些事情——曾有一份关于满大人的神盾局简报——但史蒂夫也记得注射血清后逼史蒂夫去休息的巴基，其实那时史蒂夫根本就不再需要休息了。“他怎么样了？”

“老样子。他还是不说话，不做眼神接触。就像没了魂儿一样。”义愤将史蒂夫带到这里，但泄气之后，他又变得无比空虚。他瘫坐在一张椅子里，“我们才刚把他的记忆找回来。就……我不敢相信我们又要从头开始，再一次！”

“不用，”史塔克告诉他，视线始终没有离开他那些漂浮的电脑，“只要他的记忆还在就不用。”史蒂夫抬头看见出现了空中一些眼熟的西兰花型图片。“我已经让贾维斯扫描了巴恩斯的大脑。虽然不像核磁共振那么详细，但也足够接近。无意冒犯，伙计。”他补充道。

“没关系，先生。”隐藏在天花板和墙壁里的无形电脑回答道。迄今为止，史蒂夫在这栋大楼每个房间的角落里都发现了扬声器和摄像头，甚至在自己的房间里，但它从来没有真的对史蒂夫或巴基说过话。也许它知道他们大概会反应不良吧。

史蒂夫起身走到史塔克的椅子后面，小心地在自己与珀姿小姐之间留出几步的距离。据说，她能不出一滴汗就将他活烤了，此刻史蒂夫不想再去戳史塔克脆弱的神经了：“你们在扫描里发现了什么？”

史塔克滑开西兰花——史蒂夫发现是寇森给他看过的那些——到另一边，然后调出另一个色彩清晰得像卡通片一样会移动的扫描图。“这个是你哥们的大脑。这个是你哥们在九头蛇时的大脑。这是——一个文化引述，对你毫无意义。不用管。” 史塔克停住那张新的扫描动画，选了一张旧的扫描图，将它们放到一起，放大。“科学家兄弟，接手吧。”

班纳博士，刚才一直在一边静静地喝茶，此刻将马克杯放在地上，慢慢走上前来，路上用衬衫擦擦眼镜。“人类的大脑用不同的位置储存不同的记忆。短时记忆或说工作记忆储存在位于大脑前部的前额叶皮质里，就是这里，短时记忆在这里被操控加工——我们看见、听见或品尝过什么东西后对它们做出决定。”

“在大脑的后部是小脑，它——哦，对不起，托尼，你能……”史塔克帮忙将悬浮的脑扫描图转为点亮底部，那里看起来就像一只大蛾子。班纳博士对史蒂夫勾唇一笑。“我不太会使用全息图像。我们回到正题。小脑储存肌肉记忆和协调之类的事，比如平衡感，或是如何使用某种特制武器。”

“然后是海马体。”班纳博士俯身在托尼的椅背上，旋转扫描图中间的两个点。它们亮起来，他用手指点点其中的一个点，沉思着说：“在很长一段时间里，科学界认为所有的长时记忆都储存在这里。曾有过一个著名的案例——也是个有点骇人听闻的例子。五十年代有个病人患有严重的癫痫病，已经无法治疗。当时的医生认为唯一的选择就是切除掉他的整个海马体，那样做的确奏效了，治好了他的癫痫病。但也造成了他顺行性遗忘和阶段性逆行性遗忘。也就是说他无法形成新的记忆，并失去了许多旧的记忆。”

“这就是他们对巴基做的事？”

“起初是的。在许多年间，主流的科学观点一直认为海马体是长时记忆主要的存储位置。最近五年，神经科学界才发现海马体更大程度上其实是链接遍布运动皮层回路中大脑的分散存储点的界面。”

珀姿小姐轻咳了一下。“我真的一句也没听懂，布鲁斯。”

“哦。是啊。”班纳博士看了她一眼，又看了看史蒂夫，明显是在思索措辞。“海马体更像是一个中继站——有点像一个服务于其他前哨的通讯塔，而那些前哨才是真正储存着我们真实记忆和自传式记忆中所包含的信息。”

史蒂夫消化着这些话。“所以他们是剥夺了他获取那些记忆的能力，而非记忆本身？”

“就如我之前所说的，起初是的。”班纳博士又小心翼翼地从旁边的一堆文件里拖过一张巴基的脑扫描图。不用别人告诉，史蒂夫也知道它看起来不是正常的样子：它上面的洞比一件夏季校服上的还多。“看起来我们的九头蛇‘朋友们’在脑神经领域领先了世界五十年。”

“那是因为他们用人当小白鼠，”史塔克说：“而且，你知道的，没有任何道德与伦理上的监督。多方便啊。”

珀姿小姐抿抿嘴，看了史蒂夫一眼，对方咬紧牙关，但并没有对这种无礼行为进行呵斥。

“正常来说，神经组织是不可再生的，但是超级血清——或者说你朋友被注射的那个版本的超级血清——改变了这一切。这是他们完成二次神经定位后巴恩斯中士的脑扫描，还有这个——”班纳博士点点那个发亮的彩色动画。图片没有反应。他又点了点，然后又点了点，最后是史塔克伸手替他点了。图片动起来，展示出巴基大脑的各个部分。“呃，谢谢，托尼。正如你所看见，他脑突触的再生十分显著。对于更……遥远的那些前哨，也许要费些时间才能与通讯塔取得联系，但是我估计巴恩斯中士已经恢复了将近百分之四十的长时记忆功能。”

扫描图上将近一半的黑点都已被填满。史蒂夫看着图，不能确定：“但——为什么他还是——现在这个样子？”

班纳博士发出的叹息没让史蒂夫信心增加，而他摘下眼镜折叠起来的样子更是如此：“最佳猜测？心理条件反射。很多很多。‘还魂’这个词是形容一具尸体死而复生，那种用法明显意有所指。擦除记忆本身并不是目的——他们想要的是一张空白的画布。很明显，即使在他有记忆的情况下，那种条件反射也在起作用。”

史蒂夫点点头。感觉身体有点麻木。他总是会微微屈膝，但只弯到别人看不出的程度；过去在训练场上，他学会了成套的诡计混过一天而不会晕倒：“所以我该做什么？我该怎么——解除这个？”

“这个……就不在我的专业领域内了。”班纳博士告诉他，史蒂夫不得不转身，走开几步。

“队长——史蒂夫。”珀姿小姐走到他的身边，“我联系了寇森探员，他推荐了几个在这方面的专家。华府的事情之后他们中的很多人都销声匿迹了，他当然还需要核查他们的忠诚度，但他有信心能找到他们。我也相信他会找到。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫哽咽道，轻咳了一下，“谢谢你，珀姿小姐。”

他转身，大步走回来，伸出手。班纳博士还是瑟缩了一下握住，露出他们第一次见面时的笑容：“我们也会在这里一直寻找任何有用的东西，队长。”

“谢谢你，班纳博士。谢谢你，霍华德——操，该死，是托尼。我很抱歉。”

史塔克的表情很难说清，但他说：“别担心。这种事总是发生。”

“抱歉，珀姿小姐，刚刚说了脏话。”史蒂夫说道，因为即使她没觉得被冒犯，自己也觉得很抱歉。

她做了个安抚的短谈话，将事情平息，然后有技巧地将他们安排在房间里，直到史塔克坐进沙发椅里，乖乖地开始喝茶，班纳博士已经满是决心地在一张实体键盘上开始工作，史蒂夫有人陪着走向电梯。

“你有什么食物上的喜好吗？”珀姿小姐问道，一边开始在自己的便携电脑上戳动。“我个人一直觉得美美地吃上一顿后大脑就会工作得更好。”

史蒂夫奋力地用晕晕乎乎的脑袋挣扎着点了蛋、也许还有些墨西哥菜。她戳了几下后，告知他饭菜马上就会送到。史蒂夫是不会惊讶的，如果外卖抢先一步到达史蒂夫位于巴基戒备森严的房间六层之下的那个巨大且安静到可怕的公寓。一大堆他的私人用品早已自动跑到了那里。史蒂夫都不知道是怎么办到的。

电梯的门合上，史蒂夫只来得及听见史塔克咕哝着：“特工也需要储备资金吧？因为我非常确定自己身边正躺着一个亿的闲钱——”

电梯降下去，而史蒂夫几乎也是如此，瘫靠在墙上。

 

 

巴基在一个奇怪的地方醒来。

感觉很熟悉。

至少，‘他’又能那样想自己了，而不会心里一哆嗦，被强烈的惊慌失措填满身体——停止，不要，趁他们发现之前处理好 **。** 他还是没法躺到床上。

那是一张不错的床，显然很昂贵。如果他是被九头蛇抓住了，会是一间空空如也的囚室，没有衣服；如果他是被其他人抓住了，会是一间空空如也的囚室，也许有些衣服；

不管怎样，都会是一间囚室。

之前他在床上醒来，穿着一条柔软的睡裤和一件T恤衫，但都浸透了汗水。他觉得自己到这里有一周了？也许是两周？每次有人进入这个房间——有一个戴眼镜的矮个子男人，说话的声音很低、很镇定，会用光照巴基的眼睛、测量他的脉搏，还有一个黑头发、背脊挺直的女人每隔一个早晨进来查看他是否篡改破坏了房间的安保系统——巴基一直直勾勾地看着远处的墙壁，一语不发，一动不动，假装自己就是个死人。

可他不是。在他的意识里，他完整又鲜活到可怕的地步。

一直以来，他以为不会再有比回到那张椅子上、让人把他残碎的记忆彻底刮干净更糟糕的事情了。那样很疼，会让他绝望又无助，轻易屈从于主人的意志，因为，为什么不呢？还有什么别的吗？

如果他曾将这个丑陋的实话告诉给史蒂夫，巴基会承认自己其实从来没有相信过他们所告诉他的，他是个如何为自由与正义而战的战士之类的话。但，谎言是他仅有的全部。

现在，他满是回忆。他记得挤在比利时的营火边，记得雅克煮着豆子汤；他记起那味道，纵然不见仲夏的布鲁克林；他记得在阳光灿烂的公寓里亲吻史蒂夫，地上铺着沙发垫（只是这其实并没有发生，对吗？）

而这一切都他妈的不重要！在巴黎时他也曾充满回忆，满心情爱，他们还是能像关掉一个灯泡一样关掉他。资产一直都在地面之下，正等着他，就像其他所有的一切只不过是绘制在空洞之上的一层薄薄的人皮。

他不能让这种情况再发生了。

每次史蒂夫进入房间时，巴基几乎都希望他能靠自己找到那个空洞的地方；但是正相反，他清楚地知道他们之间滴答度过的每一秒钟。就像割在皮肤上的刀口。就像他又回到了突尼斯那栋建筑的地板上，望着房间对面的史蒂夫，疼痛着，疼痛着。他想伸出手，但他不信任自己的双手；他想说话，但是无法忍受再次听见自己的嗓音说：‘你是我的任务’。

所以，他无情地深埋起自己的爱情。他必须如此。他坐在地上，无声地希望史蒂夫再次离开，去到任何安全的地方，永远不要回来。

在每次探视的间隔，他在这个戒备森严的房间里到处晃荡。除了那个铺着昂贵床单有巨大倾斜床头板的大床，房间里还有一张小桌和两把椅子，一间私人浴室，一个他能在里面迈三大步的空壁橱。巴基通常会睡在里面，背靠着墙，坐着睡。与史蒂夫在一起的日子让他养成了日落而息的毛病，他似乎还没有完全打破这个习惯。

房间里没有能弄死他的东西——浴室里没有镜子，床单能轻易撕开。肯定不会有，史蒂夫会提前提醒他们的。

所以他得耐心等着。他得扮演好资产的角色，那个无心无情不会爱的东西。那需要时间。那会很可怕，史蒂夫就在这里，却不能伸手去安慰，去寻求安慰。

全世界所有的人里，巴基最了解史蒂夫能固执到什么地步，但是即使史蒂夫的决心也一定是有极限的，有朝一日他终究会放弃。他会离开，回到自己的生活里去，然后他就会远离巴基，永远安全。

日子一天天地过去。巴基睡觉、醒来、吃给自己的东西。如果他认为那样能逃避，他会停止进食；但自己以前就曾那样做过，他觉得，管子插进喉咙被强迫继续活着的记忆，悲惨到令他根本不敢再去尝试。

 

 

房门打开时，巴基正在壁橱里。他一直迷迷糊糊、半梦半醒地梦见自己跑啊、跑啊，但立刻惊醒。时值深夜，从没有人在深夜探望过他。

脚步声进入卧室，停留了很久。是个男人，穿着靴子，持有武器。巴基无声地俯下身，攥起铁拳。他一直半期待着这件事情发生：除了九头蛇，这世上还有一大堆想要冬日战士命的人，所以早晚会有人来敲门。

这正是他想要的，不是吗？他无法杀死自己，但是他可以让站在外头的那个人杀掉自己。那样也算是个结局。是一个要比经年累月假装看不见史蒂夫苍白破碎的脸庞更仁慈、更迅速的结局。

那人走向壁橱，缓慢而谨慎。巴基能从门里看出他的轮廓，但看不出他是否掏出了武器，也看不出那人是否能看到自己。他一直俯着身，两相交战的本能将他锁在原地。

随后头上的灯亮了，他眨眨眼。

“你——你。”

“你还真睡在这里啊？”尼克·弗瑞问道，打量了一下壁橱，“真令人伤心。”

“我杀死你了。”巴基惊呼，太过震惊，忘记了继续扮演无心无情的资产。

“还没呢。”弗瑞退后一步，朝外面挥挥手，“起立，中士。咱们出去走走。”

 

 

跟着弗瑞乘电梯下去时，巴基在想，这有可能也是一场梦。这场梦有那种超现实感，正是他十分熟悉的那种。在过去，他一直在不同的年代里醒来：他依旧不能确定自己没有一路睡过了整个六十年代。

与之相比，这简直不值一提。

在大厅里，他们遇见了那个背脊挺直的黑头发女人。她与弗瑞无言地点了个头，就像他并没穿着像从捐赠筒里找来的衣服。

外面的空气很冷。已是清晨，但天还是黑得街灯都还亮着，行人稀少。没人多看一眼沿街而行的两个衣不得体的男人，即使他们其中一人光着脚，另一个大黑天里还戴着墨镜。

他俩谁都没说话，弗瑞有他自己的原因，巴基是因为他被训练成在公共场合要无声无息——但也是因为他正忙着饱览四周的一切细节。

这里显然就是他与史蒂夫从小长大的地方。好吧，严格来说，并不是在城市的这边，但是就是附近的某个地方。没什么看起来特别熟悉的，但是那些声音——擦肩而过的路人的口音，远处火车车厢的锵锵声，海鸥的鸣叫——虏获了他的耳朵，让他脑海里的什么东西变得清晰起来。

弗瑞领着他来到一家窗口上明明挂着关闭标志却对他们开了门的熟食店。女服务生，一个睡眼迷离的中年黑人妇女，对弗瑞微笑着说：“尼古拉斯，还跟平常一样？”

“谢谢，辛西娅，是的。”弗瑞指了指一张塞在凹室里的桌子，那个位置能同时看到所有的出口和窗子。然后耐心地等着巴基坐到靠墙的长椅上。

女服务生送过来两块派，各带一勺香草冰激凌。“咖啡？”她问巴基。

他瞪着她，然后盯着弗瑞，对方挑起双眉。巴基无言地摇摇头。

她再次离开，弗瑞没有浪费时间立刻开始戳自己的派。巴基看着他吃，双手在膝盖上蜷缩攥紧。弗瑞吃了几口，指指他的叉子。“你最好不要浪费了这派，孩子。这可是梅森迪克线[1]以北最好的苹果派。”

“你他妈的，”巴基凶狠地说：“到底想要什么？！”

放下叉子，用餐巾抹抹嘴，弗瑞说：“我想跟你谈谈复仇者联盟。”

“就——就是史蒂夫加入的那个团队，是吗？你想怎么样？要我加入？”

“当然他妈的不是，得等到你做完某些该死的心理治疗之后。”

“然后呢？！”

叹了口气，弗瑞靠进椅子里。他的动作僵硬，这是巴基并没失手的唯一迹象：“我花了那么多时间和精力将有能力对付九头蛇甚至更糟的东西的人组成团队。我破坏了无数条国际法，差点牺牲了我最好的一个属下，还得罪了一大群权贵，就为了能实现这一目标。然后你，”他用一根手指狠狠地指着巴基，“你他妈的都给糟蹋了！”

“没有，我才没有。”巴基咬牙说，“但我能。你想看那个版本吗？好啊，只需要几个词，然后你们就会看见真正的‘糟蹋’了。”

弗瑞的表情里出现了相当程度的戒心，但他没有动。“你觉得你需要手里拿把枪才能去搞点破坏吗？你不用。你有史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

看巴基没有回答，弗瑞抬起手开始数手指：“穿着火箭推进盔甲的天才亿万富翁、能将城市夷为平地的天才科学家、能控制天气的北欧神、世上最厉害的神射手、致命的刺客间谍，然后谁来领导这只队伍？”他伸出另一只手的大拇指。“某个来自40年代跑得飞快打拳凶狠的小混混。”

“别对我露出那种表情。”他继续说。巴基甚至都不知道自己到底露出了什么表情，“他是个难得的斗士，还是我认识的最好的人。但我真没想到他能让这些狗娘养的疯狂家伙们团结在一起。人们想跟着那个小混混。我需要那个混混活着，并且能领导。”

“真高兴知道你这么在乎他。”

“我向来不怎么在乎谁，特别是现在。我只在乎输赢。我是这么看这件事的——你完成任务杀掉罗杰斯，九头蛇赢；你弄死自己，这会杀死罗杰斯，还是九头蛇赢。你他妈的很清楚，不论怎样做都会杀死罗杰斯。”

“你觉得我为什么还没那样做？”巴基阴狠地说道。他恍惚意识到自己赤裸的脚板牢牢抵住地板，双腿绷起，就像他要向后撞进墙里。他身下的椅子吱嘎作响。

“你想要保住你那宝贝小队吗？”他质问弗瑞，对方叉了一大口吃的塞进嘴里，无动于衷地咀嚼着，“把我关起来，扔掉钥匙。”

“你觉得罗杰斯会袖手旁观？”弗瑞轻声地问，随后紧绷起身体，因为巴基在用拳头砸桌子。

“你他妈的根本不了解！”巴基吼道，“我他妈的还能怎么办？他们显然能随心所欲地开启或关闭我，我不能——我再也不会让他们利用我了！！！”

“那就不让他们利用。”弗瑞放下叉子，掏出一个小本和一只钢笔。他一边写一边说道，“明天早晨——是今天——探员菲尔·寇森将会联系小辣椒，给她一份名单和联系信息。这些，”他撕下一张小纸条，推到巴基面前，“是那份名单上我曾推荐过的名字。他们都是优秀的反洗脑专家。”

巴基怪笑一声打断他，“怎么，现在换成让他们把我变成你的木偶了？”

叹口气，弗瑞再次靠进椅子里。“你知道吗，你恐怕是第七个或是第八个坐在桌子对面这么问我的人了。我建议你去问问罗曼诺夫或是巴顿。如果我是那种喜欢收集木偶的人，我早就会跟亚历山大·皮尔斯入伙，而不是杀了他。”

巴基痉挛了一下，脑海里一闪。巴顿给他看皮尔斯的死亡录像时，他并没有认出弗瑞。在任务之后他们会给他洗脑。现在那些关联叮地一下就位，他以一种全新的清晰度看向弗瑞。

把餐巾和一张二十块的票子丢在桌上，弗瑞起身：“我们已经输给了九头蛇很多人，很多好人。我不想再输掉任何一个了。此刻九头蛇无法取胜的唯一方法，就看你是否让其他人进入你被扭紧的脑袋里，把它扭开。如果你成天坐在那里装死，这个目标永远实现不了。所以我建议你他妈的打起精神，中士，然后回来战斗。”

弗瑞对辛西娅点了下头就离开了。对方看了巴基一眼，然后回去从洗碗机里取出一排马克杯放到柜台后的架子上。

巴基缓慢地吸气、吐气，在第一下吸气时放松双腿，在第二次吸气时松开双手。现在，史蒂夫和其他人肯定发现自己不见了——弗瑞肯定做了什么控制了大厦的监控系统，但是肯定会有人注意到自己不在囚室里。

这意味着他有了一个小小的间隙来想明白自己的下一步。

自己不能回去装死了。即使自己偷偷溜出餐馆，他们大概也会循着自己的脚步来跟辛西娅谈谈，对方看过自己与弗瑞的互动，知道自己并不是一个空壳。他突然愤怒地意识到，这正是弗瑞带自己来这里的目的之一。

这本来是自己的一出戏，结果被弗瑞抢了戏。只要史蒂夫感觉有希望存在，哪怕只是一点点，他也会坚定不移，没完没了。

自己可以离开。自己可以抢过辛西娅藏在柜台下的散弹枪，跑进城里，彻底消失。回去追杀九头蛇。那也可以算作某种任务，是能让自己远离史蒂夫的事情。

史蒂夫会跟来。他跟过。巴基也许将他从波多马克河的水里拉了出来，但除此之外，史蒂夫一直选择跟他在一起，同甘共苦。哪怕苦到不能再苦。巴基的脑海里掠过费拉拉的回忆。

他可以随便找个冬日战士曾行动过的国家的政府前去自首。让他们把他关起来。但九头蛇有很多触手，无疑自己早晚都会回到那张椅子上。

自己可以抢过辛西娅藏在柜台下的散弹枪，轰掉自己的脑袋。

史蒂夫会……会跟来。不是存心，史蒂夫是比他坚强的男人，但是他会跟来。他们的人生早已经充满危险，实在不用再去找一把散弹枪了。巴基不是好人——也许是，曾经是——所以他心里糟糕的那一面想说这不是个足够好的理由，想说史蒂夫的命不足以成为自己这样活下去的理由。

即使在那个冰冷无觉的地方，也始终存在着某种顽固的挑衅。超过死亡，甚至超过爱情。他想知道自己心里有什么是只属于自己的，完完全全属于自己。

在巴黎，他曾说过他是被制造出来伤害史蒂夫的，然后被他言中。他的脸曾令史蒂夫犹豫……但他的身体会让史蒂夫跪地祈求。哪怕是自己死了，九头蛇也会获益。他们还是会利用自己。他们还是会赢。

巴基摆弄着弗瑞留给他的那张纸条，用指甲剐蹭着边缘。回忆不能改变任何事情。他本以为只要能记起九头蛇对自己做过什么，他就能解除它。让自己再变成人。

他不能。发生了太多的事。如果他让别人尝试……他恨这个念头，只要想到等他们完事之后，他也许什么也剩不下了，就恨。但他还有其他的选择吗？

他的脑袋开始眩晕。他推开盘子，额头抵在桌面上。

夺走希望，夺走爱与愤怒，甚至夺走了放弃的能力，还剩下什么？自己碎了，他想着，支离破碎；如果让他们进来，取走九头蛇放在里面的一切，也许……也许就不会有任何‘他’留下了，而所有的一切都将变成一场表演。

一个小心构架出人型的东西，伪装成巴基·巴恩斯，只为能亲近史蒂夫。

他哆嗦了一下，紧闭起双眼。远远的，他听见外面的街道上有车辆经过，银器轻轻碰在一起的声音，辛西娅正在布置餐桌迎接新的一天的到来。

随后传来咚咚声，是史蒂夫的脚步声，在餐桌边停下。

“嗨，史蒂维。”巴基并没有抬起头。

“你去——我们找不到你，我还以为——”

他嗓音里的沙哑哽咽让巴基抬起头。史蒂夫面色苍白，除了他红红的、红红的眼睛。巴基下意识地伸出手，抓住史蒂夫的手，拉他坐到自己的长凳上。

很挤。史蒂夫的膝盖碰到了小桌子，杯盘发出碰撞声。他别开脸，飞快地抹了一把眼睛下面和鼻子，然后视线落在空了的盘子和那张纸条上。“谁来过这里？”

“你的前上司。”

史蒂夫立刻惊慌起来，甚至是愤怒的：“他想怎么样？”

巴基有点想团起那张纸，藏起来。但是这样做会把那些开关留在脑袋里。即使他们成功地将九头蛇从这个世界上铲除掉，那些开关也还在那里。“来敲醒我。”

史蒂夫拿起那张纸条，看了看上面列出的三个名字。“认真的？”他问道，惊讶地看了巴基一眼。嗓音彻底变成了鼻音。他又蹭了蹭鼻子。

“估计是。”

“你确定要这样做？”就是这个：巴基一直在试图砸碎的最大一块希望的残片，因为他本来以为那样做要比任它割伤他们俩谁都好。

自己要那样做吗？他咬着下唇，看看史蒂夫手里的纸条。自己还有别的选择吗？如果他不那样做，九头蛇就会替他做；那个念头就像断层一样，将他的脑袋一分为二。

这就是那个选择。他要么这样做，要么九头蛇将永远可以无所欲为地利用他，不论生死。他将永远成为他们的‘资产’。

至少，这将是他自己的选择。哪怕这是他能做的最后一个选择。

“如果……如果我不再是我了。”巴基低声说。他几乎无法说出口。“如果真的什么……都没有了。你不会就那样丢下我不管了，对吗？”

史蒂夫的脸庞苍白了起来，就好像那个念头在生理上对他造成了伤害，他一手搂住巴基的肩膀。“我当然不会。”

巴基又看了看那张小纸条。他曾经被困在这里，无路可逃，只能任人对自己的脑袋为所欲为。他耳朵里响起一阵轰鸣。很遥远，却依旧存在。他控制不住自己对那声音的反应，他肺部收紧，双手抽搐，拽着并不存在的锁链。

“巴基，巴基！”史蒂夫的另一只手贴在他的下颚上，转过他的头，直到他们面对着面。

氧气在巴基的喉咙里撕扯。这一次，史蒂夫没有死去。史蒂夫就在这里。从前，史蒂夫没有来，没有救援任务，但他现在就在这里。

“你不会让他们把我变成其他东西，对吗？”他哽咽地说。

“不会。”史蒂夫放开他的下巴，梳过巴基的头发。那头发油腻腻的。

巴基吞了吞口水。他更深地吸了口气，正在跟某种东西搏斗，不是恐惧，不是愤怒，不是伤痛，是某种超越了这些情绪的东西。“你不会让我再伤害你，或者其他任何人。你保证。”

“我保证。”史蒂夫的表情坚定了一点点，变成了固执。“你也不会伤害自己了。你保证。”

这是一道牢笼，一种不一样的锁链——但巴基已经亮出了喉咙。被史蒂夫所束缚要好过被别人所擒获；希望，不论他变成了什么，史蒂夫都会爱他。“我保证。”

史蒂夫倒在他身上，脸埋进巴基的肩窝里，就好像他要用自己的呼吸扣上那道锁链。从眼角的余光里，巴基看见了那张纸条——但，在去面对后果之前，他想先和史蒂夫在这里多呆一会儿。他靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

他才想起来史蒂夫只穿着睡衣和拖鞋。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫在他耳边说道，巴基咯咯窃笑起来。

“没什么，我们刚刚组成了一幅难得一见的画面。像我们这样两个看着就吓人的男人，在一间小饭馆里相依相偎。”

他原以为史蒂夫会躲避，甚至是躲开，但史蒂夫动都没动。“我猜，时代变了。”

他们的确变了。他们在巴基未知的情况下改变了——但中间的那些时间对史蒂夫来说也是种空白。所以，至少现在他们在这里，在一起，就像一条小小的救生艇，沉浮于未来之海漆黑陌生的水域里，坚持着，等待着。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]梅森迪克线：美国南北分界线。


	12. 尾声

**两年后**

 

_“上帝诅咒操他妈混账狗娘养的王八蛋！”_

史蒂夫停下，无视围着142号大街大肆破坏的喷火生物。浩克咆哮着从身边冲过去，史蒂夫问道：“巴基？你还好吗？”

 _“好极啦！”_ 巴基在通讯器那边低吼着，完全不像很好的样子。 _“但我不玩了。”_

这是他们事先约定的某段记忆重新联上时的暗号。那些记忆全都不可预测，巴基对它们的反应也同样无法预测。这种情况在战场上发生过几次，但这是他与史蒂夫之间那些 ‘没有但是，你以你妈妈的名誉发誓’的磋商方案之一，因为巴基厌倦了看着史蒂夫不带着他就跑去大战入侵的机器人或者冰霜巨人，所以就真的加入了复仇者联盟。

“鹰眼、猎鹰，将你们的作战范围扩大到银行边。巴基，你——？”

_“我没事，我没事，我在史塔克大楼等你。操他妈的，我恨自己该死的——”_

他的通讯器关掉了。史蒂夫深吸了口气，重新集中精神战斗。

 

 

他一直没分神，直到情况都差不多处理好了，才仰起头说：“山姆，你能……？”

山姆已经俯冲下来，在史蒂夫的战甲上挂上绳索，将他整个人拉离了人行道，带上天空。“看来你不想再搭史塔克的便车了？”

史蒂夫翻了下眼睛。上次也是这种情况，他搭了托尼的顺风车回大楼，结果托尼在整个‘航程’中没完没了地含沙射影。史蒂夫差点动手打了他，又害自己差点从即使有超级血清也无济于事的高度掉下去。

现在，大家都已认同了巴基所偏好的处理突发性‘突触重接’的方法。上个月，他突然记起了第一次被皮尔斯解冻，就直接爬到了史蒂夫的大腿上，当时史蒂夫正在跟珀姿小姐聊抽象派艺术。当时在场的人反应各异，从震惊（克林特）到消遣（娜塔莎，意外地还有布鲁斯）到关心（辣椒小姐和山姆）。

他们始终不明白皮尔斯怎么就和抽象派艺术联系上了。后来，因为巴基十分不愿意重新审视那段记忆，以至于他也不能确定到底是什么触发了它重新出现——谈话的主题，他喝的橘子汁，还是阳光从窗子射入的该死角度。

虽然是为了在将来规避，提前确定触发关键将会有助于他心理综合的稳定性，但史蒂夫已经学会了不要硬逼。这样的事在他们与加比一周两次的会面里已经做得够多了，加比是一位寇森从澳大利亚挖来的心理学反洗脑专家。她已经开始跟巴基进行一对一的谈话了，每当这时索尔就会坐在门外，以防她挖得太深。

在他们所有的人中，索尔是唯一一个能妥善地撂倒巴基又不会伤到他或造成太多财产损失的人。在最初的时候有过几次，每次都以索尔把巴基弄躺下而告终，索尔会把雷神之锤压在他的胸口上，直到他从思绪狂奔而去的地方回来。

索尔既轻松又庄重地接受了这个岗位，对史蒂夫笨拙表达的感激之情只是轻轻一挥手“小事而已”，然后就坐在门外的椅子上，跟福斯特小姐打开‘阅后即焚’[1]。

最后，心理谈话也包含进了史蒂夫，这变得十分让人难受。要从巴基的脑袋里挖出九头蛇的触发词就意味着要确实地使用它们。眼看着他变回那个双眼空洞、看到史蒂夫就紧绷起身体的陌生人，真的很折磨人。

看着他自己从那片残垣断壁的瓦砾下扒出来，一点一点重新建立起自我，也只是少了那么一点点——只是一点点——折磨人的感觉。

但他还是做到了。而且每次都更轻易地爬上来。史蒂夫将这个事实牢记于心。

飞行距离很短，他们降落在阳台上时，史蒂夫还能听见远处的警笛声。就这样提前离开现场，他可能会更觉得有罪恶感，如果不是因为那种遥远的可能性——正在随着时间推移变得越来越遥远的可能性：只要史蒂夫不在身边，巴基立刻就会进入能制造出一个新‘现场’的发作期。

收起翅膀，山姆问道：“你觉得需要支援吗？”

“天呀，山姆，没想到你也是这种人。”史蒂夫虚弱地玩笑道。

“是呀，但是如果需要，我有消音耳塞和护目镜。”从一开始，山姆就十分直截了当，这一点史蒂夫很感激。他唯一的一句评语：‘你们并不是头一个用性作为心理应对机制的男人’一直都是一个不带评判色彩的安慰。

史蒂夫认识许多刻薄的人，但山姆不是那样的人：如果他不在乎这个，那么也许‘那事’也没关系。

“我觉得我懂了，谢谢。”史蒂夫说。山姆向他敬礼，然后跳出阳台，展翅乘上这座城市的风。

他跟巴基住的公寓的灯还亮着。这意味着巴基到家时还是现在的巴基，有让贾维斯打开灯。史蒂夫进入公寓时仍是弄出了许多动静，丢下装备，脱下上半截制服。“巴克？”他喊道。

“厨房。”巴基的声音回答道。又是一个好迹象。有些被训练出来的条件反射比其他的更难撼动，所以史蒂夫已经习惯了巴基周期性的沉默寡言和沮丧紧张。

史蒂夫在厨房里找到了他，他正在暴力地往面包片上抹芥末。今天之前，史蒂夫从不知道制作三明治也能很暴力，但巴基通过狠剁黄油刀做到了。

史蒂夫在门口停住脚步，巴基抬起头看向他——眼神接触，很好——然后大笑起来！这是——史蒂夫不知道这是好是坏。“巴基？你还好吧？”

“是呀。”巴基啪地一声将手里的面包片拍在午餐肉和奶酪胡乱组成的小山上，然后重重地靠在厨台上，手指捏着鼻梁。他又笑起来，声音更轻柔，却很嘲弄。然后一手抹了把脸。“我给你做了个三明治。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫走向碗橱，“你吃过了吗？”

“没。”巴基咬着下嘴唇，看着史蒂夫拿出茶具。在班纳博士的建议下，他们尝试了许多种味道的茶，两人都觉得薄荷尝起来不错，并且对神经系统有安抚作用。

“你饿吗？”

巴基叹了口气。“不。我不饿，不困，不渴，不暴躁，不咳嗽，也不是其他任何一个小矮人[2]。”

史蒂夫微笑着从水龙头的配水器里给他们俩接了一大杯热水。“你记得那部电影？”

巴基停下，慢慢地说道：“是，是，我记得。你当时很花痴那部片子。”

“我当时简直不能相信白雪公主会如此栩栩如生。”那部电影是在战争就快爆发时上映的，那时他俩还是会为童话而着迷的年岁。

巴基看着他，视线在史蒂夫的脸上游弋。史蒂夫将茶包丢进他们的马克杯里，然后回视。巴基脱掉了作战服，穿上了一件背心——是史蒂夫的背心，根据那衣服挂在他肩膀上的样子判断。头发向后绑起，他最近一直在尝试各种颜色，所以棕发中夹杂了一缕缕的金和蓝。

“我爱你。”巴基说。

史蒂夫意外了一下。巴基一直有那么多的挣扎：资产不得使用人称代词，资产没有感觉，资产不做眼神接触，资产不得开口除非被命令，也许还有半打其它他们还没发现的指令。

“我也爱你。”他回答道，有点无措。“你怎么——”

巴基皱了下脸，闯进史蒂夫的私人空间，埋首在他胸前，脑袋顶着史蒂夫的下巴。“不，还不行。先吃你的三明治吧。”

夜里，他们俩做爱，史蒂夫仰卧着，双腿圈着巴基的腰，他俩的手四处游走。史蒂夫用手指抚摸过巴基的新手臂——史塔克的好意——露出微笑，因为巴基对触摸有了反应，正哼哼唧唧地伸手捞起史蒂夫的大腿夹紧他。

此刻的巴基并没有像有时候那样狂暴而绝望，每当有类似沉船的感觉时，史蒂夫就会变成了船上最后的救生工具，但史蒂夫是不会抱怨的。在他们经历过一切之后，他们理应得到几夜的宁静安逸。

 

 

清晨，史蒂夫煮好咖啡，带到床边。关于‘睡在床上’这件事巴基仍然在自我斗争着，所以他会半夜起来看部电影，并检查所有的锁和藏起来的武器。

此刻他正坐在凌乱的被单中间，看着地平线。他们卧室的北墙有着从天花板到地面的大落地窗，这些窗子在他们刚搬进大厦时吓到了史蒂夫。玻璃都是防弹的——托尼为了证明这个，曾穿着钢铁侠的铠甲飞到外面，对着窗子连续使用多种武器——但跟史蒂夫的晕眩反应说去吧。

巴基没有那毛病。呆在冰棺里那么多年后，他非常喜欢看到天空。

他微笑着接过咖啡喝了一口，深深地吸气，咖啡的香气混合着他俩的体味。他穿着一条史蒂夫的短裤和昨晚的那件背心。衣服上残存的体味能帮助他保持镇定——是某种跟大脑边缘系统有关的事，史蒂夫从什么地方买过的某本书能解释原因。

史蒂夫坐在床的另一边，喝了口自己的咖啡。等着。

终于巴基叹了口气，倾身把咖啡放到嵌入床头板的架子上，他们在里面装满了书、武器和布鲁斯给他们的有助于创伤后遗症的精油散发器。

现在他俩都有了一份正式的诊断报告：巴基把自己的脑袋‘扭开’了一半，立刻就坚持史蒂夫也要去‘敲脑壳’。史蒂夫在别人面前隐藏的很好，但这可怜的男人已经快精神崩溃了。

史蒂夫把马克杯放在床头柜上，巴基用双手抹了把脸，努力想要找出该从哪里开始。因为整件事都荒谬可笑到要命，他又控制不住地大笑起来。

“我应该担心这笑声吗？”史蒂夫问道，眉宇间出现一道折痕。巴基不能怪他。这种情况以前没出现过，而新鲜事物总是更容易出错。

“不，只是……好吧。你还记得他们是如何建立起给我洗脑的模板吗？”

史蒂夫立刻紧张起来。巴基从没有听过寇森在九头蛇档案里取得的那份录音带，但是每次提起来时，他也从史蒂夫的反应里知道了一大半。“是的。”

“别露出那种表情，都没事了。”巴基起身，爬过去，直到他俩的腿贴在一起。“这次的回忆不是坏的，没关系的。”

通常是史蒂夫对巴基这样说，一遍遍地重复，直到将他从那日在他头顶上坍塌的房子底下挖出来。这一次，主动提供安慰并温柔微笑着的巴基显然直接捕获了他。“那是什么？”

“他们每次清除一段记忆，都要问我所有的关于这段记忆的问题，好让他们得到一张路线图，然后……他们就接上电源，把它烧光。然后他们再问我同样的问题，那段记忆就没了。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫哽咽了。

“嘘嘘嘘，别说话，先听我说完。所以那是60年代的事，对吗？在他们完成之后，他们对我的每次洗脑都基于那份图。他们再没进行过问答环节，所以他们也再没更新过问题，因为为什么要呢？资——我工作正常啊。如果我不稳定了，他们只需要再擦除一次就能解决问题，临时解决。”

“真不知道你怎么能这么冷静。”史蒂夫说道。他塌着肩膀，佝偻着身体。双手在膝盖上不停地抽动，就像想要伸出手去。他不会的，在这种时刻，他对主动做出肢体接触都是非常、非常小心的。

“史蒂夫。想想吧。你告诉过我的话，当我问你为什么从来没告诉过我你爱上了我？你说在那时候如果你喜欢女人，那事情就那样了，不论如何，你都不会去谈及。”

恍然大悟，史蒂夫呆了。“他们从没？”

“他们从没！”巴基确认，感觉得自己的嘴又裂出一道疯子一样的笑容。“他们问我是否有一个心爱的女人。这是他们的原话。我就想起了艾娃，他们把她擦除了，他们以为就是那样了。他们也问了许多关于你的事，问了在布鲁克林一起长大，他们问了跟你在意大利和德国并肩作战，他们甚至向我问了你妈妈！但他们却从没有问过我是否为美国队长神魂颠倒！”

“天呀。”史蒂夫屏住呼吸，垂下头。“就这样？”

“就这样。”巴基的笑声在言语间跃动，糟糕又美妙。“这就是为什么事情能变成这样——你和我。是我在这该死的世上仅剩的。他们从没发现过，因为你不在旁边，但等我再见到你时……我不知道你的名字，我甚至不知道自己的名字！但在我脑海深处的某个地方，我知道我爱你。”

“耶稣基督圣母啊。”史蒂夫对着自己的胸口说道。他面色苍白，当巴基用一只手梳过他的头发时却歪过头。触摸的感觉很舒服，所以他又那样做了，抚摸史蒂夫的脖子和赤裸的肩膀。

他心里有一部分认为自己应该感觉更不安才对。毕竟，他刚刚才发现他们俩的命运转折是因为某些九头蛇科学家思想古板，而他自己整个人格身份的建立是基于眼前坐着的这个人。关于擦除记忆和它们与他自愈能力之间的相互影响，史塔克和班纳做了一大堆推论。大部分推论巴基也只是听听而已，但有一个关于树的形容抓住了他。一段树干，生出枝丫，枝丫变成绿叶。他所有的记忆，都在风中摇曳。

九头蛇曾试图砍倒那棵树，但他们从没能彻底杀死它。一直都存在着一点点嫩芽，一段不断发芽的残枝。

现在巴基知道是为什么了。

“布雷特知道。”他说道。

史蒂夫抬起头，双眼水雾缭绕，蓝如碧海。“她知道？”

巴基点点头。玛莎·冯·布雷特医生在这栋公寓里一直是个遭到憎恨的名字：他们早就追查到了她的女儿，而对方编造杜撰出了一段关于监禁和胁迫的传奇，但是这也不能改变她对巴基做过的事。但这个……“我不知道她是怎么做到的。我们所有的谈话都会被录音，所以我们俩都不可能乱说什么。但我就是知道她知道的。”

“而她从没有告诉他们？”

“没。我并不认为她知道你还活着，所以也许她觉得无关紧要。或是她……我不知道，她想以某种愚蠢的微小方式做出反抗。即使你真的不在了，而我永远沦为资产，我心里还是会有某个他们永远也找不到的东西。”

巴基沉默了，因为他在脑海深处感觉到一缕如今已变得熟悉的痒感。他从来不知道它会引来什么——手上或口中的鲜血，站在一具死尸边或被绑在手术台上——但，只此一次，它没有伴随着恐怖。正相反，他记起了花香和落在自己赤裸肩膀上的阳光。

那个花园。在德国的那栋别墅里。他在花园里，站在布雷特身边。不是只有他们两个人，有一台照相机和几个九头蛇的官员，但这一次他们离得有点远。没有麦克风，没有观察员，然后一个轻柔的声音迅速低声说道： _“_ _Вы находитесь в любви. Запомнить_ _._ _”_[3]

一双手捧起他的脸。“嗨。”

一切突然再次聚焦，巴基深吸了口气，大笑起来。“他们从不知道。七十年，他们从没有彻底打碎过我。你一直都在那里，从未离开……仅仅是因为他们从没想过要去寻找你。”

“他们都是笨蛋。”史蒂夫说道，他还是那个固执的小家伙，只是换上这副强壮高大的身躯继续行于世间。所以，他们当然会漏掉他。从一开始人们就无视史蒂夫，女人们扬起鼻子，男人们冷嘲热讽。他们俩都上过了手术台，都被做成了著名的兵器，都从英雄变成了各种各样的东西，但是在这所有的一切之前，就一直只是他们俩，那时候，其他人看见史蒂夫时都没看到一个值得他们爱的人。

巴基看到了，也正是这一道深埋在他胸口里的火焰最终指引他回到了家园。

（全书终）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 阅后即焚（Snapchat）是一款由斯坦福大学两位学生开发的照片分享应用。
> 
> [2]这里引用了白雪公主里七个小矮人的名字：Doc（博士）、Grumpy（生气）、Happy（开心）、Sleepy（瞌睡）、Bashful（害羞）、Sneezy（喷嚏）以及Dopey（糊涂）。
> 
> [3] 俄文。意为“你爱着。记住。”（You are in love. Remember.）


End file.
